Naruto: Chronicle of an Uzamaki
by TheDutch1858
Summary: If you became a genin at 15 instead of 12, there would hardly be a difference right? Wrong. See how 3 years can effect everything. Naruto life my way. REWRITE COMING SOON!
1. Kyuubi Attack

Hey! What's up? I'd like to introduce you to my story "Naruto: the Chronicles of the Uzamaki" it's my 1st fan fic ever and I've been having some ideas running through my head for a while so I said what the hell, I might as well write a story. Be nice to my story. Don't flame it but I wouldn't mind constructive criticism. Before I start I would like to thank some authors of fan fiction. (in no particular order) True Serac, TheDon1023, LD 1449, GothicGohan-again, Tellemicus Sundance, Monks1, Dragon6, Nyce456, Shang, The PhantomHokage, Terra Of Genesis, & Arganaut, its authors like you who inspired me to write my story. Another more specific writer I would like to thank is Don't Really Care. He is a great author and is very funny. He actually gave me an idea or two through his rants while I wrote my story even though he doesn't know it. Well, I've been talking for long enough. Without Further Adieu, I bring you story "Naruto: the Chronicles of the Uzamaki" the name is also known as "I couldn't think of a real name of I used his first name, colon, fancy word then last name"

**DISLAMER: I Don't Own Naruto**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a dark night. To anyone outside of Konoha, it would seem to be a peaceful night. But inside Konoha, there was enough tension to suffocate millions. People were being moved out of Konoha and they were bringing all the items they could carry. But their most prize possessions were leaving them. Their families. These villagers saw there fathers, son, brothers, sisters, mother, and daughters put on their hitaiates, strap on their pouches, put on their vest, and leave them. They mostly saw this on a regular basis, but this time it was different. This time, this time, they know what their family members are going up against. And it seemed impossible.

In another part of the village, a certain blonde hair hokage was getting ready for this battle. He sat at his desk stressed while he looked through some seals. He couldn't believe this was about to happen to them. To think this was the day he was waiting for the past nine months.

_(Flashback)_

_Just as his child was just born his girlfriend fainted(but not before naming him fishcakes) and he happily held him his arm. But as he though of the upcoming events, he cried. He cried for Naruto. He knew he would be giving his son a hard life but he must__. He was glad that his girlfriend would be there to help their son through, but he still cried._

'_Ha.' Minato Thought. 'I remember when I was four. I spilt the biggest bowl of ramen I ever got. I cried my eyes out only to find out that Teuchi Gave me a second bowl free of charge. I felt so stupid. I promised myself I'd never cry over food again, and here I am breaking my promise,' he thought, trying to make himself laugh on such a corny play on word. _

"_I love you my little fishcake maelstrom." Minato said with a tear falling down his eye as he took his child. _

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto was now resting in a room. Around him were lit candle and seals written. He knew that the Kyuubi was strong and he would require two sacrifices for it as all Jinchuriki did. He just needed to go over this seal. All he needed was 1 hou…

"ATTACK!" shit.

He knew that the ninjas had to defend themselves but it was too early. Why didn't they listen to him? He told them that they could probably bribe the beast. He told them it wasn't just a killing machine that it had some smartness, but they stayed ignorant to his words. He could tell they didn't even try to bribe it. The fox sounded as shocked by the words as he did. But that only meant he had to work faster.

"Minato, are you almost done?" Minato looked up to see his predecessor.

"I need more time. This could save this village from destruction or bring it forth"

"I know of your Shiki Fūjin's consequences, but those warriors are dying." Even though you could feel Sandaime's anger and frustration, he didn't show in any aspect. Sandaime opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak, Minato Yelled "NO"

"But, Minato, you do realize that there is a chance that I can save a lot of lives out there, even if it does result in the end of my own life."

"I explained this to you. The people in this village are either too weak or too corrupt. You are the only one who can take my place after I die." He said bluntly yet forcefully.

"Minato…," Sarutobi pleaded

"No accept the fact. I am going to die. There is no changing it. And if I fail, you are this village's only hope." He looks at the seal and finishes up.

"I have to go. Give my possessions to my son when he is ready. I think 18 is a reasonable age.

Then, and only then, can you tell him."

"Will you at least tell me who his mother is?" Sandaime said.

Minato smiled and left him to fume at his last words "Now if I did that, I wouldn't make you stress." But, what Minato didn't know is that by not telling Sarutobi, he inadvertently denied he son a mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto mother ran to get to him, she couldn't help but curse out her boyfriend.

"That bastard left me and took my son with no note or anything? I swear. I will skin him and use it as wallpaper." She growled. She was so infuriated; she didn't even realize the girl that was running behind her. As the girl chased her, she tripped over a wire and fell into a trap. The little girl, no more then 12 called out for the woman, but fell on death ears, so she did what anyone would do. Curse.

"WHAT THE FUCK!! WHO THE FUCK PLACES A GODDAM SHIT HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE FOR A 50 FEET FOX. OH MOTHER FUCKER! IFF I EVER FIND THE FUCKING ASS WIPE WHO DID THIS, I WILL CASTRATE HIM, CHOP IT INTO PIECES, AND SERVE IT TO HIM WITH HIS EGGS" She yelled. Of course, even though she was a 100 serious about this threat she might let them go with a little groveling.

"Now, now, is that the way I taught you to talk?" A mysterious person said to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. What she was seeing scared her to the 10 pits of hell.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, don't speak. I'm here for one reason, and that's to play mind games" the man reached down and touched her head. And with this touch, lives were change drastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's my prologue. I'm sorry that it was so long, but I started and I couldn't stop. I hope you liked it.

For those of you who didn't get Minato little joke, Naruto means maelstrom, but it also means fishcakes.

Review


	2. Talks and Discoveries

**DISLAMER: I Don't Own Naruto**

Naruto: the Chronicles of the Uzamaki  
Chapter 2

Talking and Discovering

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What. The. Fuck.

The Third couldn't believe this shit. He was not only up to a shit load of paperwork. But these ignorant villagers were blaming him for the death of Minato. They're screaming and cursing him when none of them even know his name! And to add to this garbage, they somehow found out Naruto was the jailer of Kyuubi.

'I'm actually looking forward to death now. Because when I die, I'm going to kick his ass! I'm going to show him why I'm called the professor. Forbbiden Jutsu 1,000,000 million years of Death. Rusty broken sharp kunai with sharp spikes coming out? Yea…Yea,' Sarutobi thought deviously while smoking his pipe and rubbing his temples.

"You still doing this crap ass job, Sarutobi-Sensei?"

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" The Third was shocked that his student was here. The last time he check, he trained three powerful people who hated each other and shared nothing but their hate for this village

"I was doing some investigation, and I heard that a bunch of villages in the fire country were destroyed and Konoha was next. Well I couldn't just let my best student fend for himself." Jiraiya said truthfully.

"Wow." Sarutobi was impressed. Jiraiya came to help while doing investigation. Not many people knew this about Jiraiya, but when he used the word investigation, that meant he was actually working without his regular perverseness. And when he did that, he would not be disturbed.

"So," Jiraiya was trying not to sound worried, "How is my best student?"

"He's dead." The Third didn't know how else to put it. He just had to come out bluntly.

"Oh." Jiraiya was heartbroken but he wouldn't show it. "How are the pupils taking it?"

"Kakashi looks like he just got a rusty broken sharp kunai with sharp spikes coming out stuck up his ass(A/N: as you can see, he has an obsession with rusty broken sharp kunai with sharp spikes coming out), but Rin took it nicely, though. All she did was leave Konoha."

"And you didn't send Hunter Nins after her?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Didn't you assist in training her too? You should know her by now. She isn't one to play and we need our Hunter Nins alive. Did you forget we still have a war going on right now? I wouldn't be surprise if cloud came to attack us in less then a week" And he was right. Rin may have been a great asset to the Konoha Nins, but she could take out the Hunter Nins in a heartbeat.

"Well, I believe it's time I take my leave. Before I leave, is there anything else you have to tell me?" Jiraiya wanted to be sure before he went to leave. Because after he paid his respects to Minato, he was gone.

"Yes. Minato had a child."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" This came from three different voices. And at that time Kurenai came bursting through the doors & Kakashi came crashing through the window.

"Yondaime had a child?! With who??," the two said in unison.

"Why didn't he tell me" Jiraiya wondered out loud

"Fuck you! Why didn't he tell MEEE. NONONONONONONO. Scratch that. Why the fuck did he tell you!" Kakashi screamed franticly. He was pissed that his sensei didn't tell him about his son. He didn't care that it was the Third. He should've known before him.

"Watch your language, Kakashi or I'll put you in your place." Jiraiya snapped. 'Disrespected by this ANBU Captain. It seems like the title Sanin holds no respect any more. I might have to kick a little ass to set thing right.' the Sanin chuckled at the thought of placing half the ANBU squad in the hospital at the same time

"Before we get into that, Kurenai, why are you here?" Sandaime posed curiously.

"Well, there is a rumor going around that the Kyuubi didn't die and was sealed into a child."

"And this is important why?" Kakashi said impatiently

"The last time I check ANBU-san, or should I say Kakashi-teme, I was not talking to you. This is none of your business." Kurenai said annoyingly

He threw a kunai at her face which she barely caught.

"Know you place, Chunin" Kakashi spat. Normally he wouldn't do this, He actually like Kurenai. He thought she was cute, but his sensei was pissing him off from beyond the grave. But, before he could even think about apologizing, he had a kunai at his neck which was owned by Jiraiya.

"Don't think just cause your an ANBU captain that you can do whatever you please. That is treason if you don't remember. I should slit your throat right here." In truth, he was just irritated at the disrespect so it was his rash scapegoat.

"STOP," Sandaime yelled.

"Stop acting like Children! Kurenai, finish your statement."

"Well, I was just thinking that this child probably won't be accepted and he won't have a family. So I thought I would come and ask for permission to take the child myself."

"No. it's ok. The child has a mother." Sandaime stated.

"Who?"

Sarutobi took a breath of his pipe "I don't know"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Kurenai said, but not before falling anime style.

"Minato never told me. And I believe that also answers a question you had on your mind Kakashi" He said simply. "Besides, even if he was an orphan, I couldn't let you take him. With this war arising plus the rebuilding of our village, you won't be around. You'll always be on missions."

"I can resign." She offered

"Nidaime's Law number 17. If the village is in a time of war or desperation, a Ninja is forced to stay a ninja unless they have a physical issue that stops them from completing their jobs. I'm Sorry Kurenai, But no."

She sighed and excused herself, know well that this conversation would not leave the Hokage room.

"Impressive," said Kakashi.

"What" asked Sandaime.

"She didn't know that that was the fourth's child, yet she offered to take the child that most will probably see as a demon reincarnated." Jiraiya pointed out finishing Kakashi's thought

"That's because she shared a same fate. But she escaped hers. She most likely wanted to help him through his" The Third said.

"What was her fate?" Kakashi asked

"That is her personal info only known by me, Yondaime, her, and another man. But what I can say is that she was about to be judge by the actions of others."

"Well, I believe it's time I take my leave. Are you sure Minato's kid has a Mother?"

"No, he doesn't have a mother. It was a fucked up version of the immaculate conception." Sarutobi scoffed, with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Ugh… I hate this village" Jiraiya said before taking his leave.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!" Sandaime yelled at Kakashi.

Kakashi, who never seen the third so mad almost shitted out the rusty broken sharp kunai with sharp spikes coming out.

"The council wants you." Squeaked Kakashi before poofing out of the thirds site to change his underwear.

"Oh God."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When He got to the council room, the first thing he heard was…

"Kill the Demon"

"YEAAAAA!!"

Of course. Why would it not make sense that their first words are to kill an infant. The council just wouldn't be the council if they weren't plotting to kill a baby who was hardly a day old.

"We can not and will not kill this child." Said Koharu

"Of course we can!"

"We will not murder an infant," yelled Homura

"Why not?"

"Silence!"

Sarutobi was tired.

"I cannot believe that you would think of stooping as low as to kill an innocent child. Now you listen here. That child will live by the ruling of the three High councilmen. As long as the hokage and the two elders agree on something, it will overrule the council in a whole!(A/N: Unless it is an illegal or preposterous act.. so if they decide to banish all children from the villageor to send all Genin's into Iwa after dying all their hairs blonde, then there word is shit) And that is final" Sandaime stomped out loudly to go to the top of the hokage tower to address the villager and other ninjas.

"The boy will not die and for my decree, none of the younger generation or newly arrived settlers will know of the boy and the Kyuubi. According to them, the Kyuubi has died when the Yondaime sacrificed his life to kill it and I beg you to break this law because I will personally execute you on this tower."

There was an outrage in the crowd, but it was silenced when the Sandaime cursed them all out with a fury on par with a woman's wrath.

"That is all." Sarutobi spat "Now get out of my face. The people in this village sicken me"

And with this, Sarutobi went back to his office.

While he was in his office, he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" and with this, Mitarashi Anko entered the room

"Hokage-sama," She spoke respectfully while bowing

"Yea?"

"I will take the child if you want me to"

The Third was shocked that Anko would come to try to take this child. After all of the, for lack of a better word to describe her perils, shit she took from being Orochimaru's ex-apprentice, she would take a child to add to that trouble? Plus this wont be the world's number 1 loved child. There had to be another reason, but she wa too young to be the childs mother.

"What is your attraction to this child," Sarutobi exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, it's just that he reminds me so much of myself I can't leave him." Anko spoke in a cryptic tone. He could tell that she was lost in Naruto's eyes as she gently stroked his face. Naruto went to grab her finger

"You are well aware that you can't take Naruto. You are way too young to care for him. because of your age, you get assigned more C-ranked missions then B-ranked, even if you are a Chunin, so you would also not have the financial stability to raise Naruto. So, I'm sorry, but no"

"… It's Ok. I'm going to leave now. But before I leave I'm here for another reason."

Anko went out of the office and Pulled in 2 wagons full of paperwork.

"goodbye Hokage-Sama"

Sarutobi stared the paperwork

"broken sharp kunai with sharp spike coming out with glass shards and an explosive tag is waiting for you when I die Minato, but until then, I'm sure these villagers are enough"

"_and for my decree??_ Could you have sounded any more unprofessional. it sounds like a really rushed chapter in a really bad fanfic." (A/N: except my fanfic is good so don't be scurred)

"Jiraiya, Shut up before i remind you why I'm Sarutobi-_SENSEI_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**

**At King Emma's Desk**

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"ACHOOOO"

"DAM…you must have been famous." Emma said

"This is Namikaze Minato. I did the calculations, and he won't stop sneezing constantly until about 7 to 8 days. And the rules say he must state his own name so we can send him to NinHa" Emma lackey exclaimed

"So we'll be sitting here for a while, huh?"

"Yup."

"I Hate my Job"

"Blame your Father, King Emma, sir."

'Sigh… broken sharp kunai with sharp spike coming out with glass shards and an explosive tag and some salt and alcohol on the wounds.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi Entered the room of the hokage a second time.

"Sandaime-san, I have been thinking and there is only one person I've seen lately who was pregnant.(well actually like 8 months ago)" Kakashi told him. Sarutobi lifted his eyebrow in interest.

"The only problem is that if what I'm thinking is true, then it is enough to throw our village into peril and make this the worst war we ever had."

"And who is that?" the professor asked in wonder.

"...You're not Naming him Namikaze, are you? Such a thing would probably get him killed in a week." Kakashi asked.

"No, but I haven't thought of a proper name to give him."

"How about Uzumaki" Kakashi said to the Shocked hokage as he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm done. I hoped you liked it. Just let you know, Kurenai and Anko were there for a reason. They're important. Well, I'm not sure if it's 'life changing in this story' important, but it's not just some random stuff I just shoved in there. So they all want Naruto through connections, but what is Kurenai's Mysterious past. Don't hold your breath. I wont be talking about it until about a While after Tsunade becomes the 5th.

And the term **NinHa **is a fake term I made. Its heaven for ninjas. Since if you think about it, all ninjas would go to hell, so NinHa is heaven for ninjas(Ninja paradise, like the other world in DBZ) and **NinHo **is hell for ninjas(HFIL sort of). In the next chapter, we willl finally get to Naruto. He's been a baby for 2,208 words to long

Chapter 3 was up… but I got a review about it and after reading It, I thought what the fuck was I thinking. So I'm going to change it a little before I repost it.

Review


	3. Naruto's Idea

Wsup. I'm back with my next installment of Naruto: the Chronicles of the Uzamaki. Ok I want to explain something before I continue. **In this chapter, Naruto and Hinata start dating, but this isn't a Naruto Hinata fic.** I don't believe that Naruto's life is so messed up, yet he finds "true love" on his 1st try. So in my story he gets 4girls at different times. Meaning he breaks up. The girls he'll date are Hinata, Temari, Ino and TenTen. And out of those 4, you have to vote for either TenTen or Ino. Because I don't want Hinata and Temari is Shikamaru' s. another thing is that I don't really see the greatness in having 11 year olds date (the chapter starts after Naruto fails the genin exam the 2nd time.) So they become genin at 15.

So Naruto failed the 1st time when he was 13 and the 2nd one at 14.  
Another note is that with most dialogue between two people, I won't put the said she said

**DISLAMER: I Don't Own Naruto or Miss Congeniality (you'll get it later)**

Chapter 3

Naruto's idea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(14 years later)

Bullshit.

That was the only way Naruto could describe it. Bullshit. He couldn't believe that he just failed the genin exam a second time. This seriously messed with his chances on becoming a ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(Flashback)(A/N: I think everybody enjoys these.)_

_Naruto woke up. He was ready for the day once his alarm went off. He woke up 2 hours early. He had to make sure that he would pass this time. So he decided to work on some basic ninjutsu. It was his only flaw dumb henges and bunshins. They were murder to him. If he could only find an easier way, it would be all right_

_After a little work, he actually did the henge. He was so excited, that he henged into everybody he knew. And the best part was that once he got it, he seemed to have mastered it. He could even change into people he's never seen as long as he thought about it._

'I might be able to put this to use.' Naruto thought deviously. After he was one with his sadistic thoughts, he started to work on bunshins. Once again, no luck. He didn't think he would, but as long as he could do well enough in the other aspects of the exam, he'd be fine.  


_And with that, he got dressed, threw out some spoiled ramen outside, which hit the window sill,& he left do go to the Academy through the window._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_When he got there, he snuck into the class quick. He hated being outside on exam days. It was the same thing._

"Good luck dear."

"_Yes, Mom/Dad."  
_

"_Just know we'll always love you no matter what."  
_

"_Yes, Mom/Dad."_

_  
Then after Naruto shows up, it would go something like this.  
_

"_I hope you don't talk to that boy."_

"_No, Mom/Dad."_

"_Good/ I don't want you talking to a boy like that"_

"_Yes, Mom/Dad."  
_

_Then their children would leave._

"_Look at him. He's evil reincarnated."_

_  
"Yea, He should just go and die somewhere."  
_

_Generic comments about how he is a dumb evil brat and how he should die. It happened every exam, first day of school, vacation, & reopening. They tried to use every excuse to curse him out. So he dodged them. Sure, there were some people who didn't do that to him. Like the Nara's, Akamichi's, __Yamanaka__'s, Inuzuka's and some smaller clans. But these were clans of Konoha that could lose their positions and respect if he hung around them too much. He wasn't an idiot and he didn't want to destroy the few who respected him in someway. He was just glad knowing that people liked him. He knew why also. The Clan heads used to take care of him. The Third told him. When he was a baby, ANBU, being the only people he could trust, used to take care of him. (A/N: This includes Anko, Kakashi, And Kurenai. Anko and Kurenai were __Tokubetsu Jounin (Jounin who is promoted for a specific ability) and could become ANBU for their Specific Abilities.)  
_

_Naruto Sat Ready for the test. He was ready to begin. And nothing would dampen his mood.  
_

_(Flashback end)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Course, You should never misjudge the great teachers of Konoha. They were totally fair. Like how in the exam, he got a different paper then everybody else. And how on his Taijutsu, which is graded personally so no kids or other teachers are allowed to watch, the examiners used Ninjutsus and Genjutsus and demolished him. But not before failing him. The only F he couldn't blame them for was the F in Genjutsu. He didn't even show up for it. He knew that his was second to shit so he didn't even bother. He, luckily, passed Ninjutsu. All he needed was a Henge. But with all the combined F's, he failed.

The only thing that cheered him up was Iruka's words

_(Flashback)(You know you love them)_

"FUCK," Naruto screamed. Being a 14 year old, he took his anger out in vulgar words, not tears.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS BULL," he yelled.

"Whoa, Naruto, watch the language." Iruka said hastily.

"_WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I!?!?!? I WAS ROBBED OF MY CHANCE TO BE A NINJA!!"_

"_What?"_

"THOSE BASTARDS OF TEACHERS CHEATED! AND NOW I'm BEHIND 2 YEARS IN EXAMS."

"No your not, Naruto."

"What?"  


"_The genin exam is set up in a way that you must take it 3 times. So even if you failed the first 2, you can still be a genin."_

"Seriously?" Naruto's face lit up with excitement then dropped just as quick.

"Doesn't change the fact that your co-workers hate me for some reason."  


"_Well, we can't prove that, but I promise that next year I will oversee your examinations personally"_

"Thanks, Iruka-Sensei."

"No problem. Now, how bout I treat you to ramen." As Naruto's foxy grin widen, Iruka felt a sharp pain in his pocket.  


_(Flashback End)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After emptying Iruka's wallet, Naruto went to go relax. He found his 2nd favorite spot and sat down. As he sat underneath the bridge, he thought of why he came here. As he walked here, he felt a strange presence as if he was being watch and followed. Naruto was very good at that. It came from years of being followed. The villagers never went to the extreme like beating him up or anything, but they would follow him to scare him. Then every now and then, they would rob his house. Once they set it on fire.

But they did it ingeniously. The first person was a child totally oblivious to the plan. There parent told him to drop his toy catapult in the alley which he did. In the next 5 minute, a man would come over and kick the catapult around, which was actually fixing it into place. The 3rd man was partially drunk, 'accidentally' mistook his sake bottle at home for flammable oil. The 4th man finished smoking and dropped his cigarette on the toy catapult. And they boy came back in an hour deployed the catapult and left only to here Naruto's apartment 'accidentally explode.' This was actually a feat done when he was little. At his 1st year at the academy. After going home an analyzing and a confession from the little boy who was sorry about catapulting a cigarette into his house. It was actually this ingenious well thought out plan that lead to Naruto being the prankster that he was. But I digress. He was just hoping that he could find out who it was. While looking for the person, he saw it was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said softly

With a soft "EEP," Hinata came out from her hiding spot and greeted Naruto.

"What are you doing here?"

She thought about it before she answered. She knew he knew she was following him so she decided to play it off.

"I was looking for you"

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well, I heard you sad about failing so I thought I'd come cheer you up" She was pretty shocked those words came out of her. She couldn't believe it. With her words, she just advocated interactions with Naruto. This 'impulsive' part of her was either crazy or wanted to fuck with her.

'please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it, please deny it.' Hinata thought desperately.

"Ok, some sit down by me" (A/N for those who didn't read,** Naruto and Hinata start dating, but this isn't a Naruto Hinata fic.**)

'SHIT!' she thought desperately. She wasn't ready for this, but another side was jumping with joy and screaming oh my god like a little schoolgirl. As she sat beside him, he put his arm around her waist to bring her closer, making her blush beet red.

"So, how did your test go?"

"I…I passed"

"Of course. I'm sorry I even thought that way."

"What," She wondered. 

"I thought you failed." He said bluntly

Hinata was heartbroken. Her idol just inadvertently told her that he thought she was weak.

But, as if he heard her thoughts, he said,

"It's not that I think your weak, it just that I didn't see another reason why you would come to try and cheer me up. I KNOW! You secretly follow me everywhere watching my every move because you have this undying crush on me and all of my pure sexiness."

Now, Naruto didn't know this was true, but he said it through that hormone that we guys get through puberty. The one that makes us think we are God's gift to the female race. But as she blushed, he realized it was true.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S TRUE!"

"…n…noo"

"I know, you think I'm gorgeous."

Hinata was trying to deny it, but he wasn't listening. He was singing to her.

"You think I'm gorgeous.

You want to kiss me.

You want to hug me.

You want to love me.

You want to hug me.

You want to smooch me.

You think I'm sexy."

"NOOO I DONmpth…" As she was trying to deny it, Naruto planted a kiss on her lips.

"So then, tell me. Why is it that you didn't push me away," he whispered in a devious yet soft voice.

Hinata couldn't believe how lucky she was getting. What she had in her hand was better then a royal flesh. But if played wrong, she could also mess up any chance she would ever have with Naruto.

'Ok. Play your cards right. Don't screw this up'

"Because… I think…I…I love you. There's something about y…you that makes me fe...feel like nothing's impossible. You al…always are determined and ne…never quit. To m…me you're the perfect description of what I admire" She said.

"And I guess your ok too, Hinata." He joked and they shared a small laugh.

After a little silence, he asked, "So, you're my girl now?"

"Ye…yes"

"Oh, were going to have to get rid of that stutter. I'm not having that. It's a problem when the #1 ninja's girlfriend stutters from self esteem problem. I think some training will work. Do you train with your clan?"

"Ye…yes from 4 to 9 P.M."

"Ok, we'll train from 3 to 8 A.M." Even thought Hinata was heartbroken at the sleep she would miss, she was determined. She had to show Naruto she was not weak.

"OK" She said with determination pouring through her body.

"That's the spirit." Naruto said then looked at her eyes. Truthfully, he didn't like the color. And he thought the no pupil thing was disturbing. But when he looked at hers, he saw the most beautiful eyes ever.

"You know," Naruto spoke with a soothing voice. "Whenever I look at you, you make my world shine. And it's even funnier how these feelings just dropped on me. I never felt like this before, but once I kissed you, it made me infatuated with everything about you." He gave her a genuine smile that made her melt and places a soft kissed on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow. At three." He said with a bitter sweet smile. The feeling he felt wasn't something he wanted to let go. Even if it was only for a couple hours.

"OK. But you kn…"

"I know. Don't take me as an idiot, you from a prestigious clan. One who doesn't allow our relationship. Even if I wasn't the 'Demon Brat' whatever that means. We must keep it secret. Sadly."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Well, until tomorrow." And with that, Naruto left. But, unknown to him, the good luck was far from over. He would find something that would help him in his last year in the academy. He would find make-up

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Naruto jumped to get into his apartment using his open window, he slipped and fell on the spoiled ramen he threw out. (Bet you complete forgot or didn't read that part)

"OH SNAP!" he screamed as he fell into the dumpster. As he was trying to get out, he found an orange book that was in a bag filled with cosmetics. He was going to take only the book but something told him to take the make up too. After getting out of the dumpster and into his house, he took a nice long bath.

While he was looking at the book called Icha Icha Paradise, he found some interesting news.

"Wow. This book has been the 1# best seller for the last 10 years. There must be a lot of perverts" he said to himself.

"Well, Now that I think about it, all I see around Konoha are these books. The men love these books. I wonder, if I could make a technique that centers their perversion, I could destroy these men. I mean, who wouldn't pay to see a Hyuuga have a nose bleed." And with those words, he got to work after 30 minutes of reading and 3 hour of creating, he created his signature Oiroke no Jutsu but what he didn't know was that he created the perfect henge. Unlike the other henge, this was a complete transformation. But that's not important right now.

As Naruto looked at himself, he realized how different he looked.

"Wow" he exclaimed. "If it wasn't for the whisker marks, and blonde hair no one would recognize me." As he thought, he looked over to the make up.

"Well, that solves one issue." And as he searched through the bag, he found black hair spray. (You know, the thing you used during Halloween.)

"This would be great. I could get into the library now" he thought excitedly. He always could get into the library, but as he said. His genjutsu was second to shit and the librarian would use genjutsu so he couldn't read anything. (Who the hell teaches a librarian genjustus anyway?)

"This can help with my studying. Plus I'll be training with Hinata. Kick Ass. I'll pass the genin exam next year definitely."

And with this, Naruto eat some ramen and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you like the chapter. Well I'm sorry Naruto Hinata fans, but you won't be seeing any more naru/hina. The next time you see it, they have broken up already. But they had a good year together. Sorry, but I'm not into writing chapters if training and I'm trying to skip to the 3rd genin exam. You might get a flashback put I'm not making promises

Next chapter Genin Exam.


	4. The Genin Test

Chapter 4

The Genin Test

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1 year later)

Naruto was felling great. This whole year has been nothing but great. He has done more and learned more in this last year in all his years combined. And today was the genin exam. Today he would show his skill instead of acting like he was a complete idiot.

'I wont be dead last in there eye's anymore,' Naruto thought while walking to school.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto, disguised as Kiko, the black hair no whisker girl that appeared at out no where, was reading in the library. He was sitting there very uncomfortable, especially since there were a group of guys looking at him. And even if he was transformed into a girl, he didn't swing that way.  
_

_While reading, he read a fictional story called Kamen Shunsai_ (Disguised genius)_ of a woman ninja named Hikara. Where ever this woman went, she would act up, ask stupid questions, and be clumsy. But in fact, she was actually a genius with the skill of a Kage. One day a man came to her village and tried to conquer it. One by one, he took out every ninja. He even killed the Kage of the village. So she challenged him to a fight. After she let him rest, they fought and to everyone's surprise, she beat him with ease. With this power, she was granted the title of Kage. _

'Hmm, a disguised fool. I think that sounds like a great idea. To se the shock on everyone's face when I defeat Sasuke or Shino (A/N: Come on. If Kiba was one of the lowest students like Naruto then Hinata was one of the middle students, it makes sense that Shino was around the top of his class.) or any other top classmen. I going to do that'

"Hey cutie"

As Naruto looked up, he saw a boy from his class.

'I really need an uglier henge' he thought with a sweat drop.  
(End flashback)

Over all this was a good year. I think the best part of this year was Hinata. He really helped her and her family issues. And sees her father in a whole new light.

'I still remember when she told me about him'

_(Flashback)_

_After a hard training, Naruto was resting on a tree branch and Hinata was on his lap. _

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She said gently.

"Why is it that you have this low opinion of your self?" He asked. He always wanted to know. She has always been a great fighter when they trained. Even when he made her train without the Byakugan_. But when she would mess up, she would go and call herself weak and useless. _

"It's nothing." She said. Her stuttering went away. After being with Naruto for a while, your spirits seem to lift.

"Don't lie to me. People aren't born thinking they are screw ups. Please, tell me." He pleaded, his eyes burning deep into her soul.

"It's my father." She admitted. "He used to be so nice when he trained me, but when I started getting older, he started getting harsher. He would call me weak and useless and I would get weaker. And now, I think it's true. And it got worse when I started to lose to my sister Hanabi."

"Why, you can't beat her?"

"I can, (A/N: we never actually see Hanabi's Strength in the Manga so don't speak.) but I won't." She admitted.

"Why not!!" Naruto was still trying to be Sensitive, but was blown away by this.

"She's all that I have left of my mother. I don't remember much of my mother, but I do remember that she looked exactly like Hanabi. I can't hurt her." She didn't know what she would do to herself if she ever hurt her little sister

"OK. Your dad's an Ass, can't help that, but you can help with you sister. Think about it, Hinata. You are hurting her. Next time you spar with her look into her eyes. Look at the cockiness they show, (since everyone knows you're the only non Cocky Hyuuga) and think to yourself, 'if she shows this cockiness to an enemy ninja she could lose her life.' You are deceiving her and it does more damage then good."  
(End flashback)

That day, Hinata beat Hanabi in their daily spar. But it wasn't just a beating. With every attack she laid, she would tell Hanabi how to fix her stance. This would, of course make Hanabi angrier. But the point was that Hiashi was blown away. How was it possible that Hinata went from losing horribly to her sister to teaching her how to fight correctly? Sure, from what he just saw, he knew that if Hanabi took her serious and didn't lose her cool, she could've probably given of good display but wouldn't win, but Hinata demolished someone she couldn't even touch the day before. He had to find out where she got this power from.

'I think Hiashi was the biggest shock of this whole year' Naruto thought.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto and Hinata were training in the forest. _

"Come on Hinata-chan. You can do better then that." Naruto knew she should've reached her limits a while ago, but Hinata was always at her best when she pushed.

"Hai" She said with determination. After some exchanges of blows, she closed the tenketsu in Naruto's stomach and kicked him into a tree. (A/N: as you see, I'm trying to avoid writing a fight. But I will write one probably around starting with the wave arc.)

"You did good Hinata-chan." Naruto said. He was about to get up and give her a kiss then they heard a voice.

"Yes, Hinata you did do well." At that moment, Hiashi dropped from his hiding spot.

_  
"Father!" Hinata bowed to show respect to the Hyuuga Clan head, but Naruto wasn't having that. _

"What do you want?" He was staring at the reason that his girlfriend thought she was pathetic. He wasn't going to show respect.

"Hinata, why is it that you can stay here and train with this child so well, but with me you cant even stand correctly?" Hiashi asked, clearly ignoring Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at him, which grazed his cheek.

"Leave now."

"Boy, who do you think you are? Do you even know who you are dealing with? I could kill you without laying a finger on you." Hiashi snapped.

"Don't Get cocky, Hiashi-teme." Naruto snapped. Hiashi just laughed and patted his scarred cheek.

"You know, being an Academy Student is considered a Ninja Rank. And attacking another Nin is treason. And it's punishable by death." Hiashi had the biggest smirk on his face, but Naruto was shocked. "What," Hiashi said. "You didn't think your kunai grazed my cheek because of your skill, did you? Now, let me speak to my daughter. Now, as I said, why is it that you can stay here and train with this child so well, but with me you cant even stand correctly?"

"Be…becau…"

"Because she fears you. And, in a weird way despises you." Naruto finished for her. He knew she couldn't say it, so he would do it for her.

"What are you saying boy?"

"Hinata fears you. She doesn't see herself as worthy in your eyes. She also despises you for not excepting her as she is."

_  
"Hinata, is this true?" _

"…" Hinata was trying to find the right words. She couldn't just say yes. She didn't hate her dad. Hiashi, on the other hand, was shocked that this was true. He always thought that Hinata was a bad ninja. He didn't think it was him hurting her. It was then that something that no one expected to happen happened.

"If this is true…I am…sorry." Two jaws dropped. At this time, many phenomena happened. Down in hell (and NinHo) Satan was screaming profane words because he needed to buy a sweater and coat. In other parts of the world, Farmers were using profane words because all of their pig livestock just flew out of their barns. And, of course, the most profane words came from men. All the empty promises they had to keep. They looked at their calendars and today went from a regular day to the twelfth. Now usually, the twelfth isn't such a bad thing, but the real problem was the month. This month was special. It was the month of never.

"I am sorry I made you feel like that. It's just that is the way I was trained. And the training works on Hanabi. When I call her pathetic, she pushes herself harder. I was blind." ("lol. A blind Hyuuga," Naruto said in the background.)

"It's ok. Yo...you are my fa…father. I…I will always forgive you." Hinata was speaking to her father, but her mind was really on Naruto.

'Is there anything he can do?' She wondered.

"Now," Hiashi Stated. "From now on, I will not train you unless it is in Hyuuga Affairs or any other matter this boy can't help you with. I don't see the point if he can make you stronger then I can. So you can train with him." And with this, The Hyuuga Clan Head left.

_(End flashback)_

'I don't think even Hinata knew her dad could say those words.' Naruto Smiled. That was one of the reasons Hinata could improve more. As Naruto walked to the he still reminisced.

'Though, this year wasn't all good. I remember when Hinata and I broke up.'

_(Flashback)_

_After a long day of training, Hinata and Naruto was were resting by a tree. Hinata went in to kiss him but surprisingly he dodged it. _

"Hinata, we have to talk" Naruto eyes looked down and Hinata didn't like the way this was going. He didn't even add the –chan behind her name.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

_  
"Hinata, I think it's time we break up." _

"What? Why?" Hinata couldn't believe he was breaking up with her.

"Tell me the truth. When you look into your heart very deeply, are you sad when that I said those words"

"Yes, I am. I thought you loved me."

_  
"I undoubtedly did love you, but those feelings got worn down over time with the way our relationship went. And I can see your blinded what you think is love. Who do you love more, me or your father? " _

"I love you both." Hinata couldn't believe he was making her make a decision.

"Exactly the same?"

_  
"Yes." _

"Well that proves my point. To you, I'm more like a good friend or family." Naruto needed to get her to realize. They weren't right for each other.

"_Now we could go on forever like this, but how can you lie to yourself knowing there's someone better out there for you. Please, Hinata, we're only hurting ourselves." And with that, Naruto left._

_  
(End flashback)_

Naruto Chuckled at the thought. He found it funny how she was killing him to say with her, but the next day, they were acting like it didn't just happen. He was one of the few people who could stay close to his girlfriend after they broke up.

'Well, enough reminiscing, time to take the genin exam.' Naruto entered the academy ready for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He did it! He passed. Naruto passed the Genin Test. He knew he could do it, but the just made him feel too dam good. And Iruka told him that he would take him out for ramen (And once again felt a sharp pain in his wallet.) Of course, the site in front of him would bring his spirits down

People stood there congratulating their kids, and of course, he was all alone. And to throw salt on the wound, all he could hear was "Oh My God, they allowed him to become a ninja" or "Who was the crazy one to give him a hitaiate." He couldn't believe it. He just proved that he wasn't weak and they still hated him. So he did what he always did to get away. He ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto sat down at the hokage monument and looked to the village. Even with his  
hitaiate, he still felt empty. It was as if it was all for nothing. He proved them he wasn't weak yet they act like he was.

'Why do they treat me like this? They act like I've done something horrible.'

"You OK" Naruto looked up to see where the voice came from and saw Mizuki. Naruto always like Mizuki. He was a new teacher that just came this year and always treated him nice and fairly.

"Why do they do it, Mizuki-Sensei."

"They don't see the true genius that is Naruto, that's why." Mizuki gave him a gentle smile.

"I would do anything to show them what I'm really made of" Naruto thought depressed.

"You know Naruto. If you really want them to accept you, there is a way"

Naruto's face lit up with hope, "Seriously, I'll do anything Mizuki-sensei, whatever it takes"

Inside Mizuki was laughing maniacally. "The second Genin Test."

"What!" Naruto was confused. They weren't told about a second genin test.

"Well, there is a second genin test and it's to steal the Forbidden Scroll, but they do it tomorrow. Now, today the scroll will have even more security. If you can steal the scroll of sealing, you will prove your strength. Especially since it hasn't been done in years." And Mizuki told him other details like where to find it.

"I'll do it, but I have to meet Iruka-sensei at Ichakaru's. Bye Iruka" Naruto said wide grinned, but inside he was skeptical. 'I'll ask Iruka-sensei later' (A/N: I got this idea from some author. I think it was **Ethan Darkcrow's Naruto : A New Beginning**, but I'm not sure)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat with Iruka at Ichakaru's and they were talking. It started as a regular conversation. The missions ninja's get, and all the stuff about ninja's then it switched to the Naruto questions. They always consisted of questions like 'when is Iruka going to take the jounin exams' and 'when is he going to get a girlfriend' and many questions like that. Then, it switched to the conversation Naruto had with Mizuki earlier.

"Is there a 2nd genin test Iruka-sensei?"

"What? Where is this coming from."

"Just a conversation I had with Mizuki-sensei earlier." Naruto didn't want to tell Iruka the master plan yet.

"Well, Mizuki must love you. Secretly, there is a second test, but I can't tell you more. It's forbidden to." Iruka thought.

"OK. Thanks Iruka-sensei. I got to go now, Iruka. I have to train. Bye."

"Bye, Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat alone in the forest clearing by the old cabin. Mizuki said that he was going to bring every one there and they would explain to everyone. Naruto was in the woods one mile south of the village where the cabin was, just like Mizuki-sensei had said. It was finding it weird just how much Mizuki-sensei knew about the Scroll and its location, but he just put it off as redundant tests.

"Hmm…Now, this scroll must be special I wonder, what good techniques are there" Naruto undid the ties holding the scroll and partially unrolled it. As he scanned the scrolls words. Naruto suddenly found himself shivering. Everything about the scroll screamed for him to read.

"There's not enough time in a day let alone the about 2 hours it'll take for them to find me. I'll have to copy them for later"

Naruto took out a pen and a spare blank scroll (the basic tools of a genius prankster, because you never know when inspiration may strike)(A/N: I stole that from **Lysander45's Naruto Legacy of the Hokages**) he unrolled the scroll further and began to copy down the techniques.

'Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone technique), a ninjutsu that creates solid clones of the user by evenly splitting the users chakra. Unlike clones, these are not illusions, but perfect copies with their own chakra coil system but, they are not capable of performing jutsu separately from the original. Though they can force out chakra like a human, they are not stable enough to preform jutsu, except in special occasions. (A/N: like the sealing technique for example) They will disappear when hit once' Naruto read. 'Oh wow, this would be making training and other daily things so easy. I think I'm going to like this technique.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was alone in his apartment, thinking about the conversation that he had had earlier that day with Naruto. It struck him as eerie that Mizuki would break the rules for Naruto.

"It's not like I don't like him, but that's just strange. "

A knocking on the door woke Iruka from his thoughtful pondering. He moved to the door, the banging continuing. He opened it and Mizuki panting. He could tell from his expression that this was serious.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?"

"Iruka, its Naruto. He's stolen the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's home and run away! Everyone's out searching for him!"

Iruka was stunned. Why would Naruto do something like steal the Forbidden Scroll? Did the thought of a second genin test scare him? Was it a reach for power? It couldn't be. He knew Naruto better.

"You go join the others. I'll be along shortly" he said, shutting the door and racing to find his shinobi attire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's all over Naruto" Iruka said, looking hard at his student. He looked to see the condition he was in. All over Naruto's body were scuffs, bruises and marks that only intense training could produce.

'Just as I expected. He's been training.' he thought.

"Hey there Iruka-sensei, I wasn't expecting you to show up so soon. I only had time to master one technique, and I've only just finished doing that." Naruto said while scratching the back of his neck and grinning at his sensei. But Naruto got the smile wiped off his face when Iruka smacked him behind the head

"What The Hell I wrong with you?"

"What the fuck was that for" Naruto was answered by another smack behind the head.

"Watch your language. Now why the hell would you steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

"It's the 2nd genin test. Damn! And Mizuki said this would be a good idea! Wait… where is he?"

'Mizuki! What is he doing?' then it click to Iruka "OH MY GOD"

"Naruto, give me the scroll" Mizuki called out. But not before sending a barrage of kunais at Iruka.

"No Naruto! Don't give him the scroll. Mizuki used you to get it, and now he plans to steal it and use its forbidden secrets for his own gain! Don't trust him; everything he says is a lie!" Iruka yelled,

Mizuki scoffed "Don't trust me?! Your one to talk Iruka, you're the ones that's been lying to him! Everyone has! Why don't I prove my trust, by telling Naruto the truth!"

"No Mizuki don't!"

Naruto was confused. Not a minute ago he had been about to show everyone his skills as a ninja, and now Mizuki sensei had attacked him and they were arguing with each other.

"What's going on? Why did you attack us? Who's lying to me"

"You know that twelve years ago, this village was attacked by the great demon Kyuubi no Kitsune. It killed many people, but the Yondaime Hokage sealed it away and saved us. After that, Sandaime passed a new law."

"Law? What law? Mizuki, have you drank too much tonight?" Naruto scream. In truth, he was scared. But being an adolescent boy, he did the most common thing, he converted it into anger and ignorance.

"Shut up you brat. You wouldn't know because the law was about you" Mizuki voice rose to the excitement a sadistic evil man would get.

"The law states that nobody is ever allowed to tell you that you are the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox that almost destroyed the village and killed everyone and that's why everyone hates you! Even Iruka! He may pretend to be your friend, but he's just trying to win you over so he can kill you himself! Now die demon!!!" Mizuki threw the shurikan with more strength then a Kage.

The Speed of the shurikan didn't faze Naruto. Nothing did. He just waited. He waited for the people to pop out and say just kidding. For someone to tell him it wasn't true. He waited for everything. Anything that would save him from the madness that Mizuki just told him. The info that mad his heart, mind, and entire body race and gave him more pain that anyone ever could. But it didn't happen.

'It's all true' Naruto thought. Then he heard the found of piercing flesh.

"It's not all true Naruto! You're not the Kyuubi even if he's sealed inside of you!" Iruka stood over Naruto who he pushed to the ground to save him from the shurikan

"You've always been alone haven't you Naruto. You've never had anyone be there for you, too congratulate you when you succeed or pick you up when you fail" said Iruka, all his pent up emotion boiling to the surface, tears flowing in small lines down his face.

"Were alike you and I, I too have always been alone. Ever since my parents died, I've had no one to help me either, too recognize me. Like you I became the class clown, doing anything to be noticed, just too be seen and acknowledged in anyway. My grades declined, life was always so hard, so painful. Naruto…I'm sorry."

Still in shock, Naruto ran for the forest

"Naruto, come back" he cried in desperation.

"Don't bother" drawled Mizuki while secretly taking out a kunai from his pouch. "The Kyuubi is just like me, it'll do anything for power. He'll use the scroll and take revenge on the village for all the pain it suffered. You saw the look in his eyes. Those are the eyes of a demon" and he threw his head back, laughing out loud.

"Now, if you don't mind I have a scroll to collect and a demon to kill. Then I'll be back for you Iruka." He turned and looked Iruka in the eyes. "Oh, just to make sure you don't go anywhere or if you do, you don't make it too far" he stabbed the kunai into Iruka's kneecaps before leaping into the trees. His laughter echoed through the woods long after he had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leant against a tree, keeping his breathing as quiet as possible to avoid detection. He just couldn't get over what just happened. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

Mizuki landed and found Naruto hiding behind a tree in disbelief. This couldn't get any better. Naruto was in his grasp to destroy with no protection what so ever.

'I won't just kill him, I will utterly destroy him. I'll shred his soul to pieces. And what better way then to revoke him of the closest thing he has to family'

Mizuki did a Kage Bunshin and henged it into Iruka. Then they went into place so Naruto could see them.

"Why do you help the Demon brat?" Mizuki screamed to his clone

"I won't let you kill him" Iruka henge whispered. "That will be MY job!" he screamed.  
"That monster killed my parents and I have a right to end its life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooo….cliff hanger…hopefully you were getting into it…well that's the chapter. I hoped u liked it how will Naruto act to the words of Mizuki kage bunshined into Iruka.

NAAAAAA!!!! I'M JUST FUCKIN WIT YOU!!!

Here's the rest of the chapter (though it would be messed up if I did that)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. The one who protected him ever since the beginning of the Academy, the one who fed him nurtured him and treated him like a father would say those words.

"Yo…you really believe that?" Naruto stammered while looking to the ground.

"Of course. You didn't think that I actually cared for a demon like you."

'I'll kill them' Naruto thought. '**You can't do it by yourself, child. You need my power**' a mysterious voice said. And with the turmoil that Naruto was going threw, he didn't care who or what the voice was. 'Give it to me, then'

"I…I idolized you… yo…you were what kept me sane…I can't believe it was **ALL A LIE!!!**" Naruto looked up at the two with his red eyes and thick whisker marks, while giving off a wave of killer intent. It was at that time, they thought that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't the best idea.

"**I SWEAR YOU WONT SEE TOMORROW MORNINGS LIGHT!!!**" OOOOOHH. Yea. That was conformation saying that this wasn't a good idea. Naruto ran to them and destroy the clone.

"It was a clone?" a ting of joy went off in Naruto knowing that wasn't Iruka, but then it clicked.

"**YOU TRIED TO TRICK ME! You wanted me to think that was Iruka, didn't you? That was you henged?**" of course, that was the denial and hope speaking, but he was right. Naruto went to attack

Mizuki was crapping his pants.

'Damn… who out there hates me? This is the work of God or some sadistic Fanfic writer. (A/N: Sorry. Usually I'm against an author putting themselves in a story or anything like that, but I just couldn't help myself)

Naruto speed, strength, stamina, chakra, everything about him was overpowering Mizuki. He didn't just beat Mizuki, he broke bones with every hit.

"**I promised you wouldn't see light and I will complete that promise**" Naruto went in for the finishing blow, but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't do it Naruto." Iruka said (A/N: took his ass long enough to get here.) it was a miracle Iruka was still standing, but he had to stop Naruto.

"Don't stoop to his level. Let the hokage deal with him. If you kill him, people will think you are a monster. Please don't." With every word, Naruto's Kyuubi power repressed. When it disappeared, all Naruto could do was cry on Iruka.

"It's ok, Naruto."

"I'm glad you really care Iruka sensei."

"Of course I do. Now after we drop off this trash and bring back the scroll, how about I take you for ramen.(after visiting the hospital of course)" With those words, Naruto's attitude switched bipolar.

"Yea, let's." Naruto said.

"Soo…" Iruka said while going back to the village. "If I'm 'like a father' to you, why is it that you never listen to what I say"

'Oh god' Naruto thought while rolling his eyes, "I'll never hear the end of this one."

While inside him, a certain fox was thinking. "Hmm… he sits there and goes crazy, and now is acting like it never happened. He he…I have an interesting tenant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

review.


	5. Voting Not a Chapter

Yo… this isn't a chapter I'm starting a vote for who Naruto is going to be with. You have to vote between Ino and TenTen. But the thing is that the loser won't be with him.

Ino: 0  
TenTen: 0

vote


	6. Meeting Senseis and Genin Test

Hi. I'm back and I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed. I appreciate it. Ok here are the votes now. Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto 

Ino: 2  
Tenten: 6

I also have another question. Should I pair up Neji and Hinata? Because, I'm not an incest fan or anything, but you also have to put into perspective that they are from a prestigious clan and well they wouldn't let people marry outside of the clan plus they look like the type to arrange marriages. This would explain that random meeting in the manga, since there would be no reason to bring Hinata to Neji's cages bird sealing. To me it doesn't matter since I really don't think ill touch that topic a lot but, I write for the masses though I can please everyone.

Hin/Nej: 0  
no Hin/Nej: 0

oh, and of course, you need to vote on a weapon. I've got a couple of ideas that you can vote on or send you thoughts in…I'll add it if I think I can adjust to it.

Hook Swords (what Kabal from MK and Jet from Avatar use)/**h x x p / w w w . m a r t I a l a r t s u p p l y . c o m / W e a p o n s / S w o r ds / C h I n e s e S w o r d s / T w I n H o o k S w o r d / t w I n h oo k s w o r d s . g I f **: 0

Deer Horn Knives/**h x x p / I m a g e . s h o p z I l l a . co m / re s I z e ? s q 1 6 0 & u I d 42 9 46 0 0 2 7 & m I d 12 4 7 7 **: 0

Pata/ **h x x p / e n . w I k I p e d I a . o r g / w I k I / P a t a 2 8 w e a p o n 2 9** : 0

/turn xx into tt and delete the spaces/

Naruto will get twin Sai's and a normal sword like a wakizashi or a katana as a given, but he'll get one of the weapons up there. Another thing, I decided that Naruto's Taijutsu is Capoeira. Because. The same way the gentle fist flows, so does Capoeira so it would be a good defense against it. And it makes sense that he has a taijutsu to counter the person he always trains with. But it's not fully Capoeira because he will also throw in some regular attacks to switch up his style

now on to the next chapter

Chapter 5

Meeting Senseis and Genin Test

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandaime sat at his desk in front of jounins while smoking his pipe. Today was the day that would change 3 of the jounin's carrier. Today was the selection for Genin Sensei.

"Ok. This year we got lucky, again. We have thirty kids even, so no sitting here trying to find ways to keep the teams fair and garbage. That gives extra paperwork." Sandaime stated.

"Ok, Genin teams. Before we get started, are there any specific genins anyone would like to teach" Sandaime wondered why he continued to ask this question? Every here he ask and gets no reply. But, of course, since people liked to contradict his thoughts comma, he got three responses.

"Uzamaki Naruto." Kakashi, Kurenai, and Anko called simultaneously.

"Oh boy. For real, what is with you three and your obsession with this child?" Sandaime asked. He just found it ironic how a boy who's been lonely was so spoiled.

"Please, hokage-sama, I want to train the boy." Kurenai really wanted to train the boy, but she was also the biggest mystery to everyone in the room except the hokage. He was the only one who knew her secret.

"No, Hokage-sama. Allow me to train the boy. I have watched the boy. He is more like me. That means that I could most likely show him more things he could do and would fit his style." Well, that pretty much summed up Anko's obsession with the boy to everyone in the room. But in truth, Anko didn't know why he was obsessed with the boy. Something about him just told her he was meant to be with her.

"No. Please, hokage-sama, let me train him" Kurenai persisted. While those two bickered, Kakashi sat down next to the hokage and looked at the roster. As he continued to look he realized something.

"If I may interject…"

"Kakashi, shut up" Sandaime said before the two women could bite his head off. "You were the last person here, so you don't deserve a say in this"

"I know you all a little mad…" Kakashi said.

"Don't get us started Kakashi," stated Genma. "If we start on how you left us waiting 5 hours, 3 hours since we came 2 hours late, you're leaving this office in a body bag."

"Ok. I get the point, but I just want to say, that it's understood that Uchiha Sasuke is mine right."

"Yes. You're the only one who can train his Sharingan when it is revealed." Sandaime stated.

"Ok, I'm leaving. It's been decided that I'll get Sasuke, this years #1 rookie. And going by the original settings of teams, I get the student with the lowest score and the class's top mind, which happens to be Haruno Sakura and Uzamaki Naruto. Ok bye" and like that, the upside down U shaped eye freak poofed out of the room.

"Damn… He just played you two" Genma said, while shaking his head. After that, a wave of killer intent coming from the women washed over all of them, but mainly focused on Genma.

"I don't care how much you're mad, ladies, you're not going to kill Genma. And Kakashi screwed you over, so you can't do anything about it. Don't go hunting the Cyclops either. So, since that was the only request, ill start giving out teams." Sandaime picked up the paper Kakashi was looking at. "Genma, you get team 1 which consists of…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was on his way to the academy. After 2 week off, which consisted of ramen, Kohonamaru, training, meditating, a spectacular meeting, and all that good stuff, he had to go and talk to Iruka with the rest of the class so they can find out their jounin sensei and teams. Naruto went to class and sat down anywhere randomly. He was thinking about the two weeks that had happen, but his thoughts were cut short by a mostly annoying voice.

"MOVE, NARUTO!!! I WAS GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!!!" screeched Sakura.

"Screw you" Naruto said. Don't get Naruto wrong, he used to like Sakura when he was younger, but as he grew he realized she just looked good. They had nothing in common. He'd still hit it though. But of course, someone who didn't know them and just heard him say that to her would think that he hates her. That's not true. Sure, they fought, but he didn't hate her. If she cursed him, he cursed her. But if she was nice to him, he treated her like a queen.

"GET UP SO I CAN SIT NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN" she yelled

"you know what Sakura, you can…" Naruto leaned in to her ear and whispered a few words then said "I would really, appreciate it." Naruto said, seductively while winking at her. And with that, the red faced Sakura slapped Naruto with unnatural strength sending him half way across the room

"YOU PERVERT!" Those words were basically Sakura's bird call for mostly all the ladies in the class. In seconds she was covered in women screaming "what he say" and "what happen."

"You won't believe it, he told me to…" Naruto felt true fear when he heard the reactions of the girls after Sakura finished that sentence, because when she was done, he saw the knuckles crack and he felt the hidden power arise. The power that could make a woman villager gain the strength of a kage. He knew the power of legends and was about to see it fist hand.

"Uhh…I…was…kidding?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka walked into the room.

"Ok class, today we…daaaaaaaaaaamn!! What is that" Iruka pulled out a stick from god knows where and started poking a red mutilated blob on his floor.

"Oh…I think that's one of your students." One girl said with malice in her voice.

**30 minutes later (and quick healing skills)**

OH MY GOD, THAT'S NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok. I'm not I know you really don't want to be here so I'm going to announce your jounin sensei's. Team 1..." Iruka called out. Naruto just patiently waited for his name to be called.

"Damn. Half these kids I've never heard of." Naruto exclaimed while Iruka announced Team 6.

"Team 7: Uzamaki Naruto..." Naruto listen up. "...Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto groaned. "...and Haruno Sakura."

"Yeah!" Sakura cheered

"No!" shouted Ino

"Com on, Iruka. Why would you do something like that to me? Both Sakura AND Sasuke? Now I can understand only Sakura, she nice when she's alone, but adding Sasuke just makes her the biggest bitch in the world. " commented Naruto which got him a chuckle from Iruka and sweat drop from the class.

"Sorry Naruto, but you did it to yourself. So this is you own self inflicted punishment"

'They talk about them like they aren't there.'

"Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino."

'_This is bull.'_ thought Naruto '_they couldn't stick me with Hinata? Come on! She may be my ex, but were still great friends. But, noo. They give me Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura! I'd have a more enjoyable time tying my hands behind my back, blindfolding myself, and going into Iwa with a shirt saying 'I am the Yondaime reincarnated.' Naruto thought. _'

"Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanako Ino." Iruka said

"These teams are designed to balance out. They are made for maximum performance and all that stuff" Iruka explained. "So now wait for your jounin senseis"

"Team 1" called Genma "lets go"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The classroom was empty. Everyone was with their jounin senseis. This, of course, didn't apply to team 7, which consisted of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They've been waiting for the last two hours for their jounin sensei.

"That's it! He's going to pay" Naruto started setting up a prank on the door.

"He's a jounin, Naruto, he wont fall for _that_" Sakura, though, was secretly hoping he would.

As they continued to bicker, they heard footsteps coming to the room, Kakashi pulled the day open.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late I…" but Kakashi never finished that sentence. When he opened the door, he saw a rock coming down at him. He dodged the rock by smacking it to the floor. Biggest mistake of his life. When the rock fell, he started to hear a spraying noise. When he looked up he saw what was going down. The rock he smacked to the floor was connected to a stink bomb that was slowly letting off fumes. When he looked back to his students, he saw 3 cardboard versions of them that were smiling or smirking in Sasuke's case.

"They must've used to kawarami." Kakashi thought franticly. 'We'll be on the roof' was written on the cardboards.

"Oh shi…" Kakashi didn't get to finish that sentence since the bomb exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the roof, team 7 was dying. Even Sasuke was laughing even though it held more of a sadistic tone and was pretty quiet. But they all shut up instantly when a jounin sensei arrived.

"My first impression is your lucky murder is illegal." Kakashi growled. "Now I want your names, likes, dislikes, dreams and how to get this smell of me."

"You should go first as an example" Sakura stated.

"Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are torturing genins sadistically and calling it training, I dislike insolent genins, and my dreams are to make my genins students cry themselves to sleep every night after training. Your turn, Pinky (and the brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain… lol" Naruto sang and laughed. "Dobe")" now usually, Kakashi would say something like 'I like stuff' or 'dreams? ...yea I have them' but his sense of smell was being distorted and he was pissed off to no end.

"O…ok. My names Haruno Sakura…" Sakura gave her Sasuke crazy speech while 3 pairs of eyes rolled while one just looked away while scowling.

"Ok. You know, you look very exited to be here so you can so next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke…" as Sasuke gave his avenger speech and once again, 3 pairs of eyes rolled but one stared with stars in them.

"Ok, now you, Sunshine."

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto. I like ramen, my friends, and playing pranks, which includes being a perv to anger women. Though, the after effects aren't so great. (Shudders at the thought of class). I dislike people who think they are better then others and who don't like people for things beyond their control. My dream isn't a dream. People always wake up from dreams. And I will become hokage."

**"You would like to thank the academy" **Kyuubi said. (The third pair of eyes in case you were wondering.)

'Shut up you damn fox!' Naruto thought.

"Nice speech. You want to thank the Academy." Kakashi said. Naruto just sweat dropped.

Kakashi told them about the 2nd genin test and everything.

"Ok, so ill see you tomorrow at 7 o'clock on training ground 7. Oh, and don't eat, you'll most likely just throw it up" Kakashi poofed out.

"Hey, I…" Naruto was interrupted by another poof.

"He He" Kakashi chuckled. "I almost forgot" while letting out a small amount of killing intent, he asked politely, "Please tell me how to get this smell of me, or else."

"**Amateur**"

Naruto, being a little frightened, checked his inventory. When he found the bomb he used, he looked up at Kakashi scared out of his ass.

"Well, you see… the one I got hit with is a special prototype I made yesterday. In order to remove the smell, you must…drink skunk juices and…and blended onions and garlic. You see, these foods have a special chemical in them to remove toxins from a specific system in you body… and well… I made sure that that was the only part of your body it effected that's why if you smell your skin it's not there but it's al around you. The smell is inside of you, not on you."

Kakashi's visible eye started twitching and a small whimpering escaped his lips. And if you looked real hard you would see…no…that's not a tear... is it? Kakashi just silently walked out the door. His only thought was that he had to make sure they passed, because when they did, he would make every single day of their life a living hell. His sadistic laugh could be heard throughout the whole village.

A small chill ran down the genin's spine then they snapped back to reality.

"Hey" Naruto said, "I have an i…" "Don't care, dobe" Sasuke said, cutting him off. Sakura ran after Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, How about we…"

"No!" ('Damn! Shut down' Naruto said in the background)

Sakura stood their defeated.

"Well, Sakura, you can always help me with my i…" "Don't need you to bother me right now, Naruto. My god, you're so annoying" Sakura said, once again cutting him off and using him to vent anger. She left the room with those words.

"Ok… I guess I'll put my plan into motion." Naruto went home to transform into Kiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my" Kiko said. Naruto put a little twist into today's transformation. Today, she was blushing very hard in the henge. Kiko went up to one of the younger librarians who she knew was very talkative and showed her the book she found.

"Hi" Kiko said.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have any books on him" Kiko showed the women a picture of Kakashi and used her blush as an 'attraction' to Kakashi on why she wanted to know about him. Now Naruto knew that there wouldn't be any books, since it was illegal to have books on live and active ninjas. If the info was in the wrong hand, it could destroy a village if the cards were played right. But, he was hoping she could have a little info on him. Anything would help.

"Oh Kakashi!" the Librarian said with hearts in her eyes. She started to rant about the perfections of Kakashi, and then she said something that was a great asset. "…but, I think he suffers from manahoraphobia. (Fake word people) Derives from Latin words. Mana means early and hora means time. I swear, he couldn't be early if his life depended on it. He will never be early. He must always be late by 2 hours at least. But I'm sorry. It's illegal to have books on active ninjas besides the atlas."

"It's ok" Kiko said this depressingly, but in truth, he was happy beyond all comparison. 'So today wasn't just a small problem. He does it regularly. So I'm not showing up at 7 and I already decided I was eating so I will have either a double advantage or throwing up and sleeping in will balance each other out.'

"Buuuut… if you really want to know more about him, here" the librarian gave her a card.

'Kakashi's Fan club'

"…I gotta go…bye" Naruto walked away from this awkward situation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ate, cleaned, and got ready for bed. He sat in a meditative position but before he started to really focus, he heard Kyuubi say "**don't bother coming in. I got nothing for you**"

"Damn. You promised to help me train, but you haven't done anything to help." Naruto whined.

"**Don't blame me. I haven't trained a human in such a long time; I'm trying to remember what your kind is capable of learning. Now get some sleep.**"

Naruto complied and while he drifted into his fantasy world of dreaming, he remembered how he met Kyuubi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(flashback)_

_Naruto woke up and looked at his clock. He groaned when he saw it was 2:00 P.M. ever since he met Kohonamaru, he's been training/playing with him almost non-stop, and he still hasn't finished what he has been training all week. He even cancelled training with Hinata to do this training. He had to learn how to completely meditate. Iruka told his class about meditation before and after his ordeal with Mizuki, he has been interested._

_(flashback in a flashback)_

"_Ok class." Iruka said "Now I taught you about meditation and clearing your mind. But there is another reason. Most people have 'inner species' that if they can reach, they can break their limits. Most stronger ninjas unlocked them already. There was only one who didn't and could've been greater then he was. Fun fact actually the Yondaime didn't even know of this until a conversation with the Kazekage once. So the Yondaime had all his strength yet never broke his limits, which all of Konoha top ninja had done."_

_(end flashback in a flashback)_

_Naruto thought about it since then and if he could learn to meditate, he could talk to the Kyuubi. Most people would call him crazy, others would say he trying to contact the beast to destroy Konoha or some bullshit like that, but it was just a hint of curiosity, the same way how people would love to see the dinosaurs. He's had no luck, but thinks he's getting closer. In the limited time he's had, he has learned to clear his mind completely and he was determined to finish this before he started his genie job.  
_

_Naruto sat and meditated on his bed.  
_

_**7 hours later**_

_Naruto was fed up. He put himself through all this stuff and had no progress whatsoever. He decided enough is enough. Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a flooded sewer with closed doors._

_"What in the hell" Naruto couldn't believe it. "How long have I been here?" Naruto tried to open the door but to no avail. He kept on walking until he saw a red light in the back of him. He turned around and saw the light that he was drawn to. When he reached the light at the end of the tunnel, (A/N: NO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! Had to do it and you know you were thinking it too.) He found a cage. This cage was seeping in powerful chakra that was incredible._

_"No. This couldn't be the Kyuubi's, could it. This power doesn't feel evil." Naruto pondered._

_"**Shut up. Really, what the hell took you so long?**" the creature in the cage said  
_

"_Wha?" was the only word that could leave the blonde genin's mouth. _

_"**I've been waiting for 5 hours. I thought 'ok, if he has patience to wait 2 hours, ill bring him in here' but those 5 extra hours were unnecessary**" he ranted._

_The blonde knew that this was the Kyuubi, but wanted to hear it from its mouth. "Who are you?"  
_

"_**Well, usually I would give my 'foolish mortal, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune' speech, but I'm pissed**"_

"_I KNEW IT!" Naruto yelled. "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU OVERGROWN FURBALL," ("I take offense to that" Kyuubi said mockingly) "YOU HAVE BEEN MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL EVER SINCE I WAS BORN. NOW I HAVE QUESTIONS ANF YOU BETTER ANSWER"_

_"**ok**"_

_  
"First off, why did you attack Konoha?" (A/N: Now, before you read this, go back to the 1st chapter and read the 7th paragraph. Cause you get that wonderful taste of irony)_

_"**oh god, that day still haunts me forever. I was at my house with my family and from no where, I was summoned by the Shugo Rei (Spirit Protector) blessings (what you humans call bloodlines) and 100 human sacrifices. It's a special ritual that can only be preformed by that specific group that deals with illusions and summoning rituals and once every 20 years. You can summon us and we will be at your every command**."_

_Kyuubi saw the legos click in Naruto's head through his eye, so he had to stop it before he jumped to conclusion_

"_**You think you know where this is going but you don't**" Kyuubi said. "**You think that I was controlled to attack Konoha, but I wasn't. Those small villages on the way to Konoha were my target. But they left me weak so I had to walk home. On my way home I was ambush by some retarded man yelling attack! I mean they could've just ask or even tried bribe me to not destroy the village. But no.**" Kyuubi ranted on while Naruto was in disbelief._

_"You're telling me that the whole attack on Konoha was a mistake."_

_"**Yup that's it in a nutshell.**" The knowledge he gained today was so enraging, he did what anyone who just found out his whole life of hatred and people ignoring him and giving him dirty looks was all caused by a simple mistake would do._

_"Hehehehe hehehehe HEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto fell into a state of hysteria. Then soon, he started to cry._

_"My whole life has been nothing. NOTHING! What the hell…why is it that I was chosen? There had to be plenty of other kids that could've done it. What made them choose me?" Naruto cried. "What about me made them think that my life wasn't important, that I could be the victim of all this?"_

_Naruto looked at the Kyuubi and asked him, "How do you look into a child's eyes knowing that you're the reason for his pain?" Naruto answered before he got a response. "You don't. You just go and die and let him take care of himself."_

_"**Look kid, go get some rest and I'll answer your questions tomorrow.**" Kyuubi said._

_"ok." Naruto was kick out of this sewer and, denying his growling stomach, went to bed._

_**The Following Morning**_

_Naruto got up and didn't waste anytime. At breaking neck time he took care of hygienic issues, ate and went into meditative state. In five minutes, he was in the sewer._

_He ran to the light again with such speed that he didn't notice on of the doors were open._

_  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
_

_Naruto got to the cage and started with the questions._

_"What is a Shugo Rei?"_

"_**What? Oh my night was good. I got some sleep. The dripping was a little annoying but after 15 years of it, it you get use to it. You know, I never expected you to actually care about my night, but you surprise me,**" Kyuubi said dryly_

_  
"Sorry. Now that you have informed me about your night, what is a Shugo Rei?"_

_"**Let me show you**" (A/N: The author is getting tired of bolding) Kyuubi was engulfed in a bright light and when it died down a man was shown. This man was godlike. (He has red eyes red hair red clothes etc.)_

_"Ok," said Naruto. "I'm going to say this in the most heterosexual way possible. You're beautiful. I don see how a demon can…" and Naruto was cut off by the Kyuubi._

_"I'm not a demon. I am a Shugo Rei which means Spirit Protector. We are the higher beings that created all. There are no such things as demons. You ignorant humans just call us by our looks. When we are in mortal form, we are gods to you. Mortal form gives us unlimited power in your world. Nothing is impossible. But that power can only be used once a year for 20 minutes. But that power you can't touch." Kyuubi stop to breath, even though he didn't need it.  
_

"_Beast form is more of a play thing though. It's only for destruction and fun, and we only get one. That power you can touch, but only enveloped in my chakra, which can actually kill you. The only thing you can touch is minute forms of chakra, stamina, etc. but beast form, to you is seen as demons"_

_"Well that's some load." Naruto complained_

_"But it does come in handy. When we need to blow some steam, we destroy some stuff and it wont sully our names."_

_"Speaking of names, what is yours? I doubt that Kyuubi is it."_

_"My name is P_**_eruro. It's Latin for to inflame. And before you ask, Latin is an ancient language that was created by us demons and passed to humans. (They were too dumb to make their own language.)_**_"  
_

"_Ok. Why are you not depressed or trying to find a way out of me?"_

_"The Shugo Rei are immortal beings so when you die, the only way I'll be destroyed is by reforming in the lands of our species. And I already told my family where I was. I sent them a message before the Shingami put me in some pathetic little baby. ("Hey!") There are even some effects on you also." Kyuubi told Naruto of the effect it has on him._

_"That's crazy! One more question. Do you know anything about me or my history?"_

_Shit. Kyuubi knew a lot about the history of Naruto he was there and listening when Sandaime told the three about his genealogy. The seal, actually gives him more strength then people knew because it's designed to feed off of evil. But digressing, he also knew that there was a specific time that Naruto was suppose to be informed so he had only one choice. Lie._

_"No." Kyuubi said, while looking into the disappointed face of Naruto. "Now I have questions for you. How much weight are you wearing?"_

_  
"120 lbs. both me and Hinata have 20 on each limb and 40 around the chest."_

_"Ok. Bye the end of this month you should have on 240."_

"_Haha. That's impossible. No human can work with that much weight."_

"_Biggest person alive was well over 1,000 lbs. so I think you can handle a little over 500 something easy" Naruto was about to complain then he realized something._

_"Hey, wait. What do you mean over 500?" Naruto asked_

_"Easy. When we train, I am going to push you until you've reach weights weighing 480 and can move easily. So that's 80 for each limb and 160 around the chest. Oh, start adding these three ingredients to everything you eat." Kyuubi handed him a paper._

_"What for?" Naruto wondered_

_"These three ingredients give muscle more density and less mass. Henceforth, you will still have speed and flexibility and not be enormous like a body builder. Second question, Have you decided on a weapon you would like to use?"_

_"Yea, but I can't choose." Naruto stated._

_"Ok. But you need some normal weapons for safety. They don't need to be your specialty, but you need to be competent in them. You won't need to learn that now. Most likely when you are older you can get into weapon specialty. You see, I meet a ninja weapon specialist around your age back when I was exploring your world and he tried to rob me. We did battle and I figured out his style. When I disarmed him and he had to rely on ninja skills, everything he did was based on this style. So I think that after you've mastered or have a good basis on your style, then you'll be trained in kenjutsu."_

"_I got it. So you think that if I start now, my moves will be predictable based on my kenjutsu?" Naruto asked._

_"Don't know, but I don't want to risk it. Last question, why have you not looked at those scrolls that you copied parts of the Forbidden scroll on?"_

_Naruto was speechless. He couldn't believe that he really forget about the scroll completely._

_"Well, don't touch it yet. I want to go over it with you while I'm training you. Well, that's enough for today. You need to get out you spent two whole days inside. Bye" and Kyuubi threw Naruto back into the real world._

_(end flashback)  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up ready for the genin test. He took a bath, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. He was surprised by the fact that there was a second one, but he wouldn't let it stop him.

'it doesn't matter. I am the best and I am an Uchiha. Nothing will stop me from getting power.' Sasuke thought.

His thoughts sounded confident, but he really didn't truly believe it but, he was still being his regular self though. His only worry was that his team would hold him back from the power. Especially Naruto.

'If he slows me down from obtaining power, he will regret it.'

As Sasuke was leaving, he looked at his fridge.

'No. Kakashi said no so I don't need it, no matter how stupid that excuse sounded.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was up early. She took a bath, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, brushed her hair, blow-dried her hair, and did everything imaginable to it.

'I have to look good for Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought. (A/N: this isn't a Sasuke and Sakura Bashing story)

Sakura was ready to take this genin test. She didn't even look at the fridge when she passed it

'a competent ninja must listen to their superiors on all cases.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura got to training ground 7 to se Sasuke but Naruto was nowhere in site.

'This is my perfect chance to win over Sasuke-kun's love.' Sakura thought with hearts in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After 30 minutes of swooning over Sasuke and being ignored, Sakura got bored and waited and starved for another hour. (so 1 h 30 m has passed)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned.

"Time to get up"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi yawned.

"10 more minutes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, so she let out and aggravated scream.

"ARGH!!! WHERE ARE YOU NARUTO?"

"Up here" Sakura looked up a little startled by Naruto's voice to see him jumping down from a tree.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEE…" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks while Sasuke's whipped around at lightning speed. Naruto was a little freaked out since they were staring at him, while their noses were twitching.

"YOU HAD MISO RAMEN WITH A FISHCAKE ON THE SIDE!!" Sakura screamed\ Sasuke said venomously.

"yea…why?"

"Kakashi sensei said not to eat." Sakura stated.

"So? I know that I perform better with food in my stomach." Naruto stated.

"That doesn't explain how you knew about the genin test. Who told you to sleep in? That is cheating. Being informed, you have an unfair advantage." Sasuke stated furiously.

"No one informed me about the Genin test. And this isn't part of the genin test. This is part of my idea that neither of you wanted any part of yesterday." Naruto snapped. He was heated that he was accused of cheating.

"What idea?"

"The idea to go around and ask about Kakashi."

"That was a shit idea anyway. It's illegal to tell anyone about that type if info…" Sasuke stated trying to upstage Naruto

"But personal info is still legal. Henceforth learning that could help in psychological warfare. Or a certain pieces of information can tell you how to deal with a person, the same way I learned that Kakashi will always be at least 2 hours late." Naruto wasn't backing down. He knew he won this fight.

"So, if you knew this, why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked.

"First off, I don't know where you live, and second off, would you have believed me?" Naruto asked.

"Yo" Kakashi said

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Sorry. I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!!!"

"Whatever." Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock and set it to go off at 12:00.

"Let me explain. You three need to try and get these bells from me before time runs out. You have three hours to try and get one."

"Sensei, I think you made a mistake. There are two bells and three of us." Sakura spoke, "How can we all get a bell."

Kakashi happily, "Looks like you've figured it out. Only two of you can pass or none at all. And the loser gets tied to this post while watching the winner eat then sent back to the academy. Ok. Now get ready. GO!" Three Blurs disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

'They had, indeed, been well trained." He thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'ok' Naruto thought. 'I need to make a strategy'

"**You know, This reminds me if that story you read of the three genins who had to stop their sensei who tried to cross the village**" Kyuubi said. He knew the point of this, but he wanted Naruto to find it himself. But that didn't mean he could point him in the right direction.

'Yea, And the one where the three genins got a mission that escalated to an S class mission.'

"**Oh, and don't forget the comedy with the three genins who had to run the village when the kage was gone. Whoo! Good time.**"

'Oh. The best one ever. When the three genins hat to g…' then it click to Naruto. '**THREE** genins! Never two. He's trying to break us up.'

"**Took you long enough to find out. Now go and find the others and tell them**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was trying to find Sasuke. She thought that if she could help him enough, he would be nice enough to get a bell for her. One of the greatest parts of a ninja was the mind and manipulation, after all.

'Then we could be together and get rid of' "NARUTO" She screamed. Out of nowhere, the blonde genin popped out of nowhere.

"Shit. We have to leave." After they got to a new hiding spot, they started talking.

"What are you doing?" she said

"We need to work together." He said.

"What! No. I can do that to Sasuke-kun."

"No. Listen to me," Naruto persisted. "the point of the test is to…"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to find Sasuke."

"Shit. Have to ask Sasuke, now."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the hell was he thinking. Naruto should've known they wouldn't believe him, or even hear him out. Once he said work together to Sasuke, he got hit with a barrage of "You'll hold me back" and "I work alone." Stupid stuff Sasuke would say, you know.

'Well, I guess I have to do this alone.'

"**You're serious. You just realized that you need teamwork to beat him, and now you're going to try to do this alone?**"

'Yea, pretty much. Beside, I have kage bunshin. With them, I am a 1 man team. I can do it.' he wrote something on a paper, put it in his pocket, and went off to find Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was furious. But then again, Being stuck in the ground can do that to you.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke was staring at the bells hungrily.

"Oh. You want these." Kakashi said. Kakashi pulled him out of the ground and handed him the bells. Sasuke was smirking in triumph, until he took a close look at the bell.

"THESE ARE HENGED ROCKS!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Huh? Oh yea. Naruto has the bells. He's had them for a while, actually. Ever since we fought." Kakashi stated with his upside down U eye. Sasuke tried to think back to when Naruto took the bells during his fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(flashback) _

_"You and me, right now, fair and square!" the blonde yelled out. "Let's go!"_

"_Finally!" Kakashi said. He had been waiting for 20 minutes and nobody attacked yet "I like you. You're either brave and crazy or stupid and crazy."_

_Huffing arrogantly, Naruto snapped, "Just shut up and let's fight."_

_With that being said, he rushed at him. Lazily reaching into his bag, Kakashi sighed._

_Seeing his sensei reaching into his pouch put the blonde on the defensive. He was ready for everything except what happened next._

_His sensei pulled out a book._

"_What the Fuck?" Naruto's remarked._

"_What are you waiting for?" Kakashi said as he started reading, ignoring the blonde. "Let's fight."_

_Naruto recognized that book that Kakashi was reading. It was Icha Icha Paradise, a perverted adult book. He smirked. 'now's my chance Naruto thought'_

"_Why are you reading that book?" Said Naruto's kage bunshin. He set up a bunch of them and henged them into natural items. The bunshin grabbed the book from Kakashi._

_"Yea. I was thinking about starting to read these. Are they good?"_

_"Yea they're wonderful. And don't slap my book, but you really need to start." Kakashi said while destroying the clone and getting his book back. "You can go in order, or if you read it like vol. 2, 5, 1, 4, 3, you'll get the story in real order." (A/N: he means the story is done like a Quinton Tarentino Movie. It skips around here and there.)_

_The silver haired man looked to his book and stared reading. 'hmm' Kakashi said while reading something interesting. "Lets go. I don't have all day to spend with weak ninjas like you." He said._

_That struck a nerve._

"I'll show you weak!" _he screamed as he charged forward and jumped into the air. He threw a punch with all his strength, but Kakashi dodged it. What really pissed him off to no end was the fact that his eyes didn't avert from his book!_

_'Ugh,' Naruto thought, 'if it wasn't for these weights!'_

_Naruto continued to do all these spectacular attacks, but they were slow. Kakashi easily dodged them without looking up from his book though he was slightly impressed with his taijutsu. Naruto faked a fall into a bush and took off the chest weight. He came at Kakashi with a speed that wasn't expected. He got Kakashi with 4 punches._

"_Now to finish you" Naruto yelled as his fist closed in on Kakashi._

_Kakashi adjusted to the change in speed and darted around behind him. He got a small grin on his face as he formed the tora seal. He had to suppress a chuckle as Naruto stopped dead and stared at the spot where he used to be._

"_Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi said quietly._

_Recognizing the danger of the tora seal, Sakura threw stealth to the winds as she yelled out, "Naruto! Get out of there! Quick! He's going to destroy you!"_

_Looking over the direction that he'd heard her voice, he heard another voice directly behind him, "Too late."_

_All the blonde could do was glance back in time to see Kakashi bringing the tora seal up and thrusting it up his butt. "Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!"_

_Naruto was lucky though. He used Kawarimi and got out quick._

_'You know, I think I should've let him. He wouldn't be expecting the extra 120 lb I weighed and would've broken his fingers (1).'_

_"**but then you would have two fingers up your butt**"_

_'there are some things u have sacrifice' Mentally, they both started cracking up_

_"**Whoo. That was good**" Kyuubi said while wiping tears from his eyes._

'_yea' Naruto said 'but time to get serious.'_

_Kakashi was surprised. Naruto actually got away from the Sennen Goroshi. Naruto did a couple back flips to get to the river. He actually did it to show off, but that's not the point. _

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto said._

"_You can't beat me with this jutsu, Naruto," he said as the seven blondes charged him._

_Then something happened that truly caught him by surprise. Something jumped onto him from behind! Glancing back he caught sight a clump of blonde hair. An eighth clone? Then six others grabbed onto his legs and arms as he was distracted by the Naruto on his back._

"_What happen to all that 'don't let your enemy get behind you' crap" he asked. Kakashi was surprised, but he was ready to use kawarimi to get out of it. but once again, this genin caught him by surprise. Kakashi got hit with a surprise uppercut from underground. (like what he did with Neji)_

_At least that's what Sasuke and Sakura saw. But, what happen in truth, was that Naruto grabbed the bells, switched them with rocks, henged them, then uppercut Kakashi._

_Kakashi's boy went flying, but soon turned into one of Naruto's kage bunshins. The 'Narutos' started to fight and pretended to throw the real one into the bush where he left his weights. He put them back on one could notice and no one did. But after that, Naruto got himself caught in a trap, where he could easily get the attention away from him. (A/N: just cause it's in the flashback, its not know by them. i.e. the parts with the weights or the talk with Kyuubi.)_

_(end flashback)  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke couldn't believe he missed that. It was so simple. But what he didn't get was why didn't stop Naruto.

"If you're wondering why I didn't stop him, it's because he took the bell fair and square." Kakashi said. And the Timer rang.

If you excuse me, I have to tie a fainted pink hair girl to a post. She didn't do anything but faint you see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up tied to the post. She couldn't believe. She expected Naruto of all people to be tied to it, but not her.

"Ok. There is some goods news and bad news. Good news first. Naruto, you're going back to the academy." Naruto's jaw dropped while the other two smirked.

"Why!? I'm the only one who actually passed?" he screamed. Kakashi just ignored him.

"Now for the bad new. Sasuke and Sakura, I'm going to put your names on the blacklist." Their faces dropped. How could he do that? The blacklist was where ninja go if they can't become ninja no matter what. If your name was on the blacklist, you can't be a ninja, period.

Sasuke wasn't going to let him do that. With a loud yell and a kunai in his hand, Sasuke attacked Kakashi. Kakashi easily disarmed him and put him into submission.

"I can break your arm in 7 different ways right now, so I wouldn't try moving if I was you." Kakashi said nonchalantly. "Now, as I was saying, you two are going on the blacklist. You don't have what it takes to be a ninja. Naruto, can you please inform these two what was the reason for this training."

"It was to break us up to see if we could put the mission before ourselves. Teamwork. And it's how I got the bells from you. I used my kage bunshins I made a great number of them and together we worked as a team and we over powered a jounin." He stated.

"Now, if you knew the meaning of this, why didn't you inform us?" Sasuke spat.

"Well. I'm pretty sure I tried, but you wouldn't listen. You two remember these sentences right. 'I don't want to hear it. I'm going to find Sasuke.' And 'You'll hold me back' and 'I work alone.'" Naruto didn't show any sign of malice, he looked like he was full of pity, actually.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto threw the bells at him.

"Let us take the test again. As a team." Naruto said."Now, Why would I do that?" he asked.

"I'll renege on my chance to go back to the academy. And if we fail, you can put my name on the blacklist, too." This shocked everyone. Everyone in the entire village knew Naruto wanted to be hokage. To think that he would risk it for others was one of the most selfless acts that they have ever seen. Even for Naruto.

"Ok. You two eat, but don't feed the pink one." Kakashi said then he left.

Once he left, Naruto grabbed both lunches and divided them.

"Here. I divided these evenly for us to eat." Naruto said.

"But Kakashi-sensei said…" Sakura persisted

"Screw Kakashi sensei. How will you help us when you're too hungry to do anything?"

"But…" Sakura said

"Just eat." Naruto said

"That's not it. It's just that you have less then us." Sakura said

"I ate though. Remember?" As the three started to eat, a large explosion appeared. Kakashi came from the thunder wind and lightning from the sky with an angry expression on the visible part of his face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED HER!" he screamed as dark clouds gathered above them.

"So what. I don't care what you say. That would be torture and I don't think It's far" Naruto said as he got up. And to everybody's surprise Sasuke said thing too.

"It's true. Besides we are a team, if one succeeds, we all succeed and if one falls, we all fall. Sakura is a very important part of our team. We need her as much as everyone else." Sasuke said not faltering.

But everyone, including Sasuke and Asuma, (he finished passing his team and decided to help Kakashi with his effects. He was the wind.) was thinking one thing.

'Where the hell did that come from?'

"IS THAT **_ALL_** YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"YOU!" lightning flashed through the sky and struck the spot between them and Kakashi.

"ALL!" the deafening roar of thunder could be heard.

"Pass." The whole atmosphere of the area had suddenly shifted back to a normal calm one.

"WHAT!"

"You pass. Is it that hard to understand?"

"But why?"

"You guys are the first team I ever had with enough skill and defiance to be a good team. Everyone else did as I said and they're all a bunch of idiots. You can't sit there and help in the torturing of a friend yet call that person a teammate. Those who break the rules are called scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum."

"You all passed. As of tomorrow we are going to doing missions. Now if you excuse me, I have to go report this."

They were all so shocked that without a word they untied Sakura and left their separate ways

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was really confused. Why did he stand up for her? He knew that she shouldn't matter. Even if the fact that he did helped him pass, he wasn't sure why he didn't. but that wasn't what he didn't enjoy. What he didn't enjoy was the feeling that he got once he did and that wouldn't leave him. The one that made him weak the one that blocked his path to power in his eyes. The feeling of friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was Going to the Hokage's office. He knew that Asuma and Kurenai's team's passed and all the others including Anko's and Genma's team, failed so his team was last. So he knew there was no need to rush. But, on his way to the office, his mind couldn't help but wander to a certain blonde.

'What a smart, interesting kid.' He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(flashback) this is an excerpt from the top. I will / the parts I added._

_Naruto recognized that book that Kakashi was reading. It was Icha Icha Paradise, a perverted adult book. He smirked. 'now's my chance Naruto thought'_

"_Why are you reading that book?" Said Naruto's kage bunshin. He set up a bunch of them and henged them into natural items. The bunshin grabbed the book from Kakashi._

_"Yea. I was thinking about starting to read these. Are they good?" /the bunshin slapped on a note inside the book so only Kakashi could see/_

_"Yea they're wonderful. And don't slap my book, but you really need to start." Kakashi said while destroying the clone and getting his book back. "You can go in order, or if you read it like vol. 2, 5, 1, 4, 3, you'll get the story in real order." (A/N: he means the story is done like a Quinton Tarentino Movie. It skips around here and there.)_

_The silver haired man looked to his book and stared reading. 'hmm' Kakashi said while reading something interesting. /He got a letter from Naruto._

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Well before you ask out loud, don't. this is a specific note I want you and only you to read. Well. I am going to try to get the bells, ok and I was hoping if I do, you not chase me for them to get them back or anything. You see, I figured out the meaning of the test is teamwork, but none of my comrades will listen to me. (just as I expected.) so I want them to realize the true meaning of this test. But this is all null and void if I don't get the bell of course.  
_

_Your student,  
Uzamaki Naruto/_

_"Lets go. I don't have all day to spend with weak ninjas like you." He said._

_(end flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He's just like you, sensei. And in three year (2), he will know the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Naruto had 120 and Kyuubi wants him to be 240. He added 10 lbs to the limbs and 20 to the chest so 30 for each and 60 on the chest which is 180 but he took off the 60 lb to bring it to 120 cause 30 on both legs and arms 30 x 4

(2) Just in case you missed it, they take the genin exams when they are 15, not 12.

well that my late Christmas and late new years gift o you guys. I hope you liked it. just let you know, **_YOU WILL NEVER GET A CHAPTER THIS LONG AGAIN!!! _**It was too much of a headache and it took too long. This was supposed to be 2 chapters though.

review…you don't even need to review that much though. Just voting would be cool too.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
(sorry… that gave me 23 pages)


	7. To the Wave

Well, I've decided on TenTen as a pair for Naruto. I know that most people keep their polls up longer, but I decided to take that poll down. Henceforth, saying that wasn't your decision, it just was coincidence that it went with the way of the majority. Sorry, but she just fits perfectly with my story. I'm also taking down the Neji Hinata poll. Why? Easy, it has no relevance. I don't see a reason to add something that will have no effect to the story whatsoever.

NOTES (just look for the counterpart in the fic)

**(1)** Ok. I assume they completed about 2 jobs and hour for 7 hours so 14 jobs. Now times that by 4the 3 clone teams + original, and they finish up to 56 D missions a day_.  
_

**(2)** He realized that he get's their info, but doesn't know that he can get their training experience. So he won't be training with them any time soon.

**(3)** Get it! Sausage Egg and Cheese.

**(4)** Like break dancing _  
_

**(5)** Come to terms with this simple idea

**(6)** If you don't know, you shouldn't be reading this fic since it has been rated M (but there wont be lemons)

**(7)** Ok. When she was 12, she was always turned down by Sasuke, but Naruto always swooned over her. So, in my eyes, they balanced out (even though she always turned him down). Henceforth, with out the swooning, she has more of a depressed demeanor when Sasuke is mean to her. (Well that how I see it)

**(8) **The 2nd brother committed suicide after the 1st died

**(9) **Its use is mainly to make others mad and act irrationally. Kakashi gets mad, but doesn't act irrational

**(10)** While they were dating

**(11)** He is affected, but doesn't show it physically (no shaking, lip trembling, eye widening etc.)

**(12)** Ok (in my mind) you need chakra to sustain he water and keep them from turning into water, but they can take hits, though not deathblows. And the chakra circulates but would run out eventually. But you can also put in extra chakra so it's possible to do jutsu unlike shadow clones, since shadow clones are images from the shadows made solid. They don't need as much chakra and can last longer. But they cant last more then one attack and cant do jutsu

**(13) **Naruto's weights

**(14)** Remember, Kakashi gets out of the bubble in 10 minutes

**Chapter Six **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh yea, Naruto could smell it in the air. The smell that everyone in team 7 and most likely, the other genin teams that passed smelled too. The smell of bullshit. But, they weren't sure what the origin was. Was it the missions, the pay, the fact that they got their expectations crushed, or the way Kakashi, Iruka, and Sandaime laughed in their faces when they said they were ready for some challenging missions? This was just bullshit. It got so bad, Naruto decided to make a little more money by making 12 kage bunshin to help with the work (1). It really upped their income. During then, Naruto also discovered that if a clone disappeared, he will learn everything that happened to it (2). It was very interesting. He could use it for spying and recon.

"Naruto, hurry up" Sakura said while running to the forest.

"Whatever" Naruto replied back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Sasuke at point C." Sasuke said.

"Sakura at point B" Sakura said.

After about thirty seconds snoring could be heard over the frequency.

"Naruto wake up!" Kakashi shouted into his headphone.

"Huh... what? Oh sorry. Naruto at point A and has been at point A for the last five minutes." Naruto said

"Dammit, Naruto! I told you don't rush ahead!" Kakashi shouted over the frequency.

"Why not? We already have above average formation and it's not as if we doing anything serious or life threatening" Naruto retorted. (A/N: Damn. Retorted? That's that edumacation right there.)

"Yea, Sure, Whatever. Wait for my signal... GO!" Kakashi said as Naruto grabbed the target, which was... a cat? And this cat began clawing Naruto's face. "Is there a red ribbon on the cat's head?" Kakashi asked trying to confirm the identity of the target.

"Affirmati..." Sasuke started, but didn't get to finish. As the cat continued to claw, Naruto threw it at Sasuke, who was getting claw right now. He threw it off and it landed on Sakura's hair.

"Good, mission "Retrieve lost pet: Tora" a success." Kakashi said as the Genin began to return with a knocked out Tora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Taro! I'm so glad you came back!" The owner of the cat said as she squeezed it. They could have sworn that the cat turned blue from suffocation, which was a feat, thinking of all the fur it had on it.

Naruto and Sasuke both had claw marks on their face, were looking at the cat's torture with such an evil look, enjoying every second of its suffering.

"Hell yea" they said simultaneously, while pounding fist.

'_I hope it doesn't die' _Naruto thought with his evil smirk_. 'It needs to live this horrible life for every day of its miserable life.' _

_'That's right, tighter, tighter. Crush that damn cat. Make sure that it's begging for death by the end of that hug,'_ Sasuke thought. He had a smirk so crazy, even Itachi would be concerned for his sanity.

"Umm…may I suggest that you cut the cats nails? Its clear they're used to climb over the wall." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea! Thanks." After the cat and its owner left, Iruka turned his attention back to Naruto's group.

"Why would you tell her that? That's our number one D ranked client. " he said.

"I've done work for that family before. That cat has a whole underground tunnel. He'll get out. But those nails are a cat's most prized possession and they RIPPED MY HAIR OUT! HE NEEDS TO SUFFER!!!" she yelled. Sweatdrop.

"Anyway, for your next mission we have shopping, gardening, baby-sitting, and..." Sarutobi said when all of a sudden the sounds of objects breaking and a "No, Tora, don't go!" could be heard.

"(Sigh) and retrieving Tora, again." Sarutobi finished (A/N: from BurelyBrawler's** Naruto: An Alternative Story. **Story kicks ass)

"No." Naruto said.

"What?" Iruka said.

"I said no. we have been doing missions all week at maximum performance. We did 336 missions (The others are in on his plan and are getting paid.) and I reFUSE TO DO THESE MISSIONS ANYMORE UNTILL I GET A CHALLENGE" Naruto screamed. His scream was so loud he started squeaking and he it sounded like he was on he verge of crying. You could even see him tearing if you looked at him in an angle with the lights on his eyes.

"Naruto, you know how the mission system works." Iruka said ready to give another explanation.

"Yes we do, but still come on! You could pay the kid down the street to do what these D-rank missions you have us do! I mean we're ninja we should have missions that test our skill, not mutilate our prides." Naruto stated.

As Iruka was about to start an argument with Naruto, Sarutobi started chuckling.

"Alright Naruto, I am going to give you a chance, since you gave me an idea." Sarutobi said pulling out a document from his desk while the others just gave a sigh of relief.

"If this works, I can try to pass a law to help. It will allow villagers and academy students to take part in D-rank missions for extra money, and give genins C-rank missions unless villagers don't want to. This could boost the experience of our ninja by 43. But you realize that you are my examples. So, if you fail, you're blowing this chance for all genins to come. You will be the genin's wall of shame" Sarutobi threatened, but they all shrugged it off.

"Ok. This is a C-rank mission; you will be guarding a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. Send him in." Sarutobi said. Just then and old man with a Sake bottle in one hand entered the room looking positively drunk. "I'm the great bridge builder Tazunaaa…What is this? These are just a bunch of kids. Can they even fight? The stupid looking blond one looks like he's the weakest and will be the first to runaway."

"You know, you really shouldn't insult people that can not only kill you, but can have you begging to be killed in seconds" Naruto whispered from behind him. Naruto grabbed the sake bottle from Tazuna's hand and started drinking. Tazuna and Sakura were shocked

"Don't get drunk before the mission, dobe" Sasuke said while smirking. He was glad that Naruto but him in his place.

'_Not only did he insult me' Sasuke thought, 'he insulted my tea…'_ Sasuke's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. Why did he care about his team?

"Ok. This isn't my village or anything" Tazuna cut in, "But shouldn't you be at least a little concern with the underage drinking problem here?"

"Ninjas, no matter what age are considered adults. If you can kill, you can drink. The only time that is reneged I during war because there are times when kids as young as 5 become ninja's on skill. And we can't have 5 year olds drinking, smoking, and doing all those other profane things, can we?" Sarutobi said.

"So this boy can DRINK?" Tazuna said in disbelief.

"Fool." Naruto chuckled. "The real disbelief should be held in the fact that I can kill." Silence fell in the room.

"Alright then," Kakashi was trying to cut the tension. "Everyone, meet me at the North gate in an hour." Kakashi said while disappearing.

'Which actually means meet you at the gate in three hours.' The team thought at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 arrived at the gate to see a sleeping Tazuna. They woke him up and apologized for not telling him about Kakashi's chronic lateness. He went to wallow in his sake while muttering something like 'late' 'kill' and one that made Sasuke and Naruto flinch, 'castration.' They only had to wait 5 minute for Kakashi and pretend that they cared that he was late or he might come even later.

"Yo" Kakashi said

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed. They had to make it look convincing, or he might decide to come later.

"Sorry. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way."

"LIAR!!!"

"Whatever." Kakashi pulled out an Icha Icha Paradise book and started to read.

"Ohh!" Naruto exclaimed. "I forgot to say thank you for suggesting the book. I've read 1, 2, and 3. They're amazing." Naruto exclaimed.

"That's great. But there are some gruesome parts. Like when Tai and Rai had to cut off their 'small soldiers' to survive. That had me sick for days" Kakashi said.

"Oh yea! That was sick. I'm scared for life. And it was sad when they threw Kiko in the cage with that monster. Ugh. Bestiality is sickening" Naruto said

"They like to call it inter-species erotica (Clerks II)," Kakashi informed him. "But did you read the 4th one?" He asked.

"NOO! But I need it." Naruto yelled.

"It's good! Kiko lives and has a six some with 3 girls and 2 guys. When she wakes up their dead. The monster poisoned her vag…" "If you DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I WILL CUT IT OFF CENTIMETER BY CENTERMETER THEN FEED IT TO OU WITH EGGS AND CHEESE!(3)" Sakura yelled. Oh. This is no need to say that they didn't speak of that book in female presence again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was enjoying this. He was outside of the village for the 1st time and to him, everything was better.

'_Wow, the air smells better outside the village. The air taste better outside the village. The grass is greener outside the village. The ground is softer outside the village.' _And Naruto continued to rant about being outside the village. Since this was his first time, he had to savor the moment.

"**SHUT UP**" Kyuubi screamed. He heard every thought and it was getting stupid.

'_Ok. But don't you think that the skies are bluer outside the village and the puddle water is clearer out…'_ Naruto froze and thought about the puddle. It was pretty far, so he had some time.

_'This doesn't make sense. First off, how is it possible that the water is so clear? A natural puddle would have mud or dirt in it. And why is it that the circle is so perfect. I could understand the water if someone dropped their bucket, but a perfect circle, and the no rain part is a dead giveaway also. This must be a genjutsu. And a horrible one at that.'_

Naruto was ready to attack. He reached into his pouch to get an explosive tag ready, but Kyuubi intervened.

"**No! Stop**" Kyuubi said

'_Why? If I do, I can prevent others from getting hurt.'_

"**Don't you think your sensei has realized by now?**" Kyuubi spat. Naruto hadn't really thought about that. He knew that Kakashi was very smart and observant. He knew he wouldn't miss this. Why would he not attack?

"**Yea, he hasn't attacked for two reasons. First off, He wants to know, if it is lethal, who it's after. If it's after us or Tazuna. If it's after him, then he lied about the rank of this mission. It may be a weak and stupid ninja rank, but it's still ninja. C-ranks only should involve common street thugs. And, second off, there might be a reason for it that isn't lethal. He is waiting for a closer view. A ninja can't always act on impulse. If you do, you can make some mistakes. You know, the 1st great ninja war was started because there were a lot of alliances. And when the Rock and Sand went to make peace with each other, they would unite all the nations. When the Tsuchikage felt a genjutsu in the room, he killed it. It happened to be the Kazekage's magical genjutsu cat which angered him. They got in an altercation and declared war in anger which dragged all the other nations in it with their alliances.**" Kyuubi stated in a 'matter-of-fact'-ly tone.

_'Wow. I always thought it was because he slept with his sister.'_ Naruto said.

"**No. Common misconception. The Kazekage didn't care. They were supposed to get married but it was forbidden because of the war of course.**"

As they came close to the puddle, Naruto saw Kakashi tip off Sasuke. Now, this wasn't really a problem for him, but he didn't think it was fair. Naruto turned around.

"Mm mmm mmm, Sakura, have I told you how ravishing you look today." Naruto said seductively. Now usually, Sakura would brush off Naruto, but today, his words were she decided with all of Sasuke rejection, she could use it. So she decided that she wasn't going to turn down flattery.

"I know you're always beautiful, but something about you today makes you intoxicating" Naruto said as he pick her hand up and kissed it for a long time. Or that's what it looked like to everyone, except Kakashi. He could tell, by the way Sakura's smile dropped then a fake one took its place instantly. Narutto had used his thumb to scratch and poke her. This was Konoha's secret for personal Morse code.

_'What's happening?' _Sakura thought. _'What did I miss? Be… alert… Ninja's… in…genjutsu'd…puddle. HOW DID I MISS THAT!?' _Sakura thought while sensing the genjutsu.

"Well, I'm sorry to break up this hormone enraged happy hour, but we have a job to d…" Just then, two figures burst from the puddle and ran towards Kakashi. They entangled him in there spiked chains and with a pull split him into pieces.  
"One down" they said as they headed to Tazuna. Sasuke jumped to the middle and threw a kunai at them breaking their chains.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna" Naruto yelled. Naruto went for his target after he saw her comply. On of the Demons went to attack him .but he jumped landing on his arm and kicked him while back flipping.

_'I always wanted to try this move. __Sudden Fall of the Rising'_ Naruto thought while running to the nin. He continued his barrage of kicks and punches until the nin was backed against a tree. Naruto got on his head (4) and started spinning. The kicks of this attack bounced the nin back and forth on the tree. He kicked him 6 times then the uppercut kicked him in the chin making the nin break piece of the tree he was on. Before he could get far up the tree, Naruto appeared in front of him and basked his head into the tree (literally. His head is stuck in the tree). Naruto didn't even second glance him and went to check on his friends.

"Are you a…" Naruto was shocked to see Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna just standing there while passing around the sake bottle.

"Took you long enough. I'll inform you on what you missed, but answer me a question" Kakashi said lazily. Naruto thought, by the way he was talking, it most likely wouldn't be a serious question. Maybe about his fighting style or something.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Why did you kill him?" Kakashi said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"What do mean? He's not dea…" As he turned around, he saw that he actually busted this guy's head in the bark of the tree. This gave him a fatal concussion which killed the man as he left consciousness. Naruto was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't believe that he killed a human. He just took the power of a god into his hand carelessly and took a life so easily.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called, all laziness leaving his voice. "This isn't good, I think we should go back" Kakashi said.

"No!" Naruto said while his voice cracked. He was shaking uncontrollably. "Taking lives is a part of being a ninja…" Naruto's voice stopped cracking and he stopped shaking. "And I will not jeopardize this mission because of my inability to find stipulation with this unostentatious apprehension (5)" They all stared at Naruto in shock. They were impressed by his mature demeanor, yes. But what shocked them beyond was what Sakura put into words.

"Where did you get such a high vocabulary?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh! I read" Naruto said simply.

"YOU CAN READ!!!" They all turned to see where the outburst came from to be shocked that it came from Sasuke.

"I thought he was the quiet emo type" Tazuna whispered to Kakashi.

"He is." He said. "But Naruto reading is a very unbelievable event"

"Shut up, Kakashi-sensei. As a matter of fact, I love to rea…" Naruto tried, but couldn't finish that sentence.

"Let me rephrase that" Naruto said "I love the information I get from reading, but give me a TV or a talkative old man over a book any day. There are just too many words. It makes me dreary." He said while yawning. The thought was putting him to sleep.

"So, I bet you fall asleep in the library all the time, huh" Sakura chuckled.

"NO!!!" Naruto Screamed. They were all startled by his outburst. Naruto just sat there with a look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

_(flashback) _

Naruto, disguised as 'Kiko', was in the library looking at books. When he found one, he sat down and began to read, but the amount of word put him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to a very disturbing feeling. Being a ninja, they were trained to be not only silent sleepers, but to have the ability to not change their breathing patterns when they wake up, but I digress. As he awoke, he felt a couple pairs of hands. This usually wouldn't be a problem, but it was, on account of where the hands lied. One pair resided on his chest and the other; well… you know (6).

_Well after 'Kiko's' surprising awake she realized that this was those guys who kept hitting on her. Checking her watch, she saw that she was only asleep for five minutes. The fact that had her extremely appalled was that she was in the back of the library alley and they were taking off their pants. _

"Shit!" one guy screamed. "We just got her out here. Run!!!" Well, as they ran (with their pants still down), Naruto took off his weights and pursued his prey. Needless to say that he caught them.

"How DARE you?" Naruto asked. Though his anger was rising, he wanted to cry. He was scarred by these guys' heinous act.

"You're going to wish **you never did that**."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

(at the hospital)

The Nurse was having a really horrible day. She was fined, attacked by a squirrel, accused of robbery, brought downtown, got released, and had to work the whole day on a day she wasn't suppose to be here today. She was ready to go home, when she was called into emergency room.

"What do you wa…oh my GOD!!!" The Nurse went into the room to see a group of boys knocked unconscious. The crazy part was that their gentiles were ripped off of them and zipped locked in a bag of ice.

"You're our only nurse here. Sew them back on while I call more doctors in." the surgeon said.

"I'm not even supposed to be here today!" the nurse said.

(end flashback)

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said promptly.

"Naruto, I would actually like to congratulate you on a job well done. Besides the whole killing thing, you handled that situation perfectly. You have good observation skills for a genin. But why did you only warn Sakura of the Ninjas and not Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

_'He saw them!?!?'_ Sasuke was stunned. Kakashi tipped him off, and he cursed himself for not noticing them. He assumed that Sakura and Naruto got tipped off, too. But Naruto saw them and warned Sakura without him realizing.

"Well," Naruto said. "I saw you tip off Sasuke so I had to warn Sakura, or we would be at a disadvantage." As Naruto continued to talk to Kakashi, Sakura went to Sasuke's side.

"Are you ok, Sasuke kun?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." Sasuke said. Then he whispered "so pathetic." Now what Sakura didn't know, was that Sasuke was beating himself up for letting the dobe upstage him. She thought that he was talking about her. A thought crossed her mind and she went to Naruto.

"Naruto?" She asked

"Hmm?" replied the blonde.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Ok."

Sakura's face went from shy to disturbed. "How hard did you kick him?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned around to see Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sasuke struggling to pull the dead mans head out the tree.

"Is that all you want" Naruto snapped. He was getting over it, but it wasn't something he'd talk about freely yet.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." She apologized. "I wanted to ask something else."

"What?"

"When you were…flirting with me, you did that only to warn me?" she asked. She didn't like Naruto in that way, but she needed a booster in spirits. (7)

"Yea" he said blankly. Naruto saw her spirits dropped so try to fix that.

"But," he continued, as he lifted her chin. "Just because it was only a warning, doesn't mean it want true." Naruto winked at her and walked away. _'Harmless flirting'_ he thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they buried the Demon Brothers (8), they continued with their journey. Kakashi filled in Naruto as they walked.

"So, you're telling me that your country in economic shambles and if you even rose enough for an A rank or B rank Mission, the money would be confiscated and someone put to death?" Naruto asked Tazuna

"Yea. That's basically it." Tazuna replied.

"Well don't worry" Naruto smirked confidently, "You have the next and greatest hokage on your side" Naruto said. His face darkened for a millisecond, but went back.

"For example," Naruto threw a kunai at the bush. When they went to check it, they saw a white bunny. Naruto noticed immediately, but didn't know what it meant, so he turned to Kakashi who decided not to check Naruto exploration.

"The bunny's white" Naruto said to him while trying his best to fight the pain he was getting from the abuse Sakura was giving him for attacking a 'Poor little bunny.'

Kakashi's eyes widen at the realization and yelled "GET DOWN"

Naruto and Sasuke hit the floor, while dragging down the person near them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi. No wonder the Demon Brothers failed."

"Momochi Zabuza." The two jounins looked at each other in a staring match. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand were grinning widely.

_'Finally some action.'_ They both thought as their blood began to boil.

Kakashi glared at the missing-nin in front of him.

'_Great.' _He thought_ 'it had to be the demon of the mist, Zabuza. It could've been any random jounin, or even a chunin posing as one, but noo…I blame my students' _He thought sourly. He analyzed the situation. He was impressed to see his team had already moved into perfect formation.

_'Well, they're my student' _Kakashi thought cockily. The bridge builder was now sweating bullets as he looked at Zabuza. Kakashi inwardly sighed and returned his full attention to the man in front of him.

"Well, I doubt you're here for milk and cookie." Kakashi said. Everyone, except Zabuza fell anime style.

"Heh, I heard you were the type to make a joke at any situations, Hatake."

"Well in these situations, it's rare for both parties to leave with their lives, so I might as well give you a last laugh."

"Oh, I doubt it would be _my _last laugh, but anyways, my quarrel is not with you. But it is with the man you're escorting. So be a nice little ninja and hand him over." Just like Kakashi. Even though his mouth was covered, you could tell his facial expression and he was smirking evilly.

"You three, protect Tazuna. Zabuza is mine." Sakura nodded immediately while Sasuke scowled. Naruto rolled his eyes, expecting this.

_'Trying to hog all the fun' _Naruto thought. Of course, he didn't know that Kakashi would gladly switch positions if he thought they were capable

Zabuza scowled slightly and landed on the water. His blade was out. He smirked when he saw Kakashi lift up his Hiate-ate.

"The Sharingan is out for me already? I'm touched." Psychological warfare didn't work on Kakashi, but it still pissed him off. (9)

Sasuke's eyes widened at the news of his teacher being a bearer of the Sharingan.

_'How? He is not an Uchiha!! '_

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu"_ Zabuza's carried out. The land became filled with mist. And, with this came a violent amount of killer intent.

'_This.. This killer intent. It's like nothing I've ever felt! It is unbearable. I would rather take my own life then…'_ the Uchiha pulled out one of his kunai slowly as he brought is closer and closer to his chest.

"Sasuke, put the kunai away. I won't let you get hurt. I'll protect all of you with my life." Kakashi smiled back at him. The three were finally able to breath again as Kakashi dispersed some of the killer intent. Naruto had not been as affected since he's met intents just as strong (Try bringing home a battered, fainted Hinata to Hiashi who wont stop moaning your name along with lines that sound like they should be in Icha Icha(10)). But it would make him very uncomfortable.

'_That dumb kid is interesting. I put some pretty strong intent out there. He's unaffected by it.' (11) _Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he watched the blonde. Maybe this kid was something to keep an eye on. A slight nod gave the signal to his subordinate.

The former Kirigakure nin began the attacks first. He sent his Mizu Bunshins to go and attack the group behind Kakashi from the back. While they were defending from it, he could strike from the front, killing at least 2 of them.

"There is a reason I am called Hidden Demon of the Mist. I have mastered the art of silent killing." The bunshin taunted. It stuck from the back only to see Kakashi standing there to block the attack.

"Fool." Kakashi's eye widen when he heard the Voice from the front of the group. From the front, the sound of flesh ripping could be heard. Naruto and Sasuke were on the floor in two pieces. Just then, they turned into water along with Sakura and Tazuna revealing that they were Mizu bunshins.

"What?" Zabuza exclaimed. He turned around to a kunai in his stomach by Kakashi.

"You're not really surprised, are you?" Kakashi taunted. "You didn't really think I would leave my team out there while you were talking about silent killing? I replaced them easily." Kakashi eyebrow rose when Zabuza started laughing.

"Of course I didn't." Zabuza turned into water. Zabuza swung his blade at Kakashi who jumped back and landed in water. To Kakashi's surprise, a fake Zabuza came up behind him. Before Kakashi could react, Zabuza made his move.

_"Suiro no Jutsu" _he said, trapping Kakashi in his water prison.

"Ooooh Shit." He exclaimed

"You know, the best thing about Solid bunshins is if you put enough chakra in them, they can perform a jutsu for a set amount of time. So while that Mizu bunshin is holding you, I think I'll kill your comrades" Zabuza said.

Kakashi's eyes widen. "RUN!!" He screamed. "Finish the Mission. Leave me and get out alive!" The three looked at each other then turn and ran into the forest.

Zabuza was laughing in excitement. "Thank you, Kakashi! I love a hunt!" Zabuza Pulled out his Weapon and started to chase, but before he could, he saw a kunai heading for his face.  
He dodged it quickly, only to see a barrage of more of them heading for him.

_'Tch.'_ He thought. _'Stupid brats. Now, where are they… There! '_ He was about to go take them out, to see that one kunai was headed for Kakashi's cell. Quickly, he made another mizu bunshin to block the kunai.

"Hehe…" Zabuza turned to the front to see the annoying blonde kid laughing.

"You like this… it was actually Sasuke's idea." Naruto jeered.

"What are you talking about, brat? If this is a plan, it's a crackpot one." Zabuza said insultingly.

"Oh no, this isn't a bad plan, it's a simple one. One a jounin sometimes overlooks. Since the plan is flawless, ill explain it to you. You have these mizu bunshins that are here. In order to sustain them for a long time, you must of put a lot of chakra in them, and at the same time, they must do Jutsus… you must see the problem with this now? You used about 50 of chakra the bunshin holding Kakashi, and 10 to block the kunais that Sakura is throwing right now. With 60 of your power gone, Sasuke and I will take you down easily." Naruto said smugly, while running in to attack. (12)

"Tch. You're right. You're pretty smart for genin, but you don't have what it takes to be a ninja." Zabuza ran to them with two kunais in his hand after droping his sword. naruto quicky fell to the ground to swip his feet, but zabuza easily jump over it. whil in the air, Sasuke attak, but zabuza blocked with his kunai. He swiftly took out another one, stabbed Sasuke in the leg, and threw in arcoss the field. On one hand, Naruto oushed himself up and upperkicked zabuza in the chin, but zabuza grabed his foot and stabed his leg with the second kunai.

"You see, you're weak" Zabuza taunted. His smirk got wider as he heard Naruto laugh. '_I love it when they try to act cocky. It makes it more fulfilling whem my hand are covered in their blood. _Zabuza ran towards the blond, but was surprised when he moved a lot faster then before. _'What! How is that possible' (13) _Zabuza got a kick to the back. He gave Zabuza a coupl blows thene kicked him to a tree.

"_Sudden Fall of the Rising" _Naruto was almost finished with the move, but then before he could implant Zabuza's head into the tree, Zabuza grabbed his foot and slammed him into the tree. When they got to the ground, Zabuza picked up Naruto a held him against the tree.

"Haha. You thought you could beat me with a little extra speed. Say hi to the Shingami " Zabuza brought his kunai back but stop when Naruto was trying to say something

"Air…aa…kay…"Naruto gasp.

"What you say, brat." Zabuza said, while releasing his grip.

Naruto Gasped for air and said, "Where's Sasuke?" Zabuza eye's widen as Sasuke came down andattacked Zabuza from above. He kicked him to the floor and then across the forest.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "I have an attack that will finish, but I need your help." Before Zabuza could get up, Naruto started his Jutsu.

"_Futon: Harikeen Hakushu no Jutsu_" Naruto brought his hands back and made one big clap. From that clap came a big Hurricane-type wind that impaled Zabuza to a Tree. Sasuke made a couple hand seals and started his jutsu.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_" Sasuke sent the Fireball into Naruto's Jutsu, completely annihilating All land around it. Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground. Imagine their shock when they saw Zabuza come out of that. Sasuke got up and ran to him, but Zabuza knocked him away and went to Naruto, who couldn't move.

"You know, You guys are good. You almost had me, if I didn't put up that water defense last second. You know, before I kill you all, I'll let you know that to me, you guy are ninjas. You've truly earned my respect. Now, any last words?" Zabuza asked.

"Yea. 10 minutes" (14) Naruto fainted after those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This isn't really a cliffhanger since next time, he'll be in the wave.

Another chapter. I'm sorry I'm late with it. I've been procrastinating, as usually. I think I did well with this chapter. What do you think? I'm mad I didn't get any votes. I knocked two of the voted out, as you can see, but I need votes for the weapon. Notice I said votes and not review. I love reviews but I want votes.

Another thing, My Sasuke won't die or be evil. I know that if there were 5,000,000 Naruto fans out there, 4,500,000 would be Sasuke haters, but I like Sasuke. I can understand. He wants revenge. Would I betray all my friends for revenge? No. But, I can't blame him. (Well, I can, but...you know...)

I got some good news and bad new. Well the bad new isn't actual bad news it's just I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, a month at the most, but a week at the least. The good news is that I know exactly where this story is going, so this story will be finished. I got the whole thing drawn down, I just need to put it in word

Hook Swords (what Kabal from MK and Jet from Avatar use): 0  
h t t p / w w w . m a r t I a l a r t s u p p l y . c o m / W e a p o n s / S w o r ds / C h I n e s e S w o r d s / T w I n H o o k S w o r d / t w I n h oo k s w o r d s . g I f  
Deer Horn Knives: 0  
h t t p / I m a g e . s h o p z I l l a . co m / re s I z e ? s q 1 6 0 & u I d 42 9 46 0 0 2 7 & m I d 12 4 7 7  
Pata: 0  
h t t p / e n . w I k I p e d I a . o r g / w I k I / P a t a 2 8 w e a p o n 2 9

Naruto will get twin Sai's and a normal sword like a wakizashi or a katana as a given, but he'll get one of the weapons up there

JUTSUS

_Futon: Harikeen Hakushu no Jutsu_ (Hurricane Clap Technique) C-Rank (B-rank at full power) – a Technique that Naruto made. It creates a direct hurricanethat goes toward the victim. Usually, it's a small technique that you only have to run your hand together like your rubbing them together except in a swift slap like movement, but when using it like Naruto, you bring your hands back.

_Sudden Fall of the Rising Sun_ – the name of the move Naruto did on the Demon Brother. I know its corny, but it makes sense. You're in the air like a rising sun, and then you get kicked down. It's made to make you get stuck in some type of wall or concrete.

If I used a jutsu and it's not down here, then it was used on the manga or show and you can look it up on wikipedia.

VOTE AND REVIEW (BUT MAINLY VOTE)


	8. The Wave

Ok. 1st off, I am sorry to the extreme for not posting this. I've been stuck with soo much sit plus my internet is gay.

(1) Ok. Sasuke is different in my story, but his main goal is still to kill Itachi.

(2) He went to go get his weights

(3) Trying to impress Sasuke.

(4) The weirdest thing happened. She wanted to train

(5) With his weights on

Chapter 7

The Wave

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up groggily. He truly felt like shit.

"Ugh…where the freight train that hit me?" he asked miserably.

"You're awake? Finally." Sasuke said tauntingly. Sasuke knew that in truth, Naruto exhausted a lot more chakra and he should've still been sleeping. He was impressed, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"Tazuna's house" Sakura said. She came into the room with 2 trays of food.

Naruto Sucked his tooth "Now I remember, Zabuza! I couldn't beat him while he was at 25 power. Dam" Naruto thought.

"Don't think about that now, just eat." Sakura said. Naruto took a spoon and brought it to his mouth. But his hand moved to fast and he ended up chipping teeth by hitting himself in the mouth. Hard.

'Shit, I don't have my weights on. I need to go back and get them.'

"STOP LAUGHING!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Sasuke didn't stop.

"I love seeing the dobe do stupid things" Sasuke said.

"It was a mistake, ok. Anyways, where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know" Sakura said between snickers ("It wasn't the funny, ok"). "He just left once he woke up; saying something like needed to do something important. ("Yes it was")" 

"He also told us that Zabuza and his friend won't move for a week, and left this letter for you." Sasuke took out a letter from his pocket and gave it to Naruto.

_Dear Naruto,_

By the time you should be reading this, about 2 days should've passed, but knowing you and the Kyuubi's healing powers, (The Third told me that you know already) you'll probably be up five minutes after I left. But, a couple days ago, I saw you and Hinata training. And she taught you the beginning of the tree walking exercise. I know you hardly perfected it, but can you teach it to your teammates, and when I get back, ill will teach you all new jutsu Ok bye.  


_You're Teacher,  
Kakashi_

(P.S. Icha Icha has a volume 5 collectors edition that came out…with extra scenes and a sneak of Vol. 6, check it out)

Naruto read this again before pocketing it.

"When did Kakashi Leave?" Naruto asked.

"About five minutes ago. Why? What did the note say?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I am supposed to show you a training I am working on, and if we can get it before Kakashi comes back, he'll teach us a new jutsu." Kakashi would teach them regardless, but they would probably work faster like that.

"What are we waiting for? Hurry up!" After seeing Kakashi in action, Sasuke wasn't wasting any more time. He needed Kakashi to train him. Plus he had the Shariingan.

'_This is my path to power._' (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're telling me that Kakashi just let him leave with the body?" Naruto asked Sakura. While on their way to the forest, Sakura was informing him on what happened when he fainted.

"Yea, but you can't really blame him when he…" She said trying to come to Kakashi's defense.

"Kakashi used to be an ANBU captain." Naruto said. "He is getting rusty and that is the only excuse." 

"Naruto, that is classified. I don't know how you know that, but that info, if spoken about, is treason punishable by death." Sakura whispered harshly.

"No it's not. Kakashi messed up one mission and Iwa (Rock) found out. They charged a lot of money for the info that everyone brought. That's actually how they paid for two thirds of the damage after The Second Great Shinobi War." Naruto said in hiss 'matter-of-factly' term. "So that's common knowledge now."

"You know, this is very interesting, but I want to train sometime today." Sasuke snapped annoyingly.

"Oh, you should said the before. We've been here for a while. Al we need is a tree. We could've started a while back" Naruto smiled at him while Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"You know, you're going to make my hair fall out. And it would be perfect to add to my stress and high blood pressure. And I'm already growing grey hair."

"Isn't it great to know how much I care, teme?" Naruto smiled sweetly. "But, never mind that, let's get started." Naruto said cheery. Behind his back, he had his camera.

"The exercise that Kakashi wants us to do is a very hard exercise. You must be completely disciplined to complete it. But, it is rumored that whoever can complete this exercise can learn and master any jutsu this would knows." Naruto could see the determination and excitement in his teammate's faces.

"Today, we will be…tree climbing." Click. Click. Naruto shook his Polaroid pictures. "Now those are some faces for the album" Sakura and Sasuke had the most messed up faces in the world. I would explain them, but I haven't been Shikamaru for every Naruto quiz I've taken for no reason.

"Ok, ok. That was funny" Naruto said through gasp. "But, we are doing that, seriously. But, we are doing it without hand. You focus chakra to your feet and control it to stick on a tree" Naruto showed them an example, walking about 5 feet on the tree.

"Control can also boost your power greatly. By using less chakra, you can go longer. Actually, if I had this down pact, I could've matched Zabuza when we fought, though he would have the upper hand by a little." Right on cue, Naruto slipped and jumped off the tree, landing on his feet.

"OK. You two practice that. If you get it, Kakashi said to run up and down this 200 ft tree 500 times (lie). I'll be back in 5 to 6 minut…hours" Naruto poofed out of their before anyone could object. (2) 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm back!!!" Naruto said. He looked around to see Sakura sleeping on the floor and Sasuke hard at work.

"What's up with sleeping beauty over there?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"She… got it on her first try, so she's been trying to the laps. She tried 5 times" Naruto could hear the disappointment in Sasuke's voice.

"Did she reach 200 laps up and down?" Naruto asked.

"No, but she has the tree climbing perfected." Sasuke lied. Actually, Sakura pushed herself and did the 200 up and downs every single time. (3) Then, she begged him not to tell Naruto that she had it done.

"I thought she would. She hardly has any chakra to control. With little chakra, she only has to put out normal amounts and she'll stick, which is good, since, as her reserves grow, she will put out the same amount and it will still be perfect. That's why most parents try to teach their kids chakra control before ninja exercises. If they get it, it's like automatic perfection in chakra control." Naruto was just thinking. If he could help her get her chakra up, it would benefit not only her, but the team in a whole.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "How did you do?" Sasuke glared (harder then usual). "I though so, because we have higher chakra, we always pushed out more. It is harder to put it out in moderation. 5 buck says you were beating yourself up because of this." Naruto said. Sasuke walked away from him and muttered some words under his breath.

"Well, I'll be taking Sakura back. Don't be too late for dinner." Naruto took off with the pink-haired girl in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, hello. You must be Naruto." Tsunami's smile welcomed Naruto as he smiled back. He set Sakura down on the couch, and sat down at the table

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're Tazuna's daughter, I presume?" Naruto asked courteously.

"Hmm, So polite." Tsunami complimented.

"Thank you. But don't tell my teammates. My 'rudeness' stresses them out, and that's a joy to watch." Naruto joked.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. My name is Tsunami. I was surprise you were up already. Your sensei said that you wouldn't be up for at least another day or two."

"I'm a quick healer." He grinned. He automatically started to set the table and did the dishes.

"You don't have to do that. You're doing enough, plus you're our guests." Tsunami said.

"It's ok, it's my pleasure. Plus, it lessens the workload when the foods done." The woman smiled at him before continuing setting the food. Naruto stopped and looked at the door when Tazuna and Sasuke came in.

"How did training go?" Naruto asked.

"Hmph." Sasuke replied.

"Oh not good?" Tsunami smiled with a bitter sweet tone.

"No, he did well. He got 90 up the tree and will be done by tomorrow" He smiled brightly. "Here, let me teach you the basics of Sasuke Ebonics. 'Tch' means it's on the bad side, 'hn' means it's a neutral attitude, and 'hmph' means it's on the good side. It's pretty simple, but if you become an expert, you can get essays out of Sasuke by a twitch on his face."

"It's true. Sasuke-kun isn't a man of many words" Sakura said jumping in the conversation. Naruto and Sakura continued the conversation ignoring Sasuke's glares.

"ok. Dinner's almost ready. Go get ready" Tsunami said while laughing.

'_You saw that, right Kyuubi.' _Naruto asked. **"Yea. That's the first time she truly smiled all night. I know her village's state is depressing, but there has to be something else depressing her."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tazuna, are things really this bad?" Naruto asked. Before leaving to get his weights, he stopped by the village. It was horrible. It was dirty congested and in the alleys laid sick people, even full families.

The bridge builder stared at Naruto, sorrow written on his features. "Yeah"

The old man sighed. "Things weren't always so bad. Everything was peaceful and pleasant"

His fist clenched, "Then he came along. Gato. He allowed his men to pillage our village and they have tortured and killed numerous. He has sucked this country dry and still does. He has token everything from us, including the hero and hope of this village. He Took Inari's father from us."

All heads turned as they heard a hand slam on the table. The young boy, whom the genins hardly notice, threw his chopsticks at the table violently. While visibly shaking, he turned around and walked up the stairs.

"_Inari!_" Tsunami cried. Her only response was the slam of an upstairs door. She tried her hardest to keep back her tears

"**You know, I think that maybe. Just maybe we found the reasons she is always so happy"** Kyuubi said with the icy sarcasm dripping down his voice. _'Yup. We all can see that that's the attitude the keeps everyone in this house happy.' _Naruto retorted with equal sarcasm.

"The person that is torn out of that picture over there is Inari's father. He wasn't related to him, but Inari was close to him. His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman following his dream. He was a hero in this village. He saved Inari's life one time when he couldn't swim. He was the country's hope, pride and hero, then Gato came into power, they executed Kaiza on charges of high treason. In truth, he did it for no reason except to make an example. He needed to find a way to crush our spirits, so he destroyed the thing we cared for the most. Since then, Inari never smiles and he is so sad. It pains us to see him like this. And not just us too, the village saw his as basically a Junior Kaiza. The whole village is sad for him, when their not worrying about their own affairs."

"heh," Naruto let out a tiny chuckle.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sakura yelled. How could Naruto be so inconsiderate?

"You'll have to excuse me. I was just imagining what I was going to do to that thing" This confused everyone.

"What thing?" Tazuna asked.

"Gato. I would call him a worm or a maggot, but I hold them at higher regards" Naruto said. "That is one man I will enjoy killing." Naruto said with a twisted smile before walking out of the room.

'_You wouldn't have guessed that he was depressed over his 1st kill yesterday, and now he's ready to go on killing sprees' _Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna thought simultaneously with a sweat drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke continued to train. Two of them would train for 5 hours while the other watched over Tazuna, but while Naruto watched, the bridge would finish sooner since he would help with the construction using kage bunshin. They would all train nonstop and even renege sleep, and by the end of their fourth day, Sakura would go up and down the tree 500 times, Sasuke could 600 times and Naruto could 400 times. By second day though, though, Naruto gave them a harder way to train given to him by Kyuubi.

"Ok. Even though we have not fully mastered the tree climbing, I will introduce a harder form of the training." Naruto declared.

"This will involve a new, yet simple jutsu called **Jintai Suraido no Jutsu. **This jutsu will make you body slip every three seconds. With this, you must add chakra to the body part touching the tree when climbing the tree or you will fall. So if you slip and land on your back, push chakra out your back." Naruto said.

"What if we land on our neck and break it, or something?" Sakura asked.

"This exercise requires full body chakra control and focus. I think you should be able to stick out your hand before you get your neck or hand smashed in a tree smashed into the tree." Naruto retorted.

"How does this help us" Sasuke scoffed.

"It will give you a great advantage since most people don't do this. Now, think of this. I heard the one of the legendary sanin had the ability to use chakra to expel inhumane strength. Now if you got that, you could be able to not only use hands and arms, but your back and your head. Also, if you are unable to use your hand or legs, for some reason, you can still climb the wall expelling chakra. It's basically an improvising tool that could give you the edge in battle."

Of course it was difficult, but they didn't stop. By the 4th day Sasuke could get up and down 100 times, Sakura could 80 and Naruto could 110.

"I see you three are working diligently, but who is watching Tazuna?" the three dispelled the jutsu and drop down from the tree.

"Hey, Kakashi, long time no see. Where did you go?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh, That. I went back to Konoha." Kakashi said nonchalantly. This shocked the genin.

"Why? Did something happen at Konoha?"

"What? No. there was a deluxe edition of the 5th Icha Icha Paradise book coming out. I know I already have the 5th one, but the deluxe edition has extended scenes plus an extra 3 chapter sneak peak of the 6th book which isn't suppose to come out for 3 years. Icha Icha Tactics." Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!?!!!!" Naruto screamed. "YOU WENT TO GET THE BOOK WITHOUT ME?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU!?!? I FEEL SOO **BETRAYED!?!?!?**" Naruto was in a stat of shock and he was discreetly releasing Kyuubi's chakra.

"Calm down, Naruto, got a copy for you too." Kakashi said quickly. That was his first priority. He heard of Naruto using Kyuubi's powers when emotional and he didn't want to level this village over a book.

"Well, No time to waste let me teach you your new jutsus" Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"Since you're leaving, you can go first. This is a hard A-rank Jutsu. It requires medical precision and perfect chakra control. It's so precise, I can't even do it. You must convert a small amount of chakra into electricity and hitting your opponent's brain stem. It's called the **Ranshinshō no jutsu. **But, be reminded that this is an A-ranked jutsu for a reason. If you mess up, it can backfire. Then you're screwed." Kakashi showed her the hand seals and let her be on her way.

"Ok. Sasuke, the move I am going to teach you is a weaker move." Sasuke glared. "Stop glaring" Kakashi snapped while smacking him over the head. "You know a couple big jutsu, but what happens when you exhaust all your chakra. You're fucked, that's what. But with smaller Jutsu, smaller chakra usage and more energy stored. This jutsu is called **F****aia**** Supaiku** **No Jutsu.** " After being showed the technique, he got to work.

"Naruto, I'm going to show you two techniques. This is because if I only how you the 1st one, I think it would be a disadvantage. The first one is kage item one, **Kage Item Bunshin no Jutsu.** This has the same basics of the kage bunshin, but you focus your chakra into the item, mostly a kunai or shuriken, and it multiplies making 1 kunai into 50. The second jutsu is a Doton technique. I was thinking, your fighting style is nice, but it doesn't pack as well as a punch as many others. So your 2nd jutsu is **_Ishi_**** Y****_oroi_**** no Jutsu. **This will not only defend you, but it will make your attacks hurt more." Kakashi showed him his hand seals and then left to find a quiet spot for his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Argh…What the Fuck!?! Why can't I get this technique?" Naruto screamed. He got the bunshin technique in 45 minutes, which he was proud of since it took him 2 hours to get it last time, but when it came to the armor he couldn't get it. At 1st he thought he got it on his 1st try, but he then realized that the armor that covered him crumbled. After trying that, he tried pushing all his chakra into the attack. It worked. Until he realized he couldn't move.

"Aww, Fuck." Naruto said. Just then, he could feel the smugness, cockiness and sense of superiority radiating on to him. He turned to see Sasuke swinging around spikes of fire everywhere. Naruto just ignored it, he wouldn't give up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lied peacefully on the floor. He had fallen asleep while he trained. He was getting better, but he still couldn't get it and he had completely exhausted his chakra. While in slumber, he was unaware of the person near him. They crouched down to the floor and with swift haste, their arm struck aiming for Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so sorry this chapter is so short. It's just that I've been doing a lot of stuff and well yea… I need my sleep I already don't sleep till like 2 A.M. (I do catch up in school sometimes though) this was suppose to be longer, but

I just have to rant a little. I'm just speaking. No, it will not become an every chapter thing, and no, it's not meant to be funny. But I just have to speak my mind.

I am sick and tired of all these people writing these angsty scenes in their fics. And it's always the same thing, plus it's unrealistic. Ok now I don't mind some, like when they talk about Naruto getting beat as a child. I personally think that a child wouldn't get beat and would be more protected when he has an old man with a crystal ball watching him, but it's your opinion. But, I am sick of all this Sakura and Kakashi bashing. Let's get one thing strait, I understand if Kakashi thinks that Sasuke has more to offer then Naruto, but their lives are of the same importance. Scenario, Kakashi shows up at the Valley of End. He sees two boys, Sasuke, who is fucked up real bad, but will live, and Naruto, who has a hole in his chest. He is not going to grab Sasuke bring him back to Konoha to the hospital which was a whole day trip for genins (and one chunin) so it's probably a couple hours for him and leave Naruto. We all know that isn't true, even if he thinks that Sasuke is a better ninja.

Sakura, she wouldn't care if Naruto brought back Sasuke in shambles. As long as he brought him back, ok. Some of it is understandable, like if you put he brought back Sasuke and she ran to Sasuke and took care of him, not even second glancing Naruto, but some people get to…stupid. Scenario. Naruto Brings back Sasuke who is messed up and unconscious. Sakura looks at Sasuke and yells at Naruto screaming shit like 'You killed him' or 'I hate you' then she starts beating on Naruto with the inhuman strength that she shouldn't even have, since she hasn't started training with Tsunade yet. Or the story I saw when she planned revenge on Naruto after Sasuke specifically told her that he doesn't want revenge. You know, I think it was one person who was stupid enough to write this, and then everyone else just didn't think everything through, because, even though I don't like these scenarios, I've seen people turn these things around to make great stories. But, I don't see why people continue to write these things that have so many plot holes. Where in the manga or anime has it shown that Sakura would kill Naruto or make in suffer for hurting Sasuke in a serious case like that? We all know that isn't true. But, yet again, I'm not hating on the story, I'm hating on the scenario. If you need him out of the village, be more creative. Here, I'll give you a scenario I was going to use, but decided I don't want to do the fic.

1. Execution

a. After Failing to bring back Sasuke, Naruto Is Called before the Council and

Execution is ordered

b. Tsunade and Jiraiya are on a Diplomatic Mission at Suna for the new alliance so the decision of execution is made without them

2. Escape

a. They send him to that place with all the Lava (u'll understand if you watch the fillers)

b. Bribes the stupid brothers with food and does exactly what mizuki did (again…watch the fillers)

3. The wave

a. After non stop running he gets to the wave

b. But after reaching the Naruto Bridge, is surrounded by hunter nins ordered to kill on site

c. They are knocked out by Jiraiya and are taken back to Konoha/ Jiraiya comes and used his jurisdiction over them (plus a note/order from Tsunade) to stop the attack

d. Tsunade orders the cancellation of Naruto's Capture

e. Naruto goes with Jiraiya/ Naruto Leaves on whatever journey he's on.

ONCE AGAIN… YOU CAN USE THAT IF YOU WANT. I think it's a good idea and leaves little room for loopholes…cause the council isn't stupid enough to send out the Kyuubi vessel where he can be picked up by another village…they would have him executed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jintai Suraido no Jutsu (Body Slide Technique) – **This is an E rank jutsu. This jutsu pretty much useless and does exactly what it names implies. It makes your body slip every three seconds. The reason it's so useless is because you can only self inflict it, you can't force it unto others.

**F****aia**** Supaiku** **no Jutsu (Fire Spike Technique)** – a High D-rank low C-rank Technique. You release Flames in the form of spikes from your finger tips. They form about the size of senbon needles, but a master can make it take forms like kunais or shurikans.

**_Ishi_**** Y****_oroi_**** no Jutsu** **(Stone Armor Technique) **– a C-rank doton technique. Stone covers your body like armor.

Well I'm done…review and vote


	9. The Wave Still

You know… I'm happy. I got 1 vote for my weapon and I reread my votes and realizes that I got not **1** but **2 votes, **so that got me excited.

TENTEN is the Winner.

Relations with her wont start until after He comes back from the 2.5 years.

(1) You know. The way your voice get when you trying to talk slick.

(2) You know, I found out the yaoi stands for literally 'stop, my but hurts.' I found that funny and wanted to share it

(3) Don't forget them visual pictures.

(5) Unidentified Flying Object. It doesn't just mean Aliens.

(6) Remember, this is with the enhanced strength of the rock armor.

(7) He not officially the village leader, but the influential person. Have him in your corner, and 90 of the time, you've won.

(8) I'm not sure about that translation. My internet isn't working and I'm doing it by memory.

(9) Same as above.

(10) Monotone meaning that he has one sounding voice for everything. I re

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake-up." Naruto's eyes blinked open. There was a person in a pink kimono standing over him. She continued to shake him until he regained consciousness.

"Hmm…I'm up, I'm up." Naruto sat up and focus on the girl in front of him. "Oh damn, you're beautiful." He said without a second thought. She giggled.

"Thank you for the compliment. What are you doing, taking a nap in a place like this? You'll catch a cold and get sick." the girl asked. He smirked and tapped his hitai-ate.

"I'm a ninja! I was training! But more importantly, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his voice getting deeper. (1)

**"Child. You game is corny. You here. Corny. With that game, you couldn't pick up a fan girl if your name was Uchiha Sasuke." **Kyuubi said. _'Shut up, you dam lint ball.'_ Naruto retorted.

"I was picking herbs. My friend isn't feeling good. So, I am picking herbs to help him."

"OK, I'll help." Naruto volunteered.

"Oh, No. I couldn't interrupt your training." She Persisted.

"C'mon. I think we can both tell that I wasn't training." Naruto said.

"Ok" a Smile came from her lips.

They picked herbs for a while then, Naruto spoke.

"I think what you're doing is very noble." He said.

"What?" she said

"Helping your friend. I think that's a noble thing for you to do."

"No, it's not." She replied. Naruto looked at her with a confused look.

"Nothing I do to help him is noble in my mind. To me, it's mandatory. This isn't just my friend, it's my precious person." The girl said with a smile on her face. "For my precious person, I will do anything; there is no limit to where I will go. Do you fight for a precious person?" Naruto blinked at the sudden question.

"Precious person?" he repeated. Thoughts of Iruka popped into his head. The Third also popped into his head. Thoughts of team 7 did to. He pushed it to the side, but it wouldn't leave, so he gave up and accepted it. He grinned. "Yea, I do." The girl smiled at him.

"I'm glad. I'm sure you'll become very strong. Remember, as long as you protect them, your strength would be limited." Naruto nodded.

"My name's Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto said.

"Haku. A pleasure to meet you." Naruto kissed her hand. Haku turned and started walking away. "Oh, and I'm a boy." Naruto grabbed her arm before she left. It took everything she had not to stab him in the spinal cord with a senbon on reflex.

"Bullshit!" He screamed. "There is no way. You look better then half the girls I know. I refuse to believe that." He was taken back about that.

"**Try this move. This is a move given to the Inuzuka, but it's in their blood permanently now.**" Kyuubi sent him a visual image of hand seals. "**Now put the chakra to your nose**"

Naruto did what he was told, then sniffed the air. He smirked "How are you a boy, Huh? Not many guys I know can have a period, which you're on right now." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

"How did you know that" She asked.

"I didn't, but that pretty much proves your lack in a y chromosome." "**LIAR!**"

"That's a long story"

"Well, know you have to take care of your friend, so I'll let you leave" Naruto said.

'what was that technique you gave to me. You said it was an Inuzuka technique.'

"

"**Yea, but I won't teach you those.**"

'_Hah, I wouldn't want them. So when I become a great ninja they can say 'he needed the strength of our techniques to succeed?' No, their egos are big enough.'_

"**Just to let you know, that was a hidden technique, Naruto. If you are to use it in Konoha, you are to learn it without seals. Using it with seals shows some secrets of the Inuzuka clan and is treason punishable by death, but that doesn't matter to me, I'm horny and I wanna see my wife. So if you wanna die earlier, that's cool. But I digress. That jutsu is just a little D-rank thing. The reason I showed you was because the Inuzuka have other secrets and that wouldn't make you liable on them as a clan. Let me ask you a question. What happens when you put charka to a specific part of you body?**"

'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, why can't I get this stupid move?" He screamed. _'Why can't I get this, Kyuubi?'  
_  
"**Finally, I was waiting for you to ask.**" Kyuubi said. _'So, you sat their and watched me, but didn't say anything because I didn't ask?'_

"**Yup**."

'_Never mind, then. I'll remember to ask you next time, but I will figure this one by myself._'

"**Wait, are you really going to be stubborn with this because I didn't offer?**"

_'Yup'_ Naruto said. He sat down in meditation stance and thought.

'_Ok, the whole this is pretty easy to understand. It crumbles when I put too much chakra and it becomes rock hard and I can't move. Now, I know that this is a doton and most doton need the least amount of chakra control, so what am I doing wrong?'  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat in a tree reading his book while watching over the construction site. '_I wonder if I should've given the doton to Naruto. It needs precise chakra control unlike the others. Oh Well_' Kakashi continued to read his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'you know, this is frustrating'_

"**go get some water. Quench your thirst. You work to hard.**"

'_Are you really worried about me?'_

"**HELL NO!! But I got better things to do (no really) then you listen to you think for another 3 hours.**"

'_It has not._'

"

"**_YES!!!_**"

"**LISTEN! I've been experimenting with jutsus I can do down here. And, as you saw when I gave u the smelling jutsu, I can send mental pictures to you, even ones that don't exist. And, if you don't shut up, I will send an image of you and Sasuke Yaoi. (2) And you will** **be on the receiving end.**"

"**I love silence.**"

Naruto decided to take Kyuubi's advice and get some water. He grabbed a bottle and stared at it while he pondered on his jutsu. Then, it hit him.

"That's it!"

"**What's it?**"

_'The answer to my jutsu. Look, I realize I must be doing it wrong since it requires too much of precise chakra control, right, so instead of hitting the specifics, ill change some seals and bottle the power. The move make you push out chakra which sticks and attracts dirt to become steal. Don't push enough, it crumbles, put too much, it's rock hard. But, if you put a protective case of chakra around your body, it's like bottling your body. It will limit the amount of chakra that can go in the technique. So, I just experiment until I get the correct hand seal, then bam, precise chakra control of dummies.'_

"**Hmm, that's a smart idea for dummies, but what about people who are beyond stupidity like you?**"

_'You know, I have a great comeback for that, but I'll bite my tongue for the sake of my sanity. (3)'_

"**Good, now get to work**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunami was cooking food for tonight, when the door busted open. She turned to see Naruto being carried in by Sasuke.

"Hey, Kakashi, I got the jutsu." Naruto said with a hint of cockiness.

"Really, I didn't expect you would" Kakashi told him not even looking up from his book.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, about 20 minutes after I showed you the jutsu, I thought about it. Then, I realized that the technique required high chakra control. I was going to find you to tell you, but the book was getting good. You know, the book is great after you read it three times. There are a lot of great parts that you miss. Here's your book." Kakashi threw him the book. Naruto cracked it open quick but then shut it with the same swiftness when he saw Sakura coming from the other room.

"I think I'll save this for later." Sadly, Sakura caught a glimpse of the book and that glimpse caused a chain reaction which ended with her fist in his face.

"Naruto I will burn that book when you sleep."

"NOOO!!! Please don't." he plead

"No arguing. That perverted monstrosity will not be in one piece tomorrow"

"Yes it will. I just won't sleep."

"That's not a safe decision, Naruto." Kakashi added

"You look me in the face and tell me that you would sleep if somebody told you they would burn your book."

"…"

"Thought so"

Everybody laughed and had a good time. Yet, one at the table was mad. He was shaking violently, yet no one paid attention to him.

"Why are you even trying?" All the laughter stopped when they looked at this boy.

"Why do you try when Gato will kill you?" He said, voice quivering.

"Ha Ha." Naruto let out a laugh. "I've seen pictures of Gato around the town. That little man couldn't kill an academy student, let alone us. Now, he probably has a lot of men. They also couldn't touch me. The only people we must worry about is Zabuza and his accomplice, who _somebody let get away_."

"Hey, I was tired." Kakashi defended.

"TIRED OF WHAT? YOU SAT IN A BUBBLE HALF THE FIGHT."

"Can you hold your breathe for ten minutes, no, neither can I. And, it takes a lot of chakra to convert carbon dioxide back into oxygen"

"SHUT UP!!" Inari yelled. Once again, he stopped all happiness in the room.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT?"

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP," Naruto yelled startling everyone. "You know, I was feeling sorry for you, you know, losing you dad and everything, but, now I realize. If you were to die, I wouldn't feel even a small amount of pity."

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled.

"No Sakura. The little drama Queen has to hear this. NOW, DON'T THINK I'M JUST TRYING TO BE MEAN, BUT YOU ARE SO FIXATED IN YOU OWN LITTLE WORLD, YOU DON'T SEE THE PEOPLE YOUR HURTING. YOU DON'T SEE THE PAIN YOU ARE CAUSING YOU GRANDFATHER AND MOTHER. YOU DON'T WATCH HIM DROWN HIS SORROW IN SAKE, AND YOU DON'T SEE HER CRY HERSELF TO SLEEP. AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, YOU SEE PEOPLE HAVING A GOOD TIME AND YOU _GO OUT YOUR WAY TO TRY TO AND MAKE THEM AS DEPRESSED AS YOU?_ You're a pathetic little child."

Inari was shocked for a moment '_do I really make them sad?_' but Inari quickly shook it off and continued with Naruto.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU CAN SIT HERE AND CALL ME PATHETIC. YOU SIT HERE AND TRY TO JUDGE ME WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. YOU DON'T KNOW THE SADNESS OF GROWING UP WITHOUT A FATHER. YOU DON'T KNOW MY SUFFERING. YOU SIT HERE WITH YOUR PERFECT LIFE AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN PREACH AT ME. YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONE. DON'T THINK YOU KNOW ME."

At that point, something in Naruto snapped. He sat their as he reached for his kunai slowly.

"**Naruto, stop**"

"No"

"**Stop it, Naruto**"

"I won't." Naruto was going to throw a kunai at him, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sasuke. They glared at each other, but in that glare, they shared something. They had a mutual agreement in that one look that only they could understand. With this, Naruto got up and left.

"YEA, YOU LEAVE. YOU WALK AWAY. YOU DON'T TRY TO JUDGE ME UNLESS YOU KNOW." Inari screamed.

"You know, Naruto never had a parent." Sasuke said. Inari turned around to look at him in shock.

"And to make matters worse, Almost everyone in the village hated him for some reason. Even now, they still look at him like he's a demon. ("CoughCough" They all looked at Kakashi. "Sorry, I choked.") But, he still stays happy. Even when he is mad, he still has a happy demeanor. And, he isn't the only one who went through pain. I had to watch my whole family get killed by a man who I loved and trusted." This revelation shocked everyone, except Kakashi.

"But, even though you see me brooding, I don't obsess over it" Sasuke lied. _'Little white lies don't matter. I'm just trying to get a point across.'_

"Yet, you obsess over your father, who was a hero and he died a hero. And, you say we judge you too quick. We are ninjas, tools of killing. Do you think that we can go through life happy? It doesn't work that way. So grow up." Inari got up and ran out the house crying. Sasuke put his plate down and left also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stared into the river as he sat. He started to throw rocks, and then he felt a presence.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm… oh nothing. I was just wondering do you feel ok." Kakashi said "If you don't, I can always lend you an Icha Icha Paradise book. Help you relieve stress."

"I think I'll pass."

"Well, the reason I came here was to tell you that, I'm proud of you. The Sasuke I know at the beginning of starting this team would've never done that for his teammate. I know we haven't been together for long, but it's good to see you learning the value of teamwork." Kakashi left.

_'That's what I'm disturbed about. What if what I said to that brat was more truth then lie? What if I am getting off track? My main focus should be my revenge. These petty friendships will stunt my growth.' _Sasuke threw one more rock into the pond and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up. He yawned and got out of bed. He went downstairs to the smell of breakfast.

"Good morning" He said. Tsunami returned his salutations with a hi and a smile.

"Your Teacher said to let you rest, since use exhausted yourself while training, but they went to the bridge."

"Ok. Goodnight." Naruto said heading back upstairs

"Wait, you're not going to the bridge?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well, I am a ninja, but I'm also a teen. You give me a chance to sleep, I'm taking it." Naruto started heading back upstairs (with an enormous plate of food, might I add.)

"Naruto wait!" Naruto turned. "About yesterday… When Inari came back last night, he seemed to have peace of mind… I wanted to… thank you for that." Naruto just gave a cocky smirk and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crash!

Naruto woke up with a start when hearing a crash. At first, he put it aside as someone dropping a plate, and then he heard muffles downstairs.

"Sigh There goes my extra sleep." Naruto put on some clothes and went out the window. Just in time, he sees Inari running into two guys with blades. Naruto quickly replaced him and Tsunami with logs.

"Ok, now I know I told you that you need to stop being selfish, but as selfless as that was, that was plain stupid. I'm proud of you." Naruto said with a smile. "Now hold on while I take care of these guys."

Naruto went back to the two guys.

"Yo, let's make a bet" He said.

"Move out the way brat" One of them said.

"Hey, how about this. If I can't beat you both with only one throw and one kunai, not only will I step aside, I will serve you two until I die." This brought a smile on the two guys face.

_'Hook.'_

'_Line.'_

"Oh, and you can dodge."

"Deal."

'_& Sinker.'_

Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it in the middle, not aiming for either of them.

"**Taijuu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" without any warning, about a thousand kunais joined the 1st one. And, not being ninjas and being mediocre swordsmen, they were impaled by the kunais.

"A death deserved by men willing to attack a child." Naruto turned to Tsunami and Inari.

"I have to go. If they're here, they're at the bridge too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Hmm' _Naruto analyzed the situation. By the looks of it, Sasuke needed the most help. 

_'If I have to enter, I have to do it big' _Naruto used his Ishi Yoroi no Jutsu and jumped in. Sasuke was having a hard time. This kid's ice wall was killing him. He kid was too quick and he couldn't dodge all the needles.

"Damn. If there's a miracle up there for me, I need it now." Just as he said these words, he saw something coming from the sky. Of course, Sasuke didn't get rookie of the year for no reason. He knew if a UFO (5) is coming down at high speeds, you move, and he did just in time. The exact second he moved, the UFO, a.k.a., Naruto came down, but not without bringing down two of the top mirrors.

"YOU BRAT!! IF YOU WRECKED MY BRIDGE I'LL KILL YOU." Tazuna yelled.

Naruto ignored Tazuna, regained his composure quick, and ran to the nearest mirror. He punched it a total of 37 times before it broke. (6) He ran to the next mirror, but before he could punch, Haku came out and touched his armor. Pushing chakra into it, it turned into ice, and destroyed it.

"Shit." "Don't worry. You got three mirrors down, we can work with this." Sasuke said. But just as quick, new mirrors took its place.

"…DAM! WHY IS IT THE YOU OPTAMISTIC PEOPLE CANT SHUT THE FUCK UP?!?!?! (A/N: lol I found it funny how Sasuke was described as optimistic.) ALWAYS JINXING SHIT."

"Yo, just shut up and let's think of something." Naruto tried his Ishi Yoroi no Jutsu with kage bunshin, but they were all hit with enhanced senbons. "Ok, that won't work." Naruto said

"Wait, Try that again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, I see that you're students are all here. Too bad they won't live, they have potential." Zabuza said.

"Hmm, you don't know my students, they have great potential, you're right about that, but you still underestimate them. I would bet my whole Icha Icha Paradise Collection on them winning." Kakashi said.

"Icha Icha? It's too bad I must kill you. I think we would get along well. Shall we continue"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing over him. To his shock, Sasuke took the attack aimed for him. What shocked him more was the fact that these were all death blows.

"SASUKE!" Naruto ran to him. "Why did you do it, you dumb bastard? Why did you save me?" Sasuke just chuckled. "I don't know. I could say my body moved by itself, but it'd be a lie. Sigh and I wanted to kill my brother 1st." Sasuke closed his crimson eyes and Went into eternal slumber.

Naruto got up with an enraged look on his face.

_'Kyuubi, Chakra, Now.'_

_  
_"**mi chakra es su chakra. Plus I've been working on this special bonus that gives you heighten sense when you use my chakra…**"

_'I don't care just give me now.'_

Haku looked at Naruto with pity, but it quickly turned into fear when he felt the demonic chakra. "**I WILL KILL YOU**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi's Eyes widen when he felt the chakra Naruto was giving off

"Sorry, Zabuza, but I have to finish his now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku was feeling crappy. Maybe it something to do with the fact that her mirror was broken, of some out sped her, or, most likely, the fact that she was being used like a paddle ball by her belt, but, whatever it was, it wasn't fun.

Naruto was having a ball. (no pun intended) he grab her to catch his breath, but as he held her close to him, he got a good whiff of her.

"Ha…Haku?" quickly, his shock turned into rage.

"Why would you do that? You knew that was my friend, yet you killed him? Why?" Naruto asked.

"I already told you, I will do anything for my precious person. He is the only person I have so I'll do anything for him." Haku said coldly.

"Uh huh. Well, what goes around comes around" Naruto said with his voice cracking. He made 6 kage bunshins to hold her and use **Harikeen Hakushu no Jutsu **to clear out the mist.

"You made me watch my friend die; now I'll do the same to you." Haku's eyes widen as she saw Kakashi's hand sparkle with electricity while Zabuza was trapped.

"Please don't… I'm begging you!" Haku cried with tears in her eyes. She saw Kakashi start running. She knew that this type of assassination attack couldn't be stopped once it started.

"Please!!! Your friend isn't dead" she cried. Naruto was shocked to hear this. Without thinking he went into action.

_'Kyuubi?'_

_  
_"**5 years off your life span, but you'll live.**" And, without thinking, Naruto ran and took a chidori in his heart for Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…hmm…ugh" Naruto stirred awake which brought everybody's attention.

"Why does it hurt when I breath?" Naruto said.

"It probably has to do with the fact that 5 days ago your lung wasn't there." Kakashi said with anger in his voice. "How could you just jump in front of my attack like that?"

"It was the only thing I could think of." He said like it was the simplest answer in the world. He explained the whole Haku ordeal to everyone.

"I was blinded by rage and wanted revenge. I was going to have her watch Zabuza at first, but she told me that she didn't kill Sasuke, so to make sure her only precious person didn't die, I sacrificed myself."

"And what if she was lying?" Sakura asked.

"Yea… I thought of that when I had Kakashi's hand through my chest."

"Well, we're glad your ok." Kakashi said, and then he left the room.

"Where's he going?" Naruto asked

"Probably to celebrate on your recovery." Sasuke said.

"You know, he was a wreck these last five days, something about the pain of being the reason for a student's death. I wouldn't understand" (oh irony)

"Don't say that Zabuza-san"

"Oh, and kid, someone who said they knew you is at the bridge waiting for you. Go see him when your better is…And kid?" Zabuza said before leaving the room

"Huh…what?" Naruto said while putting on pants and dodging Sakura ("You need to rest, because if you collapse when we leave, we'll just leave you there!")

"Thank you for what you did for us."

"Zabuza wait! Why don't you two come with us and become Konoha nins?" Naruto offered.

Zabuza laughed. "Thanks but we already got plans."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went to the bridge to find the person who was waiting for him.

"I see they finished it." Naruto said to no one in particular

"And I hear you' gave everyone quiet a scare." Naruto turned around to find.

"Old Man, whatchu doing here?" The third smiled at the blonde.

"I had some business to take care of. I have plans for this village."

"Like what?"

"Well, what makes our village so strong is our ability to ally, not to conquer. From all my years as hokage, (A/N: And he has been hokage since he was a child.) I have learned that to conquer creates rebellion, which will lead to hate and death, yet, to ally will create a bond and friendship that will be forever as long as there is no betrayal. My plan is to at first take a couple of their children and enroll them in the academy, and then we can send them back here when they're older. Of course, their families can come too, and I won't force them to, but I can use this happening in my defense to 'toy' with them psychologically. If I knew of their conditions, I would've sent jounins to take care of this, but hey, this works well, too."

"But wouldn't our profits rise from a branch village?" Naruto asked.

"Do you realize how much problem that would create. We would need to transport money people who asked for specific ninja would be put off schedule. That would decrease popularity of both villages. Plus, In the End, it would just be us paying for their economic troubles. I already ran this by Tazuna, the village leader (7), and he is excited. He is actually going to stay here and expand the wave to start Gakigakure (the Hidden Village in the Cliffs) (8)" he said.

"The cliffs?"

"Well, I thought it would be suiting. Like, the leaf is in the fire country and fire destroys leave and sand is in the wind country and wind destroys sand. So, cliffs are formed because the constant waves erode rock and destroy it. But, I digress. I was thinking about taking that Inari kid with me, but I wanted your opinion, since I heard you to had quite the altercation the other day." Sandaime said.

"Yea. He is really not who we think he actually is."

Inari left the house and went down to the bank where he first met his father. He was surprised to see a blonde sitting and throwing rocks at his favorite spot. He didn't let that stop him, though. Inari went up there, sat down, and started throwing rocks.

"…" Naruto stared.

"What?"

"Nothing." They sat there throwing rocks until Inari broke the silence.

"You know, you got me all wrong."

"What?"

"

"**Child, you are such a horrible liar.**"

'Shut up and give me voice and chakra. I used too much while training.'

"**I am the God of Wishes and Sacrifices. If you really want to liberate this village, I can do it**"

"Really?!?!" Inari's eye's widened like saucers

"**Yes, but, there is a catch, you must sacrifice your life. You must walk into the part of the river and it will close on you. You will die, but you village will be liberated.**"

Inari looked hesitant for a while but then agreed. Without a word, he walked into the middle of the river.

"**Bullshit, try closing it on him. He won't go through with it.**" Naruto tried closing it little by little, but Inari didn't move. And even from afar, in his eyes, Naruto could see the same determination that he see in is his own eyes every time he looks in the mirror.

"Inari, come in." Inari came in and Naruto set the water down.

"That was incredible what you did."

"

"Thanks, Naruto." Inari walked home with a peace of mind.

"He could be the Shodaime Namikage (First Wave Shadow) (9)"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was packing his stuff to go home. They had finished the bridge and they were getting ready to leave. Sandaime left early at top speed ("If this stays confidential, I wont have to do paper work.")

"Hey, Naruto" Kakashi called. "I think you're going to want to see this." Naruto grabbed his things so he wouldn't have to come back and he followed Kakashi.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked

"You'll see," they continued to walk to the bridge. Naruto looked closely as a monument at the end of the bridge cam into view.

Welcome to the Wave Village  
Home Of The Great Uzumaki Naruto Bridge  
The Boy who Gave Back Hope and Inspired A Nation

"Oh My God. Thank you. You don't know how much this means"

"Yea, we were going to name it after your whole team, but the 'team 7' bridge sound corny, plus if they ever looked you up, they would see a monotone Pervert (10), a mute brooder, and a lovesick psychopath. Naruto was the only one who was partially sane, or at leas seems sane at first glance."

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN?!?!?!?!!" team 7 said in unison.

"Well, I think your three explanations were self explanatory, and for you, I'm just saying that once you get to learn everyone, you learn that you're the craziest of the bunch." Tazuna said simply. Before Naruto could reply, Inari interrupted.

"Naruto, guess what?"

"What?"

"I've been offered to go to Konoha and learn to be a ninja." He said excited. "They just have to work technicalities, but I should be in Konoha by the beginning of next semester."

"Hmm. That's great. I have friend who will start that year also. His name is Konohamaru."

"I'll remember that. Bye Naruto." And team 7 left the country of the wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ONE MORE BOWL!!!" Of course, Naruto first hit up the Ichiraku. He was having the time of his life.

'Ho-Ho. A-Ranked missions by beautifully.' He thought. The mission was pushed up easily to an A rank. Plus, they get money added for dilemmas like rising of mission rank, but there was one Naruto didn't understand. They got money for capturing of a missing nin, but Zabuza left. Naruto just shrugged it off.

"Ahh. I'm stuffed." Naruto was about to pull out Gama-kun, (Gama-chan and Gama-kun are two different frogs. The money wouldn't fit in Gama-chan, so Naruto decided to get him a brother.) but before he did, the person next to him in the store pulled out a large sum of money.

"I got his tab." The man said.

"Thanks mister" Naruto said. Or more of he wanted to say. Now, in shock, people usually divert there words, or stop them. But in Naruto's case, his words came out in around the same sounds of a baby. But, of course, slurred words don't last forever, because slurred words are something, and as we know, nothing last forever, but I digress.

"YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

cliffy…sorta…not really…I unno…but yea. I know you like how on that last paragraph I went into lemony snicket mode. Sorry it took so long, it was pure procrastinating. I did it all in like a week until like 2 paragraphs and put it off.  
**Fuhen Ichijin no Jutsu (Eternal Gust of Wind)**- A C-Rank (B-rank at full power) technique that Naruto made. It works exactly like the **Harikeen Hakushu no Jutsu,**but, that move attacks more in a punch type way, while, this is a slice, you can also use it to shield and block.

Hook Swords (what Kabal from MK and Jet from Avatar use): 1  
http // www . martIalartsuppy. com / Weapons / Swords / ChInese Swords / TwIn Hook Sword / twInhookswords . gIf  
Deer Horn Knives: 0  
http // Image. shopzIlla. com / resIze?sq 160&uId 429 460027 &mId 12477  
Pata: 1  
http // en. wIkIpedIa. org / wIkI / Pata 28 weapon 29 

Vote and Review.


	10. Chunin Exam

Naruto turned to see two people

(1) It really doesn't matter. I don't want you thinking I'm going to put that into significance.

(2) Usually, if you see that Naruto is at a place, those are the people who don't care about him. There were people who hated him and people who didn't care about him.

(3) First off, I stated that he met Konohamaru, but I didn't write it out since I was feeling lazy that day. Second off, all ages are upped by three years, if you didn't know so, since Naruto is 15, then the Konohamaru Corp is 12

(4) Different Age, Different Speech, Different Style, Same Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto turned to see two people. They looked exactly the same as they did the last time they saw him, but this time they had Konoha headbands. The only thing weird about these Konoha headbands were that the metal was black and the Konoha leaf was in red. They both also had a kanji on their out fits that said 'the mist waters the leaves.'

"Zabuza! Haku! What are you two doing here?!" Naruto exclaimed (I bet nobody expected to see them so soon!)

"Take a guess, dummy" Zabuza retorted. He paid for the meals and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Well, I'm out of ideas, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked. Hence the 'Zabuza! Haku! What are you two doing here?!' "

"Well, I don't think I should explain, with that smart mouth of yours." Zabuza said.

"No No No, I'm sorry! Explain, please." Naruto said. He was dying to know what he was doing in Konoha, especially when they turned down his offer to be Konoha nins.

"Well, I expect that the old man told you about Konoha plans and gave his 'ally not conquer' speech, right?"

"Uh Huh"

"Well, you see, he gave us a chance to become temporary nins here. While we're doing that, he will send us on mission near the mist, where we will recruit for the revolt against the mist government. Konoha has been in neutral terms with mist, but they've been weird lately, of course, around here, I lost my attention span. Well, I guess I'll leave. I have a mission, show Haku some stuff" Zabuza jumped away.

After Naruto spent the day with Haku, showing her Konoha, they went to eat. ("No, we're not eating ramen twice in a row")

"So, why do you pretend that you're a boy?" Naruto has been curious since when she told him.

"In my clan, Haku was actually a boy's name. It wasn't even my name. It was…my brother's name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Naruto, unlike many kids these days, picked up on past tensed verbs like 'was' and 'were' and was able to draw conclusions.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. But, I keep his name to keep him 'alive'. I've tried to 'put him to rest,' but when I did, I realized that I didn't remember my real name any more, but that doesn't really matter. (1)" Haku said with a bitter sweet smile.

"But here's a question for you. How did you know that was on my period, and why would you even mention that?"

"**Yea, you freak? Ewww!!**" Naruto started getting really hot while he stammered to explain himself.

"Well…uuh…you know… I didn't really know…umm…yea…and…WOW! This Food is really good…can we meet the cook; I would like to meet the cook. We have to meet the cook" Naruto start up a bunch of people and the cooks (2 girls and 1 guy) were honored for the excellent cuisine. (2)

"Never mind, don't explain yourself." She said while laughing. "But, why do you add those things to your food." Haku asked curiously.

"Huh, oh, these, when these are mixed, they give more density and less mass to you muscle. I wear weights, but I don't want to be a body builder." He told her.

They continued their dinner and Naruto walked Haku home. Haku gave him a kiss before she went in.

"Hmm." Naruto said while touching his lips. "This seems all too familiar." Naruto's mind wandered to Hinata and the times they spent together when they were dating.

"That dumb ass, he sent me on a date, and I bet he didn't even know it." Naruto said about Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this government is killing our people. I want you to start on an insurgent rebellion in the misACHOO!" Zabuza sneezed, but thankfully covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry; Haku probably can't take her mind off me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went to pick up Haku first thing in the morning.

'I need to talk about that kiss.' Naruto waited for her to exit.

"Where are we headed?" he asked

"I have to go to the hokage tower." While they walked, they continued to talk.

"So, anybody in Konoha you like, yet?"

"No. Your teammate is cute but is a stuck up ass hole." She said

"Yea, Sakura's like that sometimes." Naruto joked. "So, you don't like me?"

"Well, as a friend, but nothing special. Why, did I lead you on?" Haku asked

"Well, you sort of kissed me last night."

Haku gave him a stupid look that said she didn't see anything out of the normal. "Well, don't people usually do that?"

"Umm, well no. What gave you the idea that that's how people usually act?" Naruto asked

"Well, as you know, I haven't really had much human contact with people my age, and Zabuza isn't the most normal of people, so I learned the actions of the regular human being through this instruction manual. But, there is a lot I don't use or understand. For example, what is T-bagging? (A/N: Speaking of T-Bag, Prison Break is on… ok back…that was a crazy episode and now I must wait until the fall? Why must the world be so cruel?)"

When Naruto heard this, he turned swiftly. He sweat dropped when he saw her instruction manual.

'She is taking instructions from an Icha Icha Paradise book.'

"**I have so many remarks for that I can't even say.**"

"Yea… I'm going to take that from you" Naruto said "This isn't what you should be read to learn regular human actions. Let alone teenage actions." Naruto pocketed the book. ('_How the hell did she get this? This is the 10 copy ever printed of the first book._')

Naruto tried to the best of his ability to explain how the normal teenager acts on the way to the hokage tower, but he failed. Luckily, the Third is called the professor for a reason. The third anticipated this problem so he put Haku on a mission to help with the final year academy students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking to meet his team, but he felt a presence that made him turn around to find an almost normal sight. It looked the way that it should be, but the problem was that the fence was wiggling.

"Konohamaru, come out. I can tell its you."

"I should expect nothing less from my rival." In a bright cloud of smoke, three 12 year olds busted out. (3)

"I see you got some new friends." Naruto said.

"Yea and you said you would play nuke-nin with us when you got back."

"Oh yea," Naruto said. "I did promise I would play ninja with you."

"Not ninja, Nuke-Nin. Ninja is for babies." Older kids, new games. Naruto threw a kunai at their feet.

"Can you three catch me, Naruto, the greatest nuke-nin ever before he catches you?" Naruto Jumped and ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid Iruka" Naruto muttered. Iruka went and barged in their game. He was pretending to be a missing nin or something. He took Meogi hostage and tried to run away. Naruto got her to safety and subdue him, but when he stopped to tell Naruto about the chuunin exams, The K-Corp went and trapped him, thus winning their Nuke-nin game. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, but the issue was that Naruto was so confident he told them that he would treat them to 5 bowls of high quality ramen each that they could cash in anytime, Sine they couldn't eat that much. (Only he could.)

Iruka tagged on to join them for ramen (He really just wanted to see Naruto dig into his pocket to pay for ramen.)

"Why did you 'test' me for, Iruka?" Naruto asked while all five slurped their ramen. Iruka stopped and looked up into the air like he always does.  
_  
(Flashback)_

"I have called you all to talk about the chuunin exams." Sandaime said.

"_As you know the Chuunin exams are in a week and I have brought you here to ask about you nominations. If you feel your Genins are ready, please speak up."_

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, Leader of Team 8, nominate Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata for the Chuunin Exams."

"_I, Sarutobi Asuma, Leader of Team 10, nominate Nara Shikamaru Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino for the Chuunin Exams."_

"I, Hatake Kakashi, Leader of Team 7, nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto for the Chuunin Exams." 

"_Whoa. Hokage-sama," Iruka said. "The Chuunin exam isn't a joke. It could destroy these kids. They may be 15, but they're still kids. They were my students in the academy. I know them, & I don't think they're ready, no matter how much potential they have." _

"_Iruka," Kakashi said. "School's out. When they graduated they were no longer your students, they are my solders."_

Iruka gritted his teeth "What captain sends their soldiers into hell?" he asked

"The type who knows his solders are fireproof and heat resistant."

"Hokage…" Iruka started, but didn't get to finish

"Also, if you must know, my team just returned from an A-rank mission yesterday. That should be proof of their capabilities."

"_Genins on an A-ranked?"_

"_Well actually it started out as a C-rank but escalated to an A. They not only single-handedly saved the Wave Country, they gave us the position to start a ninja country their, and helped us form an alliance with the mist rebellion." All the other Jounin looked on in shock and awe._

"But if you're still skeptical, I propose a preliminary examination." Kakashi suggested.

"_Very well, you may commence with your test tomorrow Iruka." Said Sandaime as the meeting continued._

_(End Flashback)  
_

"You didn't believe I could do it?" Naruto asked. The K-Corp left when they were done, so it was just those two.

"Not yet."

"Well, I'm glad I proved you wrong." Naruto looked at his watch.

"Oh, I have to leave. My team is meeting" Naruto got up and left quickly. When he gained enough distance, he yelled "THANKS FOR PICKING UP THE TAB, IRUKA."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got him good" Naruto was reaping his last endeavor. He turned the corner to see a cat-like man holding Konohamaru. Naruto couldn't help but notice the cute girl next to him. Naruto pulled out a cigarette _'Might as well make this look cool' _(A/N:_This is a public service announcement brought to you in part by TheDutch1858_ **SMOKING IS NOT COOL**_This has bee a public service announcement brought to you in part by TheDutch1858_)

"Let him go." Meogi yelled.

"He bumped into me, so I think I should teach him a lesson." Kankuro said

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Naruto said.

"Beat it squirt." Kankuro yelled.

"You want to hit that kid, go ahead, if you can. I doubt that someone who looks as weak as you could, though." This angered Kankuro and he brought back his hand to punch Konohamaru. Naruto jumped, used a jutsu to break all the rocks in Sasuke's hands, landed behind Kankuro and grabbed his hand before the punch landed. With his other hand, he took out the cigarette and put it out on Kankuro's neck. Needless to say, he screamed. Like a bitch.

"You bastard." Kankuro pulled out they thing on his back that looks like a corpse.

"Kankuro, you're going to use that here?" the blondie called. He was ready to use the mummy looking item, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Kankuro, Stop it" Naruto looked up to see a kid with red hair upside down on the same tree Sasuke was on.

"I'm sorry if they caused problems." He turned to the other two. "If you embarrass us again, I will kill you." He turned back to Naruto.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. These are my siblings, Kankuro and Temari."

"Uzumaki Naruto and the one in the tree is my teammate, Uchiha Sasuke."

"We'll be on our way"

"Wait, I believe your sister dropped something." In his hand Naruto held a hair pin.

"Ok. Temari, meet us at the hotel." They left. Temari walked over to Naruto.

"In all my years of life, my hair pin has never fallen off, so I'm thinking, why would this little boy pull out my pin from my head?"

"How else would I get you away from your brothers?"

"So, the little boy wanted to talk to me?"

"At the age of 15, I can say that what justifies a man isn't the age, but the way he exemplifies his attitude."

"And you think you can handle a real woman?"

Naruto scaled her up and down twice. "I know I can."

"Well, I guess we'll see when you take me out tonight." She said before leaving.

"Wait, I don't know where you live."

"You're a ninja. Find me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had o take the long way" Kakashi's lateness was greeted with something he has never heard. Silence. Kakashi looked up from his book to see that none of his students were there. So he waited.

**30 minutes later  
**

"Sorry I'm late. I met a cute girl and I had to find out where she was staying so I could take her out tonight." Naruto said truthfully.

"Sorry I'm late. The Fan girls finally caught me so I had to get away and make sure I lost them before they started ripping off hair and limbs. And 2 out of 3 of them are ninjas." Sasuke said truthfully.

"Fuck that. I'm glad I'm late after all those times I had to wait for you, you asshole." Sakura said truthfully.

"It's ok" Kakashi said. "Today we are going to do a little training. Then I have a surprise for you. You get to go to the chuunin exams if you live"

"did you say something" Naruto said

"Oh, no. Let get the _training _on its way" the screams of team 7 were heard throughout the village. Needless to say, they never made Kakashi wait again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oh my god" Sakura said. "Kakashi is a slave driver"

"No. I've met slave drivers, and Kakashi puts them all to shame." Naruto said. "But, I have to go home and bathe in ice so the swelling will go down; (like in the movie Stick It) then I have a date to go on." Naruto left with power that Sasuke and Sakura didn't know was possible. Al least not after Kakashi's Training

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up and dragged himself downstairs. He sat at the table and ate his breakfast while he thought of last night. (Pancakes, eggs, sausage links, bacon strips, French toast, and waffles with a glass of milk and orange juice)

"Good morning" Temari said. She gave him a kiss. "I have to leave, but I'll see you later."

"Of course. Bye" he gave her a kiss before she left hiss house.

_'Kyuubi, are you thinking what I'm thinking'_

"**If I am, you're a bigger pervert then I thought you were**"

'_I'm a huge perv, but that's not the point. You saw the way she carried herself all night'  
_

"**I'm in your head, I know what you're thinking, and you might be right. The way she handles herself, not on the 1****st**** date. Not if you were Hokage, some magical being, or Fabio.**"

'_There is a chance we might be wrong, but I'm going to stay on my guard just in case.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued to meet with Temari, but they didn't progress like they did the 1st date. They did a lot including training. Though they didn't give each other jutsu, they helped each other with tips on the wind element. At the end of the week, Team 7 was to go to the chuunin Exam

Team 7 walked up the stairs to see a group of genin being blocked entry to what looked like room 301. A guy in a green spandex suit had just been punched back from entering.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a deep glare

"There's only one way to resolve this" Naruto said. They both cracked their knuckles. They got into stance and sent forth their weapons.

"Shit." Sasuke said. He drew rock and Naruto drew paper.

"Oh, yea." Naruto said, celebrating his victory. "We pass them with no altercation."

"Aren't you two to old for rock, paper, scissors?" Sakura asked annoyed.

Naruto turned to her and gasped. "I don't even know you."

They passed the crowd with nobody paying attention to them, except Team Gai.

While on their way to the stairs, they were interrupted by the green kid. The boy, who identified himself as Lee, was in a fighting pose challenging Sasuke. Naruto used the Inuzuka jutsu to get a whiff of the boy.

"**Why are you doing that?**"

'_If I could memorize people's scent, I can be more aware of them. I read it in a book and it might be helpful somewhere in this exam'_

"**Oh, wow! Naruto is thinking ahead? A year ago, it wouldn't be humanly possible. **" Kyuubi continued to talk about his transformation and, Naruto wanted to say shut up, but it was all true. Naruto smell Lee, and he smelt something interesting.

"Hey, Sasuke, Be careful. He is a lot more dangerous then he appears to be"

"Hm. I don't care."

"I'm telling you, Sasuke. If you don't give it your all, you will lose, and there is a possibility that you will regardless."

"Hmph, You misjudge me, dobe. But if you want me to give him something, I'll give him something." He then activated his Sharingan.

Lee, as Naruto suspected, put Sasuke in his place. Then, when lee was going to show Sasuke the true meaning of pwnage, a pinwheel shot into Lee's now unwrapped bandages and a turtle appeared. They witnessed the horror and in a strange way coolness (But only when he was serious) that was Gai. Sasuke sat there with a look on his face the only thing that was missing was the rain cloud on top of his head.

"Hmm," Naruto said. "That was some fight. Like, I've seen people in full body cast fight jounins, and they had a better chance then you."

"…" usually, Sakura would say something to protect Sasuke, but she learned more about Naruto during the wave mission, so she knew he had a reason to say what he was.

"Well, that shows the true strength of the Uchiha clan."

"You want to fight, retard?" Sasuke said pissed off.

"Let's go. Fight me, get revenge on the green wonder, shave his head, do something, but don't just sit there and look pathetic."

The revelation of what Naruto was trying to say hit Sasuke and he smirked. "I don't get it. If a dobe like you is smart, what does the say for the rest of us?"

"I'm not sure, but it's probably very similar to the answer of the question 'if a teme like you is my friend, what does that say about my enemies?'"

"Naruto? How did you know that he would be so hard?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see where he is standing is elevated. Floor covering swells up when the stone under it breaks. Meaning he was wearing weights." Truth was that Rock Lee reeked of metal, but how would he explain that?

The team made their way to room 301 where they met the masochist, a.k.a., Kakashi.

"Well, I'm glad you showed up, just know one thing. When I decided to enroll you three in the chuunin exams, I didn't even glance at you strengths team wise. I looked at you individually, meaning every one of you has the potential to be a chuunin, now go in there and give them hell." With that they walked into the room to be met with cold stared from about 150 other ninja.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino came strait out of no where like she was just waiting by the door without blinking.

"I should've known you would make it. I'm glad your teammates didn't hold you back." Ino said. "You know, we should go out and discuss our adventures and such." She gave him a look that said she was fighting the urge to lick his face.

Sakura, being the Sasuke lover that she is, saw her territory being invaded, so she pounced.

"Listen Ino-pig, Sasuke has no time the like of anybody above the weight of 600 lbs, so…"

"That is the reason he shows no interest in you, forehead girl." Ino cut her off. "As you can see, your forehead is 600 lbs. in itself."

"Well, well, well," Kiba said. "Everyone is assembled."

"Oh boy Shikamaru groaned. "You guys are in this, too? This is getting more troublesome by the second."

"This year's rookie genins are all taking the exam," Kiba said. "Make's you wonder who will pass and who won't get passed the first exam."

"You seem confident, Kiba," Sasuke said (With Ino still attached to his back) "Especially since if anyone fails it will most likely be you."

Kiba's face grew red. "I've been training so I won't lose. And, you forget the you have the dead last on your team. He'll be the 1st to fail."

"Yea," Naruto said. "You're probably right."

The room silenced when Naruto said that. Naruto paid no mind to them. He wasn't even listening. He decided to find himself a nice place on the wall. He was ready to close his eyes but was embraced with a hug.

"Hinata, I haven't seen you in a while." Naruto returned the hug. Naruto didn't notice that the room had gone completely silent yet again. (I say this since they're the only ones talking.) All the genins froze after Hinata hugged Naruto, or should I say after Hinata hugged, meaning they are shocked that Hinata, the shyest girl in the world, show physical affection in public. The shock being enough to make 4 of them stop talking (Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke weren't talking to begin with), and all 7 stare surprisingly.

Naruto has been trying to help Hinata be less shy, so she has been trying things like the display of public affection. But, she still had her drawbacks.

"How red am I?" She asked.

"Umm, you a few shades _Darker_ then blood, borderline purple."

"Hey you guys, you should be a bit quieter. (A/N: spell check didn't mark me, but I have to know is that a word?)"

All the Rookie Nine looked over to see an adult about 19 wearing glasses.

"You have to be rookies fresh out of the Academy. Who else would be as ignorant during the exam?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, and, in a short time, you nine made a lot of enemies."

The eight (Naruto was already looking in that direction since he was silently flirting with Temari) turned to look at the group of nins that were trying to trying to burn holes through them with their eyes (and some could, but chose not to).

"You're being loud and this isn't a walk through the park. A lot of these people are trying to meditate or get in some last minute training in chakra control and such."

"Wow! You know a lot about this exam." Ino said.

"Of course I do," Kabuto said. "The test isn't easy. I've failed it 6 times before. But hey, lucky number seven"

This caught Naruto's attention. "Oh wow. You had to take this for 3 years and not pass? That must be irritating." Naruto found this weird, but put it off.

"Well, I have gotten a lot of information and I created these info cards." Kabuto showed the info card to the genin and showed them how they function.

"Since you guys are new to this, I will give you some tips. Is there anyone you guys are worried about?"

"Rock Lee of Konoha," Sasuke said immediately. He didn't miss a beat when he learned he could learn more about his opponent. He was actually a little frightened. If he could do that with only taijutsu, what could he do with ninjutsu and genjustu?

Kabuto didn't waste a second. The card was in his hand like he knew what Sasuke was going to ask

"Rock Lee. Age: 16. Mission history: D-rank: 30. C-rank: 15. Sensei: Maito Gai. Teammates: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. His taijutsu is off the charts while ninjutsu and genjustu are Non-existent. (Sasuke sighed in relief.)

"Nothing else in mind?" Kabuto asked.

"I got one. Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto has been interested in his girl's brother since he first met him. Every time Naruto would bring him up, Temari said drop it. He glanced over to her to see her glaring, but he ignored it and winked at her and smiled like he did nothing wrong.

"Sabaku no Gaara: Age: 15 Mission history: D-Rank: 530. C-rank: 42. B-rank: 1." Kabuto stopped for a while.

"Is there a problem?" Naruto asked.

"Do you get B-ranked missions?" Kabuto asked.

"No"

"Does anyone here get B-ranked missions?" He continued.

"…"

"Yea. A B-ranked mission for a genin is impressive."

'_Well, I better get the thoughts of A-ranked missions out of my head._'

"Well, being from a different village a 1st timer, the info I have is limited, but it seems he returned from all his missions without even a scratch." Hearing this brought down a majority of the spirits. But Naruto was too cocky to be brought down, Sasuke was too…Uchiha, Shikamaru was too lazy, and Shino was too… yea.

"Oh wow…I…I…I wont lose!" a loud yell including several barks came from Kiba and his furry canine

"I think I can. I have been improving, but…" came from an uncertain Hyuuga.

"Sasuke won't love me if I'm weak." Came from the other girls.

"And it's not just them," Kabuto smirked. "All of these people are the top of their country. The best of the best. The Elite genins."Naruto lookedto therookie nine to see that they were a little brought down.

'_Should I…cool them down?'_

"**Give em' hell**" said Kyuubi, who, in truth, just wanted to see the vessel get his ass beat.

Naruto walked up to the front of the room and got on the desk. He cleared his throat.

"EXCUSE ME" he said, getting everyone in the room's attention. "YES, YES…HEY, I AM TALKING HERE." Naruto threw a paper ball from the desk at one of the people who decide to turn back around.

"AS I WAS SAYING. I JUST HEARD YOU ARE ALL THE ELITES OF YOUR VILLAGES, SO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I WILL ENJOY KICK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR ASSES." Naruto got back down from the desk and went back to where he was sitting. (4)

Naruto looked at the group of people that were staring at him with a lake of killer intent all focused at him.

'_I don't know about skill, but when it comes to killer intent, these guys are amateurs.' _Naruto used the technique that Kyuubi taught him. He 'absorbed' the killer intent and sent it back with a tiny hint of Kyuubi's, and you would be surprise how quick scared people mind their business.

"Hey…" Kankuro smirk. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

Temari sighed. She wasn't even going to tell them about him, but Gaara's newfound ability is that he can tell when people lie. What the fuck? Thankfully, he hasn't perfected it, so he couldn't tell she lied when Kankuro asked 'did they do anything?'

'_It's funny how Gaara went from 'I'll kill you' to '20 questions protective little brother' in 0.000000001 seconds._ '

"The kid's a little crazy, yet is confident like he thinks could really beat everybody here," Neji said. "You should've kicked his ass, too"

"He is very youthful, indeed." Lee retorted. Meanwhile, the rookie's were retaliating from Naruto's outburst.

"What was that, Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

"A challenge. Come on. How fun will this test be when we have 75 the contestants after us? Look, Sasuke's excited." Naruto said exited.

Sakura didn't even try to answer she just continued to fume and mutter something about boys.

"Troublesome. You think that making a roomful of enemies is a fun challenge. Ugh, this is all troublesome."

"Naruto," Shino said calm, as always. "What you did was rash and irresponsible. Not only did you make a roomful of enemies, you made us, who are your friends, a roomful of enemies."

"Hmm, I never thought of it like that. Oh well"

"Just know your surroundings and fighters. Like, for example, while the sand has the highest number of genins in the test (excluding Konoha), the sound is most likely weak, with only one team in the exam."

'_Kyuubi do you find something weird with this too?,'_

"**Yea. This boy isn't what he says he is"**

Naruto called his team over.

"You Guys. If you have to fight Kabuto in this exam, don't." Naruto warned.

"What! Why?" Sakura said.

"Look at all the information he has on all these people and their countries. With that info and he can't pass this test? That is impossible. If he was that weak he wouldn't be a genin. I think for some reason he is failing on purpose. I'm not sure why, but please, don't think twice to give up or run if you're losing."

While they talked, the Oto nins attacked and it resulted in Kabuto breaking his glasses and regurgitating in the floor, even though he wasn't hit.

But before the fight could escalate further, a sudden explosion drew everyone's attention to front of the classroom.

"Quiet down, Degenerate bastards!" A voice shouted

"I'm Morino Ibiki, the Examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test. Everybody here come get a number, a pencil and take a seat."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he started to hyperventilate.

"Naruto, what's wrong" Sakura asked.

"The…first…test…is…a…a…a…TEST!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea… just because he is smarter doesn't mean he is keen to test.

Chapter 9 is up…whoo hooo…. You don't know how hard it was to finish that…it was easy until I got up to the chunin exams. I just couldn't focus… seriously… you may not know it, but because of focus, It took 10 minutes to finish this sentence.

Well, I want to talk about my next Naruto project. Well, I was thinking. I know I want to do a DBZ project but I haven't thought of any ideas yet. But for my next Naruto project, I was thinking a Mary Sue (but it's not really a Mary Sue since it's just some random American Name.). Now don't go crazy yet, what I want to do is I will 'real-ify' it. Make it more believable. What do you think… tell me.

Also, I am fresh out of ideas for Naruto stories so if you know any story with Naruto beginnings. You know, like when people just write first chapters and leave it, tell me. I would like to browse some.

Review.


	11. Important Notes

A few Notes

A lot of people addressed my on the cursing and all I want to say is that well I'm a cursy person, but I lower the amount as much as I can a lot of it was in the beginning well since the whole Kyuubi attacking thing was a stressful thing and when you're stressed, cursing really really helps. I mean it really _really_ _**really **__**really**_helps. Also, I remember saying that I didn't want flames for my story, but that don't apply any more. I no there are people out there who like my story, so I'm Johnny Storm, MuthaFckas! FLAME ON!!!!

**AtlantisWolf: **Are you sure. I have to look that up. You may be right since I failed the chem test on that, (No joke I really did fail.) but I can swear that mass is space. Hold on lemme check… (its great how I have this whole one sided convo when I could just out the real thing) you are right, but hey, I did say I failed that chapter.

**BackYard: **they will be good friends, and Naruto smoking…well, he's different, but he's still the same Naruto. He just wanted to make a flashy entrance. I'm not a smoker, but I think its cool in the animes, even though it isn't in real life.

**Andrew Joshua Talon:** the reason I put spontaneous A/n is since I have a short attention span. They just pop while I write so I put them down. Sorry, but I can't change that. P.S. I'll look into that when I have the time (which usually means I'll be done before this is posted since I'm an avid reader.)

**The- Eighth-Sin: **Sorry you don't approve, it's just that a Mary sue is one Fic you hardly seen done right, so I think I should try.

Of course, what would a not be without some bad news. Well, like most authors do during this time, I'm going to have to take a break. School is getting tough and well, it's my first priority. I'm sorry. I might also take a break after that, so ill be back on the earliest mid June and latest the beginning of July. But, I'm going to see if I can get to at least Sasuke retrieval Act. That is where my story will start to sprout. Thing I have planed just excite me so much, like Kurenai's secret, and the death of a character, and I have another idea that I cant mention since it will give it away, but you'll love it.

Well, I hope that you have a good time

**IMPORTANT**

I changed a part in the first chapter. Reread it since it's vital

Well, about naruto's mother, I was going to make Anko his mother, since i read it in Demon's Glory By: LD 1449 (my favorite author on READ ALL OF HIS STORIES) and i thought about it and it was a great idea, until i realized that Anko is 24 and Naruto is 12 and as I went, I felt that this would somehow mess up the flow of my story so i made up an OC... Sorry...but i hope that Kurenai Secret balances this out


	12. Forest of Death

**ChaosOrdered**I know that I can do anything in my fic, but for some reason, making Anko his mom seemed forced in my mind instead of flowed.

**zmanjz**I feel you. I was reading through my whole story, (P.S. everyone, I caught that Shodaime – Sandaime thing, I just haven't gotten to changing it.) and I realized that a lot of my characters seem to act alike…I'm trying to change that.

**darnod: **The reason he only warned Sasuke is because Sasuke was the closest one to him and he wanted to stay nonchalant about it. Oh, I feel the same way about OC's, for example, there was a Great Story, **Arashi Chronicles** I cant Continue reading it because it takes a lot of spotlight off of Naruto and onto an OC.

Forest of Death.

(1) that is left purposely by the examiners on all the tests

(2) Come on. He will face A Nine tailed Demon alone, but wouldn't go in this forest? Please.

(3) He's 15. Around the age a man gets his maximum height. After that they might get an inch or four before stopping around twenty one. If not, then it's true in the fanfic

(4) Now, before you exit this fic out, know this. I know that most fics when Naruto gets the cursed seal, they don't finish, but know I had this planned since the start and I know what I'm going to do with it. And yes that is a different curse seal  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone, eyes up front. If there is one thing I hate doing its repeating myself so don't make me do or you will regret it." Ibiki didn't looked like he was in any mood for bullshit, but in the inside, he was like a child in a candy store. He loved the Genin Exams. He did it every year and the genin's Faces never get old. The was one time a child left his class with feces in his underwear, (AH! good times) but I digress.

"Rule One: No Questions but you already know that"

"Rule Two: This test starts everyone with a perfect 10. With every question wrong we minus 1 point. Think of is as minus 10 in a 100"

"Rule Three: This is a Team graded Test. Meaning we take all of the points add them up to 30 and deduct the added number wrong.

Naruto was scared out of his mind. He felt like a huge weight was put on his shoulders, then he realized that most of the weight came from the killer intent he was getting from the Uchiha.

"Why Must we get scored as a team?" Asked Sasuke. Now Sasuke didn't want to fail because of the dobe, no matter how much Naruto wanted to be hokage.

"Shut Up!!! Did I not say do not No Questions?" Ibiki was really frightening people. One kid was breathing heavy and irregularly, and Ibiki didn't even look his way the whole time.

"I don't how its shocking. If you need three to enter the chunin exams, why is it surprising you're judge as a team" that everyone up.

"Rule Four: The guys behind me aren't for show. They are the keenest observers of their time. They have been known to spot a bug in a black room that is pitch dark in seconds, so they will catch you cheating. With a 2 point deduction for every time, you and your team fails if you're caught 5 times. You want to be chunins, so be a chunin."

"The final question will be given 15 minutes before the exam is over. You'll have one hour total." As soon as the clock hit 4:00 exactly Ibiki yelled out. "Begin"

It Began.

"Let's see…" Naruto first read down the questions

'_There's no way they could think we knew this._' He thought. He continued to observe the paper to find another hint. He looked at it for 20 minutes to see what…

_Swish! _

A kunai came whizzing down the desk to hit some kid's paper.

"Five strikes. Leave, you failed for your team." A chunin said narrowing his eyes. The rain genin was flabbergasted.

"No! I'm not leaving. Not until you give me hard solid proof that I was cheating. I mean, there's no way you can keep track of all of us, how do I know you're not just faking." The rain genin yelled.

He was push up against the wall by the chunin that had his forehead protector covering his eyes.

"We are chosen to do this because we don't make mistakes. Now I don't know who you think you are, but when you walked in this room and decided to take this test, you became my pet. You can't lose an eyelid without me knowing."

"Oh no. I am not going to leave because the guy with wrapped eye saw me cheat. I am not that gullib…" The genin never finished his sentence. The man showed the genin his eyes. Without a word, he left the Chunin exam. It was like hypnotism, except the Chunin looked traumatized. Later, the genin would say what he saw was so frightening, it scared the fear out of him

Naruto shook it off like it was nothing… he was looking for. The word 'chunin' on the title "The Chunin Exam" was slightly off. He observed more to see that there was a j in the inner layer of the test. (1)

Naruto silently gasped. '_This is supposed to be the Jounin exam quiz. But it seems every one has them. That must mean we're meant to cheat._'

"**Finally. I was wondering when you'd figure it out.**"

'_Well, if they want us to cheat, I'll cheat using the fox of infinite knowledge._' Before Naruto knew what happen he was in the sewer. He was going to the fox cage until the fox said.

"**To the left**"

Naruto went to the left and found everything he own in a box to the left. (A/N: sorry, Couldn't help myself. If you don't understand, look up the song: Beyoncé – Irreplaceable.) Naruto actually found a staircase. He went up the stairs to find a huge library.

"Woah. How come you have never taken me to this place before?"

"Well, remember when I said the less evil, the more power?" The fox said in human form, yet still in a cage "I still have limited power even though it's still great. I can now move anywhere, yet I am still in a cage. I have just recently today been able to reach this place." Naruto still marveled the place for a while before he wet to a table that had the chunin exam on it

"Well, as you know, I have infinite knowledge, but I don't have infinite memory. My memory only last for like 30 years. This is all I know about the questions. I have narrowed it down as much as I could, but you still had to do the research"

Naruto, at first, was sad, but then he realized that it wasn't as hard. He would read a question out loud and the library would shake and usually round it down to like 5 books in which he would skim until he found the answer.

"Here," Naruto said. "Memorize these and read them when I ask outside." Naruto went back to the real world.

"Ok, what is the answer to number 1?"

"Pencils Down" Ibiki yelled.

"No," Naruto yelled. He just got the answers and now he couldn't use them. "Five more minutes," He plead.

"NO" With that no, all the pencils combusted.

"It's time for the 10th question. But, there are some extra rules I have to add for the 10th question." A sadistic smile crept upon his face and that brought fear to all.

Kankuro came back from the bathroom.

"Good, you're back on time. So, are you done playing with your dolly, or as you call them action figure, or do you need more time." Kankuro sweat dropped, but in the 'oh shit, oh shit, I am screwed' way not the 'ummmm…wtf' way.

"Ok, rule is that you must choose. Question ten is an optional question, you can choose if you want to answer it or not." This confused everyone.

"What happens if we choose not to take it?" A Sand nin asked.

"Well, that's easy. You automatically fail." Ibiki said like it was the most obvious thing, which it was.

"So why wouldn't we take it?" a leaf genin asked.

"Let me explain more. I am giving you two options. First, you can quit now and take the exam 6 months from now." Ibiki's smirk widened

"But if you decide to take this question and you fail it, you will never be able to take this test again, being stuck as genins forever"

"What?!" asked Shikamaru to no one in particular. He was more confused then shocked.

"How is that possible. Many people have taken this test over and over. How is it that you are allowed to ban us from this test forever?" he asked.

"Because, the hokage gives me supreme right for this exam. And this being my first year doing this, I make the rules! And, if you are having a loss in confidence, you can just leave and try with a less harsh person in six months." Kyuubi was impressed.

'_**Wow. The way he shifts him self to the way he excels his voice, he must be a master of interrogation, and he has hardly used that skill. He is going easy on them, yet not one genin here can tell he is lying.**_' Kyuubi looked around the room to see one team was a little too confident.

'_**This Kabuto kid and his teammates are hiding something.**_' He thought

Sakura was in her own thoughts. 'I can do this and so can Sasuke, but what about Naruto. If we fail, then he won't be able to take the test next time, or ever. Know that Naruto has at times been a pain, but I can't let him do that. He is my teammate. I won't let him throw away his dream.' Sakura raised her hand.

"Just say the word." Ibiki said.

"I…I…"

"Sakura, put your hand down." Naruto said calmly.

"You have no right to tell her what to do" Ibiki sneered. "Just because you feel confident doesn't mean you can force her to do what she doesn't want to do."

Naruto glared. "Listen, Your job is to be up there and act scary, do your job and stay out of our business, ok. You don't know shit." Naruto reverted his attention back to Sakura,

"I know why you want to quit, and if you want to put that hand up, do it for yourself, not for me. Don't pity me. If I fail this and I cant be anymore then a genin, so what? I will be the first genin hokage. The scarecrow up there doesn't scare me, so don't let him scare you for me."

Though Naruto didn't know it, he put out a lot of confidence to the whole room, who was listening to his speech to Sakura. Ibiki was impressed with the gut the kid showed.

"This is you last chance." Ibiki said, but no one moved.

_'This boy inadvertently gave confidence to this whole room. Hmm, he's impressive.'_

"Well, you're all going to risk the chance of never becoming genins ever." Ibiki said, but still, he saw determination and, dare he say it, the flames of youth in the eyes of these genins

_'I'm going to kill Gai.' (In the Background, you hear. "ACHOO! WITH THIS SNEEZE OF SUCH UNYOUTHFULLNESS, I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 100 TIMES ON MY HAND WHILE HAVING A BOULDER ON MY FEET. (A/N: I don't know about anyone else, but I think that Gai has to be one of the overall coolest characters on Naruto, despite his dorky demeanor.)")_

"Well, you all pass."

At that time, 4 different languages (what, que etc.), 56 different random sounds (huh, arf, duh etc.), and 20,349 gestures (scratch head, rub chin etc.) were let out.

"Wait, WHAT?!?!" Naruto said raising his voice.

"Shut up Kid. As I said, you all passed." Ibiki retorted.

"So wait," Sakura said. "What about the tenth…oh my God." Sakura had a look of shock and realization on her face. "There never was a written tenth question, was there?"

"No, there wasn't." He answered.

"It all makes sense now. The looks. The killer intent. The Sadism in your smile. You tried to intimidate us."

"Yes, I did"

"That was the tenth question. The Tenth question was do we have the strength to take the tenth question when something big is on the line, like our lives. This all makes sense, but the first part of the test, it was more than I diversion."

"Ye…" Ibiki was cut off by Sakura's gasp.

Sakura leapt out of her seat again. "It was a test of our Recon skills. How well can we gather information was the reason for that test." Sakura said

Ibiki simply laughed happily. "At least we know this test has some bright minds. Yes, everything you just said is true. Recon was the reason that we did this, but if you had an ingenious one, we wouldn't count it. For example, the dog barking, the flies around the room, the mirror in the ceiling, the sand eye, the doll, the Sharingan, the Byaakugan, and I could tell that those three were listening to something including so many more." Everyone sweat dropped (except for Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke, who glared and Shino was impassive.) when he blew their covers.

At this time, an object flew threw the room and a woman came out with a 'flashy' yet unimpressive entrance. On thought went trough most of the people's heads

'_She reminds me of Naruto._'

"OKAY, BRATS I'M…" She stopped when she realized the amount of kids in the room.

"Oh, the first test isn't done yet?"

"It's done." Ibiki said.

"Wow, you must really be getting sot in your age, old man" She retorted.

'_She reminds me of me much it's scary._'

"**I co-sign that statement.**"

Ibiki's vein pulsed at this statement. "When will you stop calling me old man. I am not old."

"First off," the woman said. "I am going on accord of the Anko's Law, and they say, if you are older the Anko, you are old, and you're older then me. Second off, by the time I am ready to stop calling you old man you will be an old man so I will call you it regardless."

"**Ok, who ever ordered the female Naruto, it's not funny anymore. It's getting scary.**"

"Anko." Ibiki said

"Yes Oji-san" She said sweetly

"Do your job."

"Oh. I forgot. But I think I will cut your number of contestants down by half." She said, while letting off killer intent to frighten the Genins.

"Let's go, brats."

Ibiki decided to collect the test from the tables. When glancing threw them he saw something that made him smile, not smirk, smile.

"This kid didn't do anything to his paper except put his name and drool on it. I like this kid. Uzumaki Naruto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the location for the second phase of the exams, area 44. Also known as…The Forest of Death! This place is so dangerous, they say not even the 4th Hokage would go in here without back-up." Of course, this was a lie (2), but it did its job and intimidated the genins. Well, all except one.

"Oh please, this place looks like nothing." A certain blond said.

Anko threw a kunai at him and appeared behind him. To her surprise, the person in front of her poofed away and she felt a kunai at her neck.

"Hmm, I knew you would probably want to make an example of me, so I was prepared" Naruto said looking down to her face. (3) Now, imagine his shock when her face melted and turned into mud. All of a sudden, He was surrounded and bound by snakes.

"I should feed you to my snakes, but where would the fun be in that. If I would kill you, I would make you _suffer._" Everyone was scared (except the usual glarers, the 1 indifferent, and this time the few smirkers) but Naruto continued to smirk. He never met any who was so intone to his attitude. From the cockiness, to the skill, right down to the obnoxiousness, she was just like him.

'_Why do I feel like I know him? It's always been like this, but why? I don't understand._'

"Now, if nobody else wants to go," Most people took a step back. "We can continue, first by filling out these." She said as she handed out a form to everyone.

"What's this?" asked Sakura.

"Well these are consent forms; it makes sure when they have to drag your dead carcass back to your village to be identified, the village won't declare war on us or asks for some type of 'retribution.'" Hinata flinched and Neji glared at this word.

"Just sign it and take it over to the Place over there. Or don't sign it and quit like punks, don't matter to me. But over there, you'll get either a Heaven or an Earth scroll. The object of this test is for you to retrieve an opposite scroll from an opposing team then take the scrolls to the center of the forest. It is an anything goes battle to get the scrolls, and then make your way to the center of the forest in five days." Before people left Anko said one thing.

"Don't Die, and if you do… go out with a bang." She smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Naruto and Sasuke fought back the mist nin, Sasuke decided that they needed a Password.

"The Password is the Ninja Strike Nindo.

'A ninja waits until the time is right

When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard

When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night

That is the moment for a ninja to strike.' "

"I got it" Sakura said.

"Good. Did you get it, Naruto?" At first, Naruto wanted to say something like "Now you know damn well I can't memorize that," but then he decided to say "Yup." Sakura knew that was a lie, but before she could say anything, a Gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew them all away.

The first person to unite with Sasuke was Sakura. She recited the password word for word.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked. At that time, Naruto came down from a tree.

"I'm right here." He walked towards the team. 

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER." Sasuke Yelled. "What's the password?" He asked.

"Oh," Naruto said.

" 'A ninja waits until the time is right

When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard

When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night

That is the moment for a ninja to strike.' "

Sasuke threw a kunai at the imposter immediately.

"You're not Naruto. The Naruto we know wouldn't be able to memorize that in that limited time. Plus Naruto had a different password. I saw you spying on us." Sasuke said.

"Very clever, I can tell this shall be very entertaining on my end." The grass nin said licking her kunai with her unnaturally long tongue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HEY SASUKE, THE PASSWORD IS THE NINJA STRIKE NINDO! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS. THAT TRICK YOU USED WONT WORK ON ME, TEME"

"I knew you would figure it out. I'm glad you're here. Its better I do this as a team." Sasuke pulled out the scroll.

"Take the scroll and leave us." This shocked both Naruto and Sakura.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto screamed.

"THIS LADY IS TOO STRONG FOR US TO BEAT." He threw the scroll at her, but Naruto caught it in mid air.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO THE WORDS YOU SAID MAKE SENSETO YOU? ITS BETTER _**I**_ DO THIS AS A _**TEAM?**_"

"DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT WE HAVE TO SURVIVE?" Sasuke screamed.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THING THAT SHE'LL LET US GO AFTER SHE GETS THE SCROLL?"

"Hm Hm Hm Hm." She chuckled. "He's right, you know. Give it to me, I'll kill you regardless."

"Sasuke, if we all three work together, we can beat him."

"AND EVEN IF WE DO, DO YOU SEE HIS TEAMMATES? THEY"LL JUST COM AND BEAT US" This angered Naruto, so he struck him on the cheek

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing as he stood over Sasuke. After he defeated that giant snake, Sasuke wants to go and give away their scroll to this dumb grass nin.

"You punk. I don't even know you. The Sasuke I know would look the devil face to face and still believe he could beat him even if he was blindfolded, and had no arms, and you, you're just a little bitch." Naruto went to attack the woman.

They exchanged blows, and Naruto surprisingly had the upper hand.

'_Interesting. This child has a Taijustu that is formed, yet it's completely random. If I was a genin, I would be over powered'_

"You are good, but not what I am interested in." she did some seals and summoned a snake that was twice the size of the one Naruto fought.

The snake attack Naruto with such force. When Naruto was out of the way, it went for Sasuke.

"NO" He screamed. With new found strength, Naruto ran towards Sasuke.

"**Ishi**** Y****oroi**** no Jutsu**" Naruto Screamed.

Naruto blocked the snake with the Armor.

"Hmm. All hail the fearless Uchiha Clan, Huh" Naruto said smirking. All of a sudden, Kyuubi's Chakra started to leak out.

'O_h, this kid isn't special; he just has the kyuubi's chakra. But I'll fix that._'

The woman did some seals. With one hand, she broke the Ishi Yoroi.

"Hmm, I thought you were a special child, your nothing. Five Pronged Seal!" She yelled as she slammed her glowing hand into Naruto's stomach, as he let out a scream of pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto heard some intense fighting as he slowly…fell…out…of…conscious…

'_NO_'

He couldn't let that happen. He said that they would fight the nin together, and he plans on that. He ran back up to the fight with power that he didn't know where it came from. He tried to call kyuubi, but he couldn't. When he got there, he saw the woman's head stretch.

'_Like it really stretch. Oh my god, that is disturbing. And it didn't look like it was stopping. I wonder how long it could stretch._' When Naruto saw it was heading for Sasuke, he grabbed the neck.

"You…won't…touch…Sasuke." Naruto said trough breaths. The woman looked at him with shock.

"How is that possible? I closed your access to…" Her shock turned to excitement. "You do have potential" The long gruesome neck slithered to him with such speed, he didn't have time to react. Partially since he was dumbstruck the neck, but mostly because of the speed. The snake head tied around him and bit him at his side near his stomach. At the mark, the heaven seal appeared, but around it were lightning signs that made a circle around it and lightning line in another tri-formation net to it and going through the circle. (4) When it completely formed, it disappeared into his skin.

"I need to hide yours from everyone. Even yourself." But Naruto didn't hear. He was screaming in excruciating pain, and then he blacked out. She touched his head and took the scroll out of his pocket and burned it. Then she went and put a curse seal on the now unconscious Sasuke, except on his neck and it was the regular heaven curse seal.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Sakura screamed.

The feminine voice that the woman disappeared

"My name is Orochimaru. What I gave them is a blessing. Sasuke Uchiha, he will seek me out. He wants power that only I can give him. And the Uzumaki, I don't know what he'll do. We will see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, I changed parts on the first and second chapter.

Something that I read irked me. Now we are all entitled to our own opinions, but I was reading I think it was a p/f and someone (I can't remember who) said that they don't think that Shikamaru and Temari as a couple are supported in the story at all. Now as I repeat, we are all entitled to our opinions, but come on, if there is any couple out there in the manga that is supported, I think that this one holds the most leverage. They had the part in the anime when Shikamaru dragged his class of academy students to the border to say bye to them and I doubt that he was there for Gaara, who's only convocation they shared included 'ima kill you' or Kankuro, who I don't remember them even talking the whole show. Plus the fact that,… you just see it, the body language and everything. Plus notice the fact that he ends up smirking every time he talks to her, yet doesn't crack a smile with Ino. I'm just trying to say, even though were all entitled to our opinion, your wrong.


	13. Sakura’s Fight

**IchiRuki Forever! **: Those are my exact plans… Where are you getting you information from…I got my eye on you.

(1) The book of the dead

(2) that is a small joke from the greatest shorts directors in youtube. Is the links http // www . youtube . com / watch?v OMrdAr7fNjo and if you can't find that, just look up '**WQXR The Cool Breeze**' by Derrickcomedy

(3) Sorry to tell you guys this but that's the fight. I wrote more and I really believed it was amazing, but my computer died on me and for some FUCKING REASON OF ALL TIMES, MY AUTO RECOVER DECIDES NOT TO WORK!!! It seriously pissed me off, so I'm not rewriting it.

(4) They were given their orders before the mission so they don't know of Naruto.

(5) She is tired, so she is resting, but she is conscious of things around her

(6) He didn't want to start problems by brining up Itachi's name

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I am going to kill someone'_

Sakura's thoughts lingered on her thoughts of murder

'I will kill Sasuke first, then I'll bring him back to life, then I'll keep him alive (He's too cute to murder twice), but Naruto, I will resurrect him with every spell in the Necro-Nomicon. (1)' she said, while cursing the Wolfpocalypse on him. (2)

Sakura was a little surprised at her own anger though. Not because it was there, but because, one, she was angry she didn't get to fight, and two, the anger was in both consciousness, not just inner Sakura. Now, everyone know that Sakura may want to be a ninja, but she tried to avoid fighting as much as possible, so the fact that she felt a rush in her blood when watching that fight irked her.

'B_ut if it wasn't for Naruto, we would all be defenseless._'

_(flashback)_

_When Sasuke placed Sakura safely on a tree, he went to deal with the woman._

"_I can't just leave him out there" Sakura said to no on in particular._

"_I need to fight and help him" Sakura felt her blood rush more with every word. Before she could go to help Sasuke, she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Sakura, you can't fight." Naruto said. "I can not allow it."  
_

"_What!? You can't control me."_

"_Come on Sakura, think. We can all tell that she isn't a genin, even without Kakashi's training." The first week they became genin, Kakashi had taught them how to scale a person's power, by all aspects. From the way they moved to the way they talked._

"_Now, judging by the fact that she hasn't looked at you twice, we can tell she is after Sasuke for some reason. Now his skill might be on par with Kakashi's, if not it's more. If we get out of this alive, we will need medical attention. Now, I don't know how much trust you have in me, but I damn sure don't trust myself to do any medical work. You may not have experience with it, but you are dam sure better then me."_

"…"

_  
"I'm glad you understand my point of view now."_

_(end flashback)  
_

Sakura know that that day would be a long day.

'_Today is the start of the Second day'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai was walking down the street by herself, and then she saw a bunch of chunins running at top speed.

'_This looks important. What's happening?'_

She intercepted them.

"What's wrong." She asked.

"We have an intruder in the village. If you want more info, you can check in at area 44."

She was about to leave, but she turned to ask them, "Who's the intruder."

"Orochimaru"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai ran threw the forest of area 44 as quick as her legs took her.

'_I know he is here. I can feel it._' She came to a sudden stop when she saw, "ANKO!"

"What are you doing here?" Anko asked her.

"I'm here to help with a certain extermination problem." At that moment, Kurenai senses went off the radar. She threw a kunai into the forest and it hit the giant bug that set off her radar.

"Umm…" Anko sweat dropped. "That was just coincidence, right" before she could even comment on that, an ominous voice appeared from the forest

"I see that your aim is on point, Kurenai." The two of them looked to see the snake sannin grinning like the kid with the candy and the store and you know how it goes.

"Orochimaru!" They both said. Anko ran to him at top speed while Kurenai jumped into the trees above. Anko threw a left hook, but he dodged it and grabbed her wrist before she could pull back. He pulled her towards him and lifted his knee so they could connect, but she used her right hand to block the impact. Orochimaru hit some points at her side that blocked her chakra flow, so Anko did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She used her head.

Her head butt Collided with his head hard, but at that moment, he disappeared, leaving a log in his place. Back with Kurenai, who was setting up seals, Ororchimaru appeared behind her. He placed his left hand on her head for leverage to flip over her, but before he did that, he blocked her charka too, and finished off with a fadaway kick to her face.

"'My morning workout was a little more overexerting then I expected, so lets keep it straight taijutstu."

Kurenai and Anko quickly recovered and struck him together. (3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura continued to tend to her teammates, and then a squirrel ran to her. She picked it up to find an exploding tag on it, which she quickly discarded before it blew her and the squirrel up.

"Dosu, we should strike now" Kin whispered.

"No, not yet." He said absentmindedly. He was still focusing on what just happened.

'_I was sure that was a trap, but the squirrel walked over it like it was nothing._' Though, Sakura was smirking inside.

'I bet that trap threw them off' Sakura was aware of her visitors, which is why she was happy she made the reinforce trap Kakashi taught them. Even though this brought her time, she knew that she couldn't keep this up for long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_How do I get into these situations?_' Anko thought. She and Kurenai were trapped by the snake sannin. Anko looked over to see her friend.

'_She's quite calm_' she thought. Its not that she doubted her abilities as a jounin to stay calm, but not many girls would react well with live snakes moving around them while detaining them.

"Hmm" Orochimaru said. "My favorite people in Konoha have come to say hi. I'm touch to know you care" This really shocked Anko. Everyone knew about her relationship with Orochimaru, but she never knew that he knew that Kurenai existed.

_'What's your relationship with Orochimaru' _Anko wondered.

"Why are you back here" Kurenai spat.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You know, I can't even tell you, since I don't know anymore. The reason I originally came was to complete my goal to learn every Ninjutsu, but on the way, I picked up some new plans and a way to destroy Konoha. "

"How do you do that?" Anko asked.

"He won't" Kurenai said. "He's too weak and pathetic to make us bat an eye."

"Yet, for some reason its not me bound by snakes with my life in your hands, is it?" The sannin said.

Anko was quite shocked. '_I never heard such malice in Kurenai's voice, and over Orochimaru?_' As Anko continued to think over it, she realized that Kurenai's past was unknown to her. All she knew was that she showed up around the age of 15 and became a ninja, yet her history was never brought up.

"Well, I must leave, but a warning. If you value the life of Konoha, you won't cancel the chunin exam." Orochimaru walked away, but before he left, he said, "Kurenai, you were very rude to me today, and I am disappointed you. Didn't your parents teach you manners?" Orochimaru laughed as he left.

As the Snakes let them go, they were on the move without wasting a second.

"Fist we should check the perimeter then we must report this to…WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?!?!?!" Kurenai Snapped. Throughout the whole time, Anko has been trying to sneak looks at Kurenai.

"Umm. I was just curious, what's your relation with Orochimaru?" Anko asked.

"It's nothing." Kurenai said.

"But back there you…" Anko was cut off abruptly.

"IT'S NOTHING." She snapped. Anko decided since she has never seen her friend this mad, she would drop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was growing weary. She could feel all the tension. She was aware of the stalker(s) presence as much as they were aware of hers. And they knew that she was aware of them since she continued to stare at the bush they were hiding in.

_'I have to call them out. If I don't, they will have time to form traps and I'll be at a disadvantage.'_

She finished tending to Naruto and Sasuke and called them out without getting up.

"No use in hiding, I know you're there." Out of the bushes came three sound nins.

"Well, Now that you're out, you can leave. We don't have any scrolls. It was stolen." He said, not even looking up from her work.

"Bullshit! You don't really think we'll believe you?" Zaku spat.

"She's telling the truth" Dosu said. "Her voice frequency shows the truth."

"Good," Sakura said. "Now that's settled, you can leave. Better luck next time."

"You may be telling the truth, but that doesn't mean we're leaving." Zaku said.

Sakura sighed. "Oh boy. So, what are you here for?"

"We're under orders to kill Uchiha Sasuke. (4)" Dosu said. "If you leave now, we will spare your life. We'll even let you take your other teammate. Orochimaru-samai's order were only for the Uchiha"

"You know Orochimaru!" Sakura said in shock. She continued to think about the situation.

'_This doesn't make sense. If Orochimaru wanted Sasuke dead, he would've done it himself. Why would he…' _then it clicked. (Her mind is like a mouse meaning computer, it always clicks) Sakura's started to laugh at them.

"What's so funny?" Dosu asked.

"You three. How important do you think your mission is?" She asked.

"Orochimaru-Sama said it is of the utmost importance." Kin said. But the anger of the group rose when they saw the pink haired ninja laughing at them.

"Please. If Orochimaru wanted Sasuke dead, he would've done it himself when he was here." She wanted to get them mad. "I usually don't find it hilarious when people use pawns in their plans, but in your case it's hilarious. Especially since you guys think that you're _important_" She scoffed

"SHUT UP!" Zaku yelled. He jumped to her. Sakura smirked at this and cut her trap loose.

"What the…" Zaku was in shock at the log coming. It made connection, but before it could do real damage, Zaku used the holes in his hand to destroy it.

"I must admit," Zaku said. "I didn't expect that. You actually sprained my wrist, but you're done. I can't believe I almost took you seriously." After he said that, Sakura felt a hand tug on her hair.

"Your hair's so perfect," Kin sneered. "I don't know one serious ninja who spends this much effort in their hair. You're pathetic."

"Am I?" Sakura pushed herself into Kin's leg with great force making it turn the other direction. Kin let out a shrill cry of pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

In the Forest, a certain snake sanin was making his way to the center of the forest. He was stopped by a shrill scream that he recognized. 

"Hmm. This is why I don't give pawns any work of importance. If best case scenario works out, Sasuke will kill all three of them"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood up to hovered over Kin.

"This is why you never underestimate a shinobi. Because you find thing you don't want to know out. For example, you just found out that a certain Kunoichi love the human anatomy and has recently been training as much as she grooms her self. And P.S., You really need some conditioner." The second Sakura finished her sentence, she was attacked by an extremely strong wind. It continued to strike her in the back with excruciating pain.

When it stopped, she saw Zaku come up to her.

"You should know that you should never turn your back on an enemy." Zaku stared at her. "You are really beautiful. Too bad we can't have some fun before I kill you" He picked her up and licked the side of her face and ear. "Lucky for your corpse, I'm a necrophiliac." Sakura Shuddered at the disgusting ganin's remark

He pulled out a kunai to finish her, but before he struck, a green blur came and struck him.

'_I didn't even use the reinforced trap' _Sakura thought as she fell into a small state of sleep (5)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to see Shikamaru's team, and Lee's team with them, including one of those ninja's who attacked Kabuto. The female one.

"What happened?" he said as he stretched.

"You missed the fight of the century." Choji said through crunches.

"Oh. What that girl doing here?"

"Hostage," Sasuke said. "And the worst kind ever."

"What's the worst kind of hostage?" He asked.

"The Kind that isn't captured, but is left intentionally by their teammates. And the worst part is that we gave them a chance to take her. Especially since they gave us an earth scroll" Sasuke said.

"But, she was a 'liability' in her 'condition.' So they told her to meet them at the tower when she gets better." Ino said in disgust.

"Wow. I sure wish my teammates were that caring." Naruto said, with sarcasm seeping from his voice. "Well, let's pack her up and take her to the tower" Everyone was shock.

"What? You weren't planning on leaving her here, were you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this is none of our concern, so we're leaving." Neji said.

"We have to leave too. This is too troublesome." With that, team 10 left.

"Yosh! The flames of youth will go out if we do not finish our task." Lee said. Before the tree left, Neji turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha, …"

"My condition is no Concern of yours Hyuuga, so don't bother yourself with it."

"Condition?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing. But more important, why would we take this woman to the tower?"

"Well, first, the last time I checked, legs don't bend that way, and second, We're better people then to abandon someone."

"But that extra work, especially since we have to find a heaven scroll, since that Orochimaru person took our scroll." Sakura was struck with confusion when she saw Naruto's fear on his face.

"Did you say Orochimaru." He asked.

"Yea…that's the real name of the person who attacked us."

"Oh my God, he is in this village." He looked at them. "You Don't understand the Calamity of this situation. Orochimaru is this village's most dangerous missing-nin who was trained by the Sandaime hokage. (6) We need to get to the tower quickly. This needs to be reported"

"No. Not until we get a heaven scroll" Sasuke said.

"We have a heaven scroll." Naruto climbed the tree and stuck his hand into it. He pulled out a heaven scroll.

"I knew that that man would probably try something, so I hide it and put another scroll in my pocket, but not before writing heaven on it." His teammates stared at him.

"You should know, I think ahead these days, Now lets go to the tower."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reinforced Trap – (B-ranked)** this trap takes a while to set up, but it is much better then a regular trap. A special reinforcements allows up to 60 pounds on the trap before it sets off

well that's the end of the chapter…OoOoO

Now, I'm sure you all notice that I am sort of rushing stuff and skipping things… that is because I am trying to get past the Sasuke retrieval arc

Random thought – have you guys ever realized that Kohona seems to have a drinking problem. Every other story there is a drunk to kill Naruto and the probability that there is just 1 drunk conveniently in every story is unlikely, so I've come up with the fact that every single night, there is at least one drunk patrolling each alleyway for when Naruto decides to walk home alone late at night.

Review.


	14. Pre Preliminaries

Pre-Preliminaries

(1) If you can't tell, I'm talking about Kabuto's Team

(2) Sasuke doesn't know about Naruto's seal and Naruto doesn't know about Sasuke's seal. And the reason that Naruto's seal didn't go off is because it's a different seal and you'll see the reason why the jounins know about Sasuke's seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the tower on the third day, the realized that they were the 5th team there, only beaten by Temari's team, who Naruto found out was made up of her two younger siblings, Lee's Team, The Sound team (The Assholes were waiting outside for them to arrive.), and Team Vision. (Naruto gave them that name since all of them seem to need glasses) (1)

After they dropped the sound nin at the infirmary, "Naruto," Sakura said. "Shouldn't we open the scroll now."

"Oh yea." Naruto reached into his pocket and realized that this would be a perfect time for a prank. He paled.

"Oh shit" he said.

"What do you mean 'oh shit.' Don't say 'oh shit.' " Sasuke warned.

"HOLY SHIT" Naruto said.

"You know that not what I meant." He said. Sasuke felt a tingle in his neck, so he calmed down. luckily, nobody noticed it

"What would you say if I said I dropped the scroll?" Naruto asked growing paler. (How he can do that, i dont know.)

"What would you say if I beat you to death?" Sasuke warned. "You better be joking. you know that if we walk into this building without a scroll, its an automatic Disqualification"

"Naruto, I am ready to kill you." Sakura said. At this time, Both Sakura and Sasuke took out a weapon to destroy Naruto.

"Whoa, Whoa, I'm just kidding. See, see. " He pulled out the scroll before permanent damage was brought upon him. He opened the scroll and a poof appeared. Upon him came a sweating Iruka.

"Huh." Iruka looked around to see that he was in the tower.

"You three don't know how much I owe you." He sighed. "Some crazy librarian was after me."

"Iruka, you should know if there is one thing Konoha is infamous for, it's its crazy fan girl librarians and its amount of drunken villagers." After Naruto said this, everyone sweat dropped, especially since they knew it was true.

"Sooooo, Yea. Anyways, congratulations on making it passed the second round" Iruka gave them the speech.

"Iruka, is oji-san here" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I'm telling you, that man will outlive us all, and when you're on your deathbed, he'll be calling you oji-san, but yea. He has his own personal office in the top of the tower."

"Thanks. And Iruka," Naruto voice went serious. "Be on your guard. This exam isn't as safe as usual."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was doing his regular work when his privacy was intruded on

"Oji-san!" Sarutobi saw the hyperactive fifteen year barge into his room.

"You should knock before you enter." He said.

"I know, but not knocking gives a better chance at catching you in a blackmail-worthy act. But I am here to tell you serious news. Your student, Orochimaru is the village. We had a run in with him in the forest. He has interest in Sasuke and… that's it" Naruto completely forgot about the seal Orochimaru gave him since Orochimaru made him forget. His only problem was that he couldn't reach Kyuubi, and he couldn't say Orochimaru did something to him without telling others that he was in contact with Kyuubi. (2)

"Well, we knew Orochimaru was in the village, but you have shed some light on a lot of info. Thank you, Naruto," Sandaime said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Day 4) **

"ARgh!!" Naruto yelled. The team split their ways after they got to the tower…well Naruto and Sasuke split. Sakura went where Sasuke went.

_'Talk about taking one step foreword and two steps back.' _The fact that Sasuke was starting to slowly recognize Sakura as something more then a fan girl got to Sakura's head. So, instead of just watching, he would hunt him down and try to impress him with her skills as a ninja, which would evidently end in her messing up and degrading herself, but I digress.

When the team split, Naruto tried contacting the Kyuubi, but had no luck. When he tried to summon the Kyuubi's chakra, he realized that he had a hard time controlling his own chakra. Even when he took off his weights, he couldn't walk on walls, which conveniently brings us back to the beginning of this section.

"ARgh!!" Naruto yelled after struggling to walk on the walls. He didn't understand.

"So, what has brought this ray of sunshine unto to world that is Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see certain silver hair sensei watching him.

"My chakra. For some reason, it won't works as it should" Naruto said.

"Hmm," Kakashi thought about it.

_'There's only one thing I know that could mess with his Chakra, and that's a 5-Pronged Seal.'_

"Naruto, Take off your shirt and try again." Naruto did as he was told.

"Just as I expected" Kakashi said.

"What? What?" Naruto was dying to find out what was messing with his chakra.

"Well, I can't do anything about it, but I know someone who can, sadly it will take a while to contact him, so you'll have to do the preliminaries without chakra." Kakashi spoke without realizing what he said.

"What preliminaries?" Naruto asked.

"What preliminaries?" Kakashi asked back.

"You said something about preliminaries." Naruto replied.

"No I didn't." Kakashi replied. (A/N: This really does work. Pretending that you didn't say something and make people think they're crazy. This gets me out of so much shit.)

"Yes you did" Naruto insisted.

"Naruto, don't tell me what I did and didn't say. You must be going crazy." Kakashi poofed away, leaving a confused Naruto who was questioning his sanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You called, Hokage-sama." Kakashi poofed into the Hokage's office.

The Hokage sighed. "I see why you and Naruto are on the same team." He muttered to no one in particular.

"Hmm" Kakashi said "were you doing something embarrassing or blackmail worthy?" Kakashi asked, with his nose still stuck in the book. Sandaime just sweat dropped.

"Well anyways, I am in need of you assistance. You see, two days ago Gai's genin squad came here and told me that a situation happened to Uchiha Sasuke in the forest, and today, Asuma's squad came here and told me of the same thing, and from the way they described it, it seems that he has a cursed seal. I need you to seal it for me. I'd do it myself, but seals were never my thing. To this day, the only High rank seal I can do is the one your sensei made." After Sandaime said this, he went back to work.

"Speaking of sensei," Sarutobi's re-averted his attention to Kakashi. "Naruto was marked in the forest by the 5-Pronged Seal." Kakashi said. "And I can't remove that seal."

"Well, we're in luck. There have been resent reports from many kunoichi that they have a weird feeling that they're being watched at the hot springs. And, there are only 3 people in this village that can snoop continuously without getting caught, not counting the non-perverts and the people who wouldn't snoop." Sarutobi said.

"Huh." This brought another sigh of frustration.

"Look. In this village, there or 30 ninja man who would snoop on a women's bath house, and of all of them, only three wouldn't get caught. The 1st person, me, is too old for that delinquent manner. The 2nd person, you, is too lazy to try, and the 3rd person is Jiraiya." Sarutobi said.

"Oh, I understood that, it's just that I was reading and I found a sentence that I missed before. It's amazing. No matter how many times I read this I always get something new out if it." Kakashi said with the upside down U-shaped eye.

"Get out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Day Five**

"Agh, my back is killing me" Naruto cracked his back as he and his tem was walking to the arena.

"Why?" "Training!!" Naruto replied to Sakura's question quickly. Though, the truth was that when Kakashi told him he couldn't do anything about the chakra problem, he spent the day (and night) with Temari.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey!" Team 7 turned around to see the sound girl running at them.

"Hey, I see you're back on your feet." Naruto said.

"Yea. Konoha medic nins are top notch, and would be number 1 if it wasn't for the absence of Tsunade" She said happily.

"Hmph" Said Sasuke. (Remember, that's happy)

"It's true." Said Sakura

"Wha…," Said Naruto. "You lost me at 'notch.'"

"You'll soon see," Sakura said, but not before implanting her fist into Naruto's head ("Can't You Take a Joke?" He asked). "That he's the slow one in the group."

"Well, if it wasn't for him, who knows if I'd still be alive, so you can stay as slow as you want. Also, I never introduced myself, I am Kin." She said.

"Hello, Kin. I am Naruto, and I am not really the slow one in the group. I am quite the intellectual. But I can explain how this mix-up comes about." He pointed at Sasuke. "HE calls me stupid since he knows that I have recently acquired a vast amount of knowledge and Sakura has always been the smartest so he realizes he the stupidest of the bunch but is in denial." He pointed to Sakura. "She has an enormous crush on him, so you see how that dominoes. And you see them fuming. An interesting fact is that they only fume when they know I'm correct."

"Well," Kin said. "That doesn't matter now. We need to get to the arena. But, when this is over, can we all train together? I need new partners since I'm not trying to talk to those two assholes in my team. Actually, I bought a separate apartment so I wouldn't have to see them."

"Sure" Naruto replied. "But we have to get to the preliminaries first."

"What preliminaries?" Kin asked.

"What preliminaries?" Naruto asked back.

"You said something about preliminaries." Kin replied.

"No I didn't." Naruto replied.

"Yes you did" Kin insisted.

"Kin, don't tell me what I did and didn't say. You must be going crazy." He left, leaving a confused Kin who was questioning her sanity.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you" Sakura asked.

"What?" He said.

"Well," She looked away. "I don't think that you should do the competition because of your…mark."

"Sakura, I'm going to fight. There are too many people here that I have to fight." He thought of Lee, Neji, Gaara, and even Naruto. "I won't let you stop me. Plus, it'll be taken care of after the preliminaries."

"But, what if something happens?" she asked.

"He," he chuckled. "You know, I thought of that too, and I decided that I'll do what Naruto would do."

"What's that?" She asked.

"Handle it as it comes."

"Why must boys lack the part of their brain that has common sense?" She said as she walked past him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You see, I'm trying to make Sakura a lot less fan girlish. Basically, as she grows, she starts giving him more attitude, which eventually attracts him.

I cut this into 2 parts so I can skip the introductory. I'm sorry, but I just want to cut as much as possible.

AND DEERHORN SWORDS ARE THE WINNER!!!!!!! Sike! No one voted for them so they're eliminated.

Now, it's just Pata vs. Hook sword…Both Tied at 2.

Hook Swords (what Kabal from MK and Jet from Avatar use): 2  
http // www . martIalartsuppy. com / Weapons / Swords / ChInese Swords / TwIn Hook Sword / twInhookswords . gIf 

**  
****  
Pata: 2  
**http // en. wIkIpedIa. org / wIkI / Pata 28 weapon 29


	15. Preliminaries

Chapter 13

Preliminaries

(1) Ok. Sakura was going to talk about the cursed seal Orochimaru gave him, but Kakashi cut her off. He says he knows, but he thinks she's talking about Naruto's 5-pronged seal

(2) Yea, yea, a sasusaku pairing. It's my story. Sue me. (My disclaimer was set in the beginning of the story and was meant for all chapters… don't really sue me) it won't be an open shut relationship, though. Meaning its not. "I love you Sakura." "I love you too Sasuke" then the walk into the sunset

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked up to the section where they had watched the fights.

_'Ok. I have time. Maybe I can talk him into not fighting and Naruto also.' _Sakura thought, remembering that Naruto was attacked and effected by Orochimaru.

'_Though his didn't react in the forest, he shouldn't take a chance.' _She thought.

She looked up.

Uchiha Sasuke  
vs.  
Akado Yoroi

"What the…" She couldn't believe the dumb luck that she was having. Sasuke was the first person to fight.

'_Kakashi can stop this.'_ Sakura ran to Kakashi's side

"Kakashi, you have to stop the fight." Sakura pleaded.

"Hm. Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Sasuke-kun isn't right. In the forest we met this guy and…" Kakashi cut her off before she could continue.

"It's ok, I know. You didn't think we wouldn't find out, did you. Konoha nins are like hawks, we see all." He said. "I went to Sasuke about it yesterday. But he said he had to do this first. It'll be interesting to see how he does without using his chakra."

Sakura looked down to the stage until she remembered Naruto's seal.

"Oh, and Naruto…"

"Sakura, didn't I tell you. We know about his seal too. We are hawks." (1) They both turned their attention to the ring.

"The first match between Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi, Begin!!"

Sasuke wasted no time as he ran to the man. He threw an array of punches and kicks at the man, but they were easily dodged. After making a hand seal, the man ran to Sasuke with blue glowing hands. Sasuke was put on guard at the blue hands, but he didn't expect a loss of energy when the man touched him.

'_What the hell! I feel like I kept my Sharingan on for 10 days. '_

"Don't be so shock. You should know to expect the unexpected. And you just got bad luck when you ran into an Uchiha's worst enemy, because what's an Uchiha without chakra. "

"I thought you were a ninja, not a close-minded fool. You should know, I don't have to touch you to attack you" Sasuke started his seals, but then stop when he remembered he couldn't use chakra. Yoroi took advantage and grabbed him by the throat.

Sakura clenched the bar of the railing, which brought Naruto's attention to her.

"You're not going to yell or anything of the matter." He asked. She shook her head. "There's no reason for me to be ignorant. Plus, how will yelling help." She replied. (Oh, how little you know.)

"Hmm, you make a very good point." Naruto looked down and took deep breath. "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, OR YOU'LL GIVE ME A BAD NAME! I CANT BE A TEAMMATE WITH THE WEAK UCHIHA!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked up to see his teammates. His blonde teammate continued to curse him out and his eye wondered unto the pink one. It wasn't this of all time when he realized that she had beautiful green eyes. (2) As his chakra was suck from him, he took the time to continue to gander into her eyes. Of course, he snapped back to reality when he heard another voice.

"The way his eyes are, I believe his flames of youth are dimming."

'_That was it.' _Sasuke thought. He took out a kunai and rammed it into Yoroi's wrist.

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto said.

"Don't you want to see the outcome of the fight?" Kakashi said.

"I really have to go. I've been holding it since Oji-san gave his speech. And know that I know Sasuke will win, I'm going. You know, he's a showoff, trying to win without using chakra. And the worst part, when I fight and I can't use chakra, people will think I'm copying him." Naruto left to empty his bladder.

"Sakura?"

"Well, Naruto doesn't know about Sasuke and vise-versa." She said.

"Fine, we'll keep it that way." Once again, they turned their attention to the arena.

"You should check that out, if you survive this" Sasuke Kicked him into the air in the same fashion as Lee. As he shot up into the air and appeared behind Yoroi, he felt an evil presence.

"No" He screamed. "I wont Let this overcome me" As he said that, the Seal Sank back into its place. "Ok, that's better. Now, you should know, a true Uchiha doesn't need a sharingan to copy a person. Like this move, but from here on out, it's all original. **SHISHI RENDAN**!" Sasuke finished the attack and Knock Yoroi out cold.

"Winner…Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi wasted no time.

"Sasuke, we should go now." Kakashi looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry if I miss either yours or Naruto's fights." He said and poofed away with Sasuke before he could argue. Naruto came back at this exact moment

"What did I miss?" he asked Sakura.

"…Nothing" she replied.

The Screen went into random names again.

Aburame Shino  
Vs.  
Arumi Zaku

Both Fighters reported to the stage. Naruto noticed that the sound nin had his arms wrapped.

"Did something happen to him while you guys were fighting them?" He asked.

"Sasuke broke his arms." Sakura told him. Naruto thought about it for a second, but in the end he said the thing that was the best for the moment.

"Nice."  
Naruto didn't really care for this fight; he actually fell asleep through parts of it. Not that is was boring, it was all but, but he didn't get any gain from watching, plus he knew that if Sasuke could break both of his arms, he most likely did it with ease, since he doesn't remember any scars on him. Naruto also knew that Shino was the second best genin in their class rank. When Naruto opened his eyes from slumber, he saw Shino walking off the arena and Zaku in 3 pieces

"Umm, Sakura?" Naruto called out peculiarly.

"What, Naruto?" Sakura said disturbed

"Why are his arms missing? I closed my eyes." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, let's just say don't fuck with Shino and treat every bug in Konoha like a king." She replied.

"Oh."

The screen lit up for the next fight.

Subaku no Kankuro  
Vs.  
Tsurugi Misumi

"You know," Naruto said. "I think I'm going to watch this fight so I'm not so confused when someone is in ten pieces."

"Smart choice. It's better to analyze possible enemies." The two turned around to see their sensei.

"I would do that, but being unaware makes it a lot more exciting. Where were you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I just had to take care of some stuff." He said.

They watched Kankuro crush the man.

"Wow. I think I just became a little less girly in my book." Naruto said.

"Girly?" Sakura asked.

"He isn't girly to you. He wears makeup and plays with dolls. And to top it, his favorite color is purple, telling by the color of his makeup. You need more proof. We all know that we've met women more manly then him." Naruto explained.

"As Interesting this is, I believe a ring is waiting for you Sakura." Kakashi said. Sakura looked up.

Haruno Sakura  
Vs.  
Yamanaka Ino.

The two girls made their way to the ring.

"Fight."

"Wait, we don't get in intro like every one else?" Sakura asked. "Just 'Fight?'"

Hayate sighed. "The fourth match between Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, Begin!!" he said dryly

"Thank you" Sakura wasted no time. She ran to Ino and implanted her fist in her face. Ino went flying.

"Ino, I wanted to say sorry."

"YOU FUCKING HIT THEN SAY SORRY???" Ino screamed.

"Well, yea. I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have let Sasuke come between our friendship. We should still be friends, even if we both like him. You made me who I am, so I shouldn't have forsaken our friendship. Do you forgive me? " She asked.

Ino got up and kicked Sakura straight in the face. "You're forgiven."

"I thought me and Sasuke had a fucked up friendship." Naruto said.

"You do have a fucked up friendship. They just bring the term to a whole new level." Kakashi replied.

"Now that out, I'm going to have to kick your ass, Ino." Sakura said. She jumped up and ran behind Ino. Ino turned around. They stared each other down, suddenly, Sakura pulled something. Ino turned to see a kunai coming at her. She tried to dodge it, but she still got hit on her waist.

"When did you start using invisible wire?" Ino said.

"I don't I found a piece in the forest and thought it would be handy. That was a little thing I got from you and Naruto. You taught me to reuse and recycle to help the environment, being the gardener you are. And Naruto taught me to use everything and improvise." Sakura swung the kunai like a whip and sent it to Ino. She dodged it twice then she took out her own kunai and cut the wire.

Ino ran to Sakura and they exchanged blows. This went on for about 5 minutes until Ino got the upper hand and started to let out a barrage of kicks around the arena. ("You know" Naruto said. "Those two, they like Hitmonlee and Hitmonchop. They just kick and punch." "Naruto, shut up" Kakashi said.) Sakura finally blocked a kick and flipped away.

Sakura threw a kunai and chased it. Ino moved to the left to dodge it, but didn't expect what Sakura did. Sakura jump on and off the kunai as leverage and left hooked her across the arena.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Ino said. She formed her hand seals. "This ends now"

"You know that technique only works if you can bound your opponent down. It won't work." Sakura said.

"We'll see." Ino pointed the jutsu at Sakura and she ran.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu**" The stadium went quiet.

"Sorry Ino but your technique didn't work" Sakura said. But she was surprised when she couldn't move.

"Oh, it didn't" Ino said. Ino lifted her head up to see Sakura struggling for freedom. "My technique is useful, but I know that Shikamaru won't always be there to complete it, so I learned this technique. I can use an item to bind somebody's movements." Ino said, but Sakura was confused.

'_I don't see anything.' _She thought.

"Still confused. Think back to the beginning of the match when u sliced my waist." Ino said. Then Sakura realized.

"Your using…"

"Yup, I'm using that invisible wire you brought. Like I taught you, reuse and recycle." Ino got prepared for the attack. But as she did that, Sakura put up a sign that shocked Naruto.

"Did you teach her that." He asked Kakashi.

"No."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" Sakura screamed.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu**" Ino screamed. Once Ino was in Sakura's body, she immediately sprung to the kage bunshin, but she was too late.

"Give back my body or I'll kill you." Sakura said.

"You're lying" Ino remarked. "You wouldn't kill me." Sakura struck a realization.

'_She's right. I wouldn't.' _She looked up to the arena and saw Kin.

_'That's it!'_

"You're Right. I won't kill you," Sakura grabbed Ino's hair. "But I will take off every lock of hair that you have."

"You won't." Ino said.

"Oh, really?" Sakura cut off a nice amount of hair. (The Same amount Ino cut from the manga)

"Shikamaru?"

"Yea, Chouji."

"Ino just lost, didn't she?"

"Yup. Troublesome."

Ino and Sakura stared each other down until Ino gave up. When they got into their proper bodies, Sakura said. "Give up. You won't win."

"Well, let's try that theory out." Sakura made 4 Kage bunshins (_My God. Naruto makes like 20 of these on a regular basis and I can't make 5. _) and ran to Ino.

Two of them started to fight Ino. She fended her self off, but was on defense. So preoccupied, she didn't notice the other two come at the side and grab her arms. They turned her around and one of them pulled her hair up and the real Sakura struck.

"**Ranshinshō no Jutsu**"

"Naruto"

"Huh."

"Are all the other sensei's staring at me?"

"You know, I am not going to look up to check, but I do feel some eyes burning into _my_ skin, and they don't care about me at this moment."

Ino tried to move, but found her hip moved for her leg and her ear twitched for her arm.

"Ino is unable to move, so…" Hayate looked at Ino. "I don't know how long that last, but it might be a while, so can I call the match, or do you plan to take a beating until it wears off or you faint?" Ino screamed in frustration. "Ok, heard you loud and clear. Haruno Sakura wins." Hayate said.

"You know, He just became my favorite ninja." Naruto said.

"Why? All you've seen him do is cough." Kakashi asked.

"You didn't see what he did. He translated the language that is 'woman.' No Jutsu in the world can do what he just did." Naruto said with awe.

Sakura fell asleep as soon as she got upstairs, so she didn't see Naruto's fear and anger when the next fight came on.

_'Shit.' _Naruto thought. It was all he could think.

TenTen  
Vs.  
Subaku no Temari

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

**Ranshinshō no J****utsu - **You must convert a small amount of chakra into electricity and hitting your opponent's brain stem. If done correctly, the brain sends messages to your body wrong.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! TOTALLY DUDE!!! PARTY LIKE A ROCK!!! PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!!!!!!

I hope you guys liked my Ino Sakura fight. It took me like 3 day to decide weather I should make it a tie or let Sakura win. I was actually contemplating letting Ino win to twist it, but I decided Sakura winning was better.

Bad news is that I won't be doing a fight for Tenten and Temari. I just do the ending. Since the fight will be the same from the anime.

review

**Hook Swords (what Kabal from MK and Jet from Avatar use): 2**  
http // www . martIalartsuppy. com / Weapons / Swords / ChInese Swords / TwIn Hook Sword / twInhookswords . gIf

**  
Pata: 5  
**http // en. wIkIpedIa. org / wIkI / Pata 28 weapon 29


	16. Preliminaries Part Two

I don't own Scooby snacks

Chapter 14

Preliminaries Part Two.

(1) Remember, he pretended to be an idiot until the final exam, which none of his classmates witnessed.

(2) Akamaru means red.

(3) Kin says that since he helped in the forest

(4) He Still trains with Hinata, so she is gauging

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in shock. He couldn't speak watching this. All he could do was watch as his girlfriend pummeled Tenten into the ground. Sure, they discussed that they would have no mercy if they fought somebody in the each other villages, but he didn't really think that she would have no _mercy._

Tenten was more of an acquaintance then a friend. He met her when he went to buy his weights. They talk and shared a laugh or two, but he would really say they were close. Yet, every time she was hit, it was as if he felt it too.

'_I have to stop this.' _Naruto took off his weights and when Temari was about to strike the last blow, she found her fan in Naruto's hands.

"That's enough." He said sternly and he threw her fan to Kankuro. They stared each other down until she left the stage. (Chunin exam eqauls National staring contest.)

"Winner, Subaku no Temari." Hayate said. He went to Naruto. "Hey, kid. She broke up with you, just in case you didn't know. She probably mad that you stopped her fight. And she wont want to see you for a very long time."

"How do you do that, wait, how did you know we were dating?" Naruto asked.

"I could just tell."

Naruto wanted to ask more questions but there was no time for that when the screen read

Nara Shikamaru

Vs.

Tsuchi Kin

Both contestants walked down to the stage.

"I won't go easy on you" Kin said. (3)

"Ugh. When I was just starting to think this would be less troublesome." Shikamaru said to no one in particular.

"Are you guys done say your video game lines or can I start." Hayate said.

"What happen to your col…?" Hayate coughed. "Never mind."

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Their fight showed interest, but in the end, Shikamaru was victorious and Kin had a concussion.

"Wow, I never knew that Shikamaru was so smart."

"Yup, according to Asuma, it even surpasses his laziness." Kakashi said. "But there's no time for chit chat, Naruto, you're up." Naruto looked up to the screen.

Uzumaki Naruto  
Vs.  
Inuzuka Kiba

"Thank God." Naruto thought. He was frightened that he would have to face someone dangerous without being at full power. well, he could probably beat everyone there like this except Gaara, Neji, Hinata, or Lee. (4)

They both made their way to the stage.

'_Show me how much you've grown Naruto.' _The Hokage thought. But even though the Hokage had good thoughts, everyone except the Suna siblings, Lee, Hinata, and Sakura were thinking around the line of _'This will be quick.' _Or _'Kiba has no challenge.' _(1)

Kureanai sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but you don't stand a chance against Kiba."

"How about we make that statement interesting?" Kakashi appeared behind her. "Let's say, loser trains the other's students for two weeks before the 3rd exam starts."

Kureanai thought. "And when I win, you must promise you actually train them to the bone. You can't be lazy or late." She told him. Kakashi smiled "I expect the same from you of course." And they shook on it.

"You don't know the mistake you just made. Kiba has grown ludicrously." Kureanai said.

"Nyaa, I don't think Naruto has grown that much." Kakashi's words got a curious reaction out of her. "But ever since Naruto took his first step into that academy he has been greatly underestimated, and I think he is about to show everyone here what he is made of."

"There is no reason to say start, proctor. This will be over quick." Kiba said.

"You really think so, Kiba?" Naruto smirked. But before Naruto could say anything, a scream came from the crowd.

"WHOOP HIS ASS, NARUTO!!! AND NEUTER HIS DOG, TOO!!!" Sakura screamed.

"That's a lot of enthusiasm, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Of course. By calling him weak, he's calling our team weak, and no one calls Naruto weak except Sasuke-kun." Sakura huffed.

"Oh look, you rented a fan girl from Sasuke. Big whoop. I'll still beat you're weak ass" Naruto smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but it wasn't his voice that spoke.

"NARUTO, IF YOU LOSE TO THIS BOY I WILL LOSE ALL RESPECT I HAVE FOR YOU." Screamed a certain masked man. (No, it's not Kakashi.)

"What are you doing here. Zabuza-san." Asked Sakura completely shocked. She didn't even know he was in Konoha, and he is here watching Naruto's fight.

"I'm supposed to meet the Hokage and I knew if I didn't do it now, I'd forget of wouldn't care"

Back on the stage, Hayate started the match and brought the three sweat droppers back to focus.

Kiba ran to Naruto and gave him a hook that sent him flying across the arena. He landed on the floor with two bounces and laid there sprawled. But what shock the audience and even Kiba was that with every bounce, he broke the floor.

"My kids start training at 6:00 A.M." Kureanai said.

"That's interesting and stuff, but I don't know why I need that info."

"You see, I told you. Open and shut case" Kiba started to walk off the arena, but stopped when he heard a chuckle. The chuckle continued to rise until it became an all out laugh.

"You know, with all that junk you were talking, I was expecting a better hit, but I never would've thought you were so weak" Naruto said. "You want real strength, show up to training with Kakashi 30 minutes later then him. His love tap was literally twice as strong as that." Naruto said. Every Jounin, including Zabuza and the Hokage, gaped.

'_Somebody actually stood up Kakashi! I thought it was impossible' _they all thought simultaneously.

Kiba growled. He ran to Naruto to punch him, but His attack was easily dodged. Naruto smacked him on the back of his head.

"Wow, you fight so unorganized. Almost like how I used to fight. Only difference is that I could pull it off, but you just look sloppy."

Kiba smirked. "And you just look stupid." Naruto turned to see Akamaru in his face. He bent his back to a ninety degree angle just to dodge the attack.

"Now I see I might have to work a sweat to utterly destroy you, Naruto." Kiba and Akamaru went into a crouching stance. Naruto followed suit, but he was still on two legs, unlike them who were on all fours. They ran towards Naruto and Naruto did a single handstand. He kicked Kiba with both legs, but Akamaru attack.

"You see," Kiba said with his back turned. "It doesn't matter. If you hit me Akamaru strikes, but his u hit him, I strike. It's impossible to win." Kiba was shocked when he saw Akamaru's body fly up to the viewing section of the arena. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed.

"You see, I realized that you're confidence must come from praise, so that means you've done things right before. But you're a horrible ninja, so I realized I had to get rid of the competent ninja in the 'team.'" Naruto smirked at Kiba as he shook violently.

"I will make you pay" Kiba yelled

'_… I think getting rid of Akamaru was a mistake_' Naruto thought. He watched Kiba run to him with speed he didn't have before. Naruto was unaware for a while that he was being attack, since the speed that Kiba gained took him by surprise. Naruto was hit into the air by Kiba's final uppercut.

"For the Finisher. **Gatsuuga**" Kiba started to spiral. And as he increased speeds, he started to rise at a quick speed, eventually creating a miniature hurricane. The hurricane that is Kiba connected with Naruto's ribs. Naruto coughed up some blood then fell unto the arena.

"Never touch Akamaru." Kiba said. Kiba looked down to see Akamaru who made his way down to the stage again.

"Call the match. I'm pissed off." Kiba said.

"WAIT" Naruto yelled. "I am still awake and I can still fight. I'm just in shock and pain, but mostly shock, which is why I haven't moved yet." Naruto sat there for a while then noticed he wasn't getting better.

'_So, Kyuubi's healing abilities don't work either. Ok, At least i heal quick myself.' _Naruto got up. "Wow, Kiba. That attack was impressive." He complemented. "I've actually been working on an attack like that."

"Shut up." Kiba said.

"Oh. Hostility." Naruto said.

Back in the stage, Zabuza was confused. He knew that Naruto could've got out of that. If not, he had jutsus to block that.

"Why would he take that attack head on?" He asked to no one in particular.

"He cant use Chakra. He has on a seal that distorts it." Kakashi told him.

"Oh. So he is fighting this kid without chakra. This changes everything" Zabuza took in a breath of air "NARUTO, IF YOU LOSE THIS FIGHT I WILL LOSE ALL RESPECT FOR YOU AND NEVER TRUST YOUR ABILITIES AS A NINJA AGAIN."

Kiba looked at Akamaru. "You ready" He was answered with a bark. Kiba threw him a pill.

"Ok, Proctor, that has to be illegal." Naruto said.

"No it's not." Hayate said. "It's as legal as him eating a soldier pill himself."

"No. do you see that. The dog is turning red." Indeed, Akamaru was keeping true to his name and turned red. (2) "Now eventually, that dog will turn into a rocket and shoot into the sky, now that isn't a soldier pill, that's a fucking Scooby Snack™."

"Deal with it." And of course, as soon as those words left Hayate's mouth, Naruto felt a Gatsuuga to his back, except it was twice what he felt before. Now, every time he tried to get up, he was met with another Gatsuuga to his back. He lost count at 7 Gatsuuga, but eventually he just stop trying to get up.

Kiba walked over to Naruto, turned him around, and forcefully implanted his foot into Naruto's throat.

"Why won't you stay down when you can beat me?" Kiba said, breathing heavily. "You know, I really feel sorry for you. You try to be the best, but you are noting but a pathetic weakling." Naruto stopped moving once Kiba said that. "You try and try with all this determination, but you have absolutely no skill to back it up. I really feel so sorry for you. You know what. Whenever you get better, seek me out and I'll give you a rematch. It will be a chance to regain your dignity." Kiba brought his foot up to land the final blow, planning to kick him in the Jaw., but when he brought it down to strike, Naruto caught it. He threw it back at Kiba to make him lose balance and he rose.

"You know, you're right with one thing. I can't beat you. Well not in my current state, so that makes you half right." Naruto sat down and took off the weights on his legs leaving only two tags with seals on them. He did the same with his arms. Finally, he took off his shirt and took off the weights but had three tags on him, leaving a total of 7 tags with seals on them on him all together.

"There. I'm ready. And you know something, you aren't fit to be a Chunin. That was the stupidest thing i have ever seen from a ninja. You willingly just wasted most, if not all of your chakra just to keep me down. One main thing you should know is Never waste all your chakra. That's one lesson you'll never forget" Naruto ran to Kiba with a speed that could rival Rock Lee(A/N: With his weights on, but you'll see why )

"**Bladed Axe**" Naruto yelled.

"NOW KIBA'S GOING TO GET IT!!" Sakura sceamed.

"I hope so" Sakura Turned around to see Ino on Crutches.

"I see you're better, The jutsu must've wore off. Now, what do you mean 'I hope so.'" Sakura asked.

"Well, you've never seen Kiba's Gatsuuga, but you don't know how much power is in just one. Naruto took about 10 of them. the fact that he's still up means he's running on adrenaline alone. if Kiba can get up after this attack, its over for Naruto. "

Naruto ran to Kiba and when he was in the vicinity, he fell to the ground and tripped him. Kiba fell towards Naruto and as he fell, Naruto readjusted his Legs and kick Kiba into the Air. Kiba's body was propelled into the atmosphere by Naruto's kick but he didn't stay there for long. Naruto leaped into the air and grabbed Kiba's head. He then implanted it into his knee. He once again used Kiba's body for leverage to get higher in the air. Naruto flipped in the air and brought his leg up as high as he could. And as he got to the ground, he brought his leg down and embedded his heel into Kiba's Leg breaking it.

Kiba Started to get up. you could see every bone in his body shaking violently people watched in suspense. if he could get up from this, Naruto would be finish. Kiba got on both legs and locked them to stop the shivering. But, as he locked his leg, he fell backward unto the Arena floor

"I just broke your leg and I have two ribs broken, minimum, plus I'm sure my back is fractured in someway. I'm tired and you're tired and I have the upper hand. Let me tell you, I won't give up, so please just give up. I don't want to have to beat on Akamaru until you do"

"You don't know how bad I want to get up and keep fighting, but my body refuses. And you didn't even do that much. But I did 11 Gatsuuga's on your back alone and my limit is 7, I've exhausted every bone in my body, but I don't regret it. You win this round, but I expect a rematch." Kiba then fainted temporarily from exhaustion.

But Naruto didn't answer him. He just continued to watch him. Hayate walked over to Naruto, and made his declaration.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto has gone comatose with his eyes open, yet he is still standing. With that, and the forfeit of Inuzuka Kiba, The Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

"My kids start training at 5:00 A.M." _'Well, they do now.' _Kakashi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok. Now to explain that fight, I love Kiba. That is my 4th farvorite character. (Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino in that order) now Naruto thinks he can't use chakra, even though he can use it. And that had to be done so nobody learns about the new curse mark that Orochimaru put on him until the time is right. But he fights that battle without chakra. I couldn't make it straight Taijutsu because Naruto would wipe the floor with Kiba. And without weights, Once again, Naruto would wipe the floor with Kiba. So I set it up to be a fight that Kiba does some collateral damage. But Naruto still won…and wipe the floor with him. I personally didn't really like this fight since i couldn't make it real fair.

**Bladed Axe** - Another Taijutsu move created by Naruto. It's almost like the Naruto Renden from the Manga. You trip the person then kick them so instead of going into the air vertically, they're there horizontally. He then knees you in the face. Then uses your body as leverage and comes with an axe kick. (Another term for a heel kick.) It's called bladed Axe because he supposed to throw a kunai to his foot and make it stick with chakra. Hence the name, Bladed Axe.

Review.


	17. Training

**chaddieboi**She can do 5 Kage Bunshins. Remember, she trained really really hard and ran up and down the tree 500 times. Her strength already doubles the amount of her canon counterpart

**Note on the chapter.**

After a while, the chapter stops going in order and I just random scenes that happened during the month of the training.

Bold is also Gamabunta

Chapter 15

Training

(1) She tries to be a lot less shy ever since the second year of the Academy, but she is still shy. She still act like her regular self in some cases, like with respect , but can stand up for herself. So don't expect her to go around telling a group of people that she'll enjoy kicking all of their asses. (Naruto)

(2) He isn't weak, but he has had three of his tenketsus closed.

(3) He doesn't get caught, either. The reason that Sandaime didn't mention him was because they don't know how much of a pervert he is, so they didn't know if he snoops or not.

(4) To get rid of the Sand Armor. Kakashi told him about the sand armor.

(5) I don't remember if it like this in the manga, but my theory is that the chakra that always covers him is Shukaku's with Shukaku sealed, he no longer haves the sand armor or shield or the material to keep his gourd up unconsciously. He has to do it himself.

(6) Didn't Jiraiya say that the seal made the chakra like fight with each other and destroy the chakra coils. If he didn't, oh well that what I'm going with and that can kill you

(7) It really does sound like a thousand birds. I heard it once and I went to tell my cousin to turn the TV down, but I found out he wasn't watching Naruto. I looked outside and like a couple hundred birds were flying south. I was so shocked. O

(8) Visually, it looks almost as if he was a DBZ character powering up, but without all the screaming. Only that final yell that last like one second

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When is he schedule to wake up?" A blurry voice asked.

'_That voice sounds so lazy. It must be Kakashi's.' _Naruto thought.

"I would say he'd be up tomorrow at the earliest. But I doubt he'll be able to fight in the finals."

"Really? How about we make that comment interesting?" Kakashi said

"Kakashi, are you really betting at Naruto's expense? You shouldn't do that"

'_That's Sakura,' _Naruto thought.

"Don't worry. Anyways, I bet 50000(A/N: Does anyone know the name of the currency used in Naruto. I'm going with Yen for now) He'll be up in less then five minutes and another 50000 will be checking out of the hospital tonight."

"Preposterous. He suffered a major fracture to his back and spinal cord and broke 4 ribs. If he is able to walk at the end of the month, it will be a miracle in itself."

"Naruto is an interesting person and he is an amazingly quick healer. Now, will you take bet?" Kakashi stuck his hand out which the doctor shook.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi, you just made a grave mistake." The doctor left the room

'_Kakashi, you are not winning this bet' _Naruto snickered in his mind.

"Naruto, I know you're awake and you're thinking that you will cheap me out of 10,000, but there's a reason I did 100,000 instead of 50,000. I say we split profits 50/50. Imagine about 500 bowls of ramen just because you woke up."

"Exploiting my weakness, you asshole" Naruto told him

"Hey Doctor?" Kakashi called. The doctor poked his head in the room and was shocked to see Naruto awake.

"I only take cash." The doctor pulled out a stack of money and handed it to Kakashi.

"And you carry this much money with you why?" Kakashi asked.

"Why not? I'm a Doctor and a Jounin. I'm rich and who would try to rob me?" The doctor left the room.

"So, what happened with the Chunin exams?"

"Well you won. That being the Final good new of that day" Sakura said.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well After your fight was Neji vs. Hinata…"

_(Flashback)_

_Hinata just sat and watched as she saw both of her friends be carried away in stretchers. Truth be told, she was feeling pretty frightened. There were only a handful of contestants left, and there were only two she would feel comfortable fighting. Chouji, since she would have a good chance with him, and the sound nin, since she didn't know his power._

'_As long as I don't face the sand guy.' She thought. The screen went on._

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Vs._

_Hyuuga Neji _

'_Or him.' but she couldn't fight the inevitable. She walked down to the stage. As she looked into Neji's eyes, she felt the coldest sensation. _

'_Why does he stare at me like that? That look isn't just his indifferent look, but it is actually cold with spite in it. It is as if I wrong him in some way.'_

"_Ready, Fight!"_

'_Why does he need a different way of introducing people almost every fight?' She thought, but those thoughts gave Neji enough time to run up on her. He attacked swiftly with quick jabs at her. Even though she seemed to be having a hard time dodging, she was easily dodging. _

'_Why is he is going at Hanabi's pace?' after thinking for a while, she realized. 'He must think I am still as weak as I pretended to be.' She thought. As she continued to dodge, she decided to step onto the offensive. She quickly struck three tenketsu in Neji's chest, but he dodged two of them._

"_I see you have increased in skill, Hinata, but I doubt that it will help." Neji then switched his stance. After that, he did something that shocked most of the room, he closed his fist._

"_Why would he close his fist?" Kurenai Thought to herself out loud. _

"_Why is that wrong" Sakura asked her._

"_The Hyuugas use a specific style of taijutsu called the 'Gentle Fist.' It involves small swipes that hardly touch you, but they are dangerous. They will close up your chakra store and make it impossible to use."_

"_So, if he uses his fist that must mean he's trying to drag out the fight and intentionally hurt Hinata." Sakura said. 'Why would he do that? Isn't Hinata in his family?'_

_Neji ran to Hinata and threw a barrage of punches. Hinata went on the defensive and continued to dodge or block the punches._

'_You sure have grown, Hinata. I've always watched you and about a year ago, you would be unable to dodge those attacks and now you do it with ease,' thought Kurenai. 'You continue to get stronger everyday and with every advancement of your power, your confidence grows too. (1)'_

_Hinata continued to block the punches until she saw an opening. Her strike was implanted into Neji's right side and his back and Neji hit the floor._

"_Wow. Hinata might have a chance of winning!" Sakura said._

"_Hmm…" Kakashi knew it wasn't true. 'He isn't at full power. I don't know why he's hiding it, but when he tries to go all out, it's over for Hinata.'_

"_Why don't fight me for real" Hinata said as Neji struggled to get up. (2) As he got up, he continued to stare at her with detestation._

"_Why are you looking at me like that" she asked forcefully, yet gently. "Is it… Is it because I am a Main member and you are a branch?" Neji got up and into his gentle fist stance, his eyes showing full detestation._

_He ran to her with such speeds, she didn't see him coming. He grabbed both of her hands and slapped them away from her body, and then he head butt uppercut her in the jaw. As she flew in the air, he jumped on her as leverage. He did a flip and before she fell and hit the ground, he closed all the tenketsu in her chest and stomach. As he got to the last one, he pushed himself back up and landed on his feet. _

"_You can call the match. I broke her Jaw and closed all the tenketsus in her upper body. She won't be getting up." Neji told the proctor._

"_Uhh, you're wrong." The Hayate told him. Neji turned to see Hinata was gone. He looked up when he sensed her, but it was too late. Her fist connected with his jaw._

"_I've done a lot of training for this exam and I had a feeling that I would have to fight you eventually. And after intense training, I created a way to do what people have struggled to do for centuries. I made a way to unblock tenketsu." To her surprise, Neji laughed._

"_So that's what you were doing. I saw you we're tense this whole battle as if you were preparing an attack. It takes way too long and this match will be over before you can do it again." He ran to her at full speed and right hooked her, making her collide with the floor._

"_Since you're in my field of divination, let's see you open this. __**Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho**__" Neji attacked her and closed all her tenketsu. _

"_She wont be getting up. Call the match"_

"_Then why am I on my feet right now?" He turned around to see Hinata struggling to even stand. _

'_Dammit.' She thought 'Clearly, I won't be able to take another attack like that. I don't think I'll be able to take another attack, period.' As she looked at him, she continued to see that same look, and it was killing her. 'Why does he look at me like that?' She couldn't take that fact that her cousin just hated her for no reason. _

"_What did I do to you?" She almost screamed. You could see tear balling up in her eye. The force of the scream she expelled hurt her though. She coughed up some blood and went to the ground._

"_You keep exerting yourself, and you'll die. I closed the tenketsu near your heart. You will easily die." Neji told her, while quietly hoping she would. Hinata thought about what he said and realized something._

"_You're really trying to kill me, aren't you? You've been dying to fight me so you could have an excuse to kill a main branch member, but why?" She didn't get an answer though. Neji just ran at her with full speed with the intent to kill. But he was stopped by all the Jounins. (Apart from Asuma.)_

'_Of course,' he thought. 'Special attention for a main branch member.'_

_As Hinata was standing, she started to feel a striking pain in her chest. She tried to fight it, but it just continued to grow in pain. Finally, she fell to the floor and started clutching her left chest. _

"_Oh my God," Kurenai screamed. "Somebody help. She's having a heart attack." They came and rushed her to the emergency room._

"_Winner, Hyuuga Neji."_

_(End Flashback)_

"That asshole. I'll make sure he pays during the finals" Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth.

"That's perfect," Kakashi said. "Especially since you're fighting him in the first round."

"The Bad News doesn't stop there." Sakura said sadly. Before she could stop, they heard a yell

"PLEASE, LEE-SAN, STOP!" Naruto limped to the window and saw Lee, but lee was in a devastating shape. He had a crutch with him and was bandaged almost from head to toe. Lee tried to do one hand push ups, but was failing miserably. Lee made it to 99, but before he reached 100, he fainted.

"How did that happen?" Though Naruto asked, he already knew the answer. There was only one person who could bring Lee to a state like that.

"It was that sand kid, the red hair one." '_Gaara_' Naruto thought.

"Lee fought hard. You know the speed that Lee show when he fought Sasuke, he went at least 10 times that speed. Every time, Gaara could block it. At the end, Gaara almost went insane and killed him. Gai is that reason that Lee is alive now. But the fact that Lee is in that horrid state isn't the worst of it. The doctors say that Lee can never be a ninja again." That information hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He knew that Lee was a hard worker. Lee reeked of metal when Naruto first met him, letting Naruto know that he wore weights, and a lot of them, too. Naruto knew that Lee could become one of the greatest ninja's in the world, and now he was being told that he can't.

"You're joking." Naruto said.

"I wish I was." Sakura replied. They shared an awkward silence until Sakura left.

"Naruto, I have a question for you. What are those tags on your body? When we tried to take them off, they wouldn't come off. They wouldn't even rip." Kakashi said.

"They are gravity Tags. I'm not surprise you don't know what they are. I learned about them in the library. When you have too many weights on you, you start look weird and they get uncomfortable. They will transfer the weight to whatever the Tag is connected to. They're not known of because they're mostly used for traveling and transporting, not for training. And, you need a person to stay behind to undo the seal, so they're rarely used" Naruto still looked out the window with a depressed, yet impassive face.

"That's amazing. You wouldn't mind if I told Gai about that, do you?" Kakashi asked.

"By all means, but what use is it to him now with Lee how he is?" Naruto let out a deep breath. "Well, there's no reason to mope about it now. Let's just hope."

"Naruto, tomorrow you will be training with Ebisu at the hot springs. Look out for perverts."

"Besides Ebisu himself?" Naruto retorted, but he was met with a blank look.

"Ebisu? A pervert?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Kakashi said, Naruto checked out of the hospital that night (but not before visiting Hinata and Lee. He tried to Visit Sasuke, but they said his room was off limits) and the next day he was at the hot Springs

"Ok. Are you ready?" Naruto looked up to see Ebisu sitting on a house.

"Yea, what'll we be doing?"

"An advance chakra control technique called water walking." Ebisu replied. But Naruto was infuriated.

"Did Kakashi put you up to this? ("Uhh, obviously.") That sadistic bastard is pissed I told people that we stood him up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I lost control of my chakra. I thought you were going to fix it, but you were trying to make me _water walk?_" Naruto Exclaimed. Ebisu couldn't understand why Kakashi didn't inform him of this. He just told him to help Naruto with Chakra control. Ebisu tried to ponder Kakashi's plans, but couldn't concentrate on account of the fact someone was snickering.

Ebisu turned to see a man looking into the women's bath house. Now Ebisu was about to ignore him, then he realized something.

_'THAT'S MY PEEKING SPOT!!!' (3)_

"You are peeking on unsuspecting Women… And this I won't Allow!" That's what it sounded like to most people, but to someone who was listening closely, it sounded like this. "You are peeking on unsuspecting Women, and I respect this, but you are in my spot and this I won't allow." Ebisu ran to the man, but was blatantly knocked out.

'_Wow. He must be pretty strong to knock Ebisu out so easily.' _Naruto thought, _'Without a Perverted Technique' _Naruto then had an idea.

"Hey, you have to train me now." Naruto told the man "You knocked out my Sensei."

"And what makes you think I would do that." The man turned around to the boy. '_Oh, it's the Kyuubi kid, huh._'

"Because of my abilities." Naruto bluffed. Through all his year, Naruto learned to lie beautifully when it was essential. "Now, I just happen to be able to turn invisible. Now if I happen to blow that wall down and turn invisible, well I think you can put two and two together." Naruto started forming fake hand signs.

"OKOKOKOKOK! I'll train you." He let out a long Sigh. "I guess I'll finish my research later. So what are you working on."

"Well, I'm having problems with my chakra. I think it has to do with the…Seal on my stomach. Ebisu was going to fix it, but he isn't awake. So I leave that to you." He lied again, but hey, Lying has gotten him pretty far.

"Well, Your in luck. I just happen to be one of the best seal masters in the world" And, As far as lying has gotten him, it never ceases to take him farther. LYING IS GOOD KIDS. IT TAKES YOU PLACES!

Naruto took off his shirt.

"Try to mold chakra" the man told him. He did as he was told. The man looked at his seal with interest, and then he brought his fingers back, as if he was ready to strike, and each finger had a flame on it.

Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"Whoa. What are you…?" He didn't get to finish when the man's hand connected with his abs.

It hurt.

It hurt like fuck.

Of course, it didn't end there. When Naruto went flying we went connecting with water. Now, why would the torture end there? As he hit the water, he realized that his skin was getting really hot.

I mean really hot.

Naruto jumped out the water with top speed. When he got out he saw the man dying on the floor.

"Wow" He wiped the tears out of his eyes "You have some wonderful jumping skills. You jumped higher then a lot of the toads I know."

"Shut up. You should've told me that you were going to do that."

"Please. After you threatened me like that. And, to top it off, you were lying to me, you deserved it. But try water walking again." When Naruto tried, he did it perfectly and started to rejoice.

"**Could you shut up!?!?!?**" The new voice took Naruto by so much surprise, he, once again, fell into the water

'_Kyuubi! You're back_' Naruto exclaimed

"**I am? Oh, I guess vacation's over.**"

"Don't say it like that. You know you missed me."

"…**well, you're like the hiccups. You extremely annoying, but you get used to them, but they go away and you feel awkward since you accustomed yourself to them, but you don't miss them."**

'_I'll take that as a yes. Hey, Kyuubi, can you teach me that seal thing that was put on me_'

"**Yea, whatever. I have a feeling you're really good with seals.**" Kyuubi said thinking about Naruto's father, who sealed him in Naruto.

"Hey kid," The man yelled. "Stop Daydreaming. Come here and I will teach you a cool jutsu."

"Who am I to turn down free gifts?" Naruto rushed back to him at full speed and sat down.

"Kid, you know how everyone has chakra right; now let me ask you a question. Have you ever felt as if you have two different chakras in you?" The man asked him. Naruto just stared at him blankly.

'_Kyuubi, he's talking about your chakra, right?_'

"**Yup**"

"Yes I have" he told the man. "Why does that matter?"

"Well, you can use that chakra to summon an animal." The man told him. "And not just any animals, but animals as big as one tenth of Konoha and taller then any building here. They could wipe out villages with their strength, but I doubt they will. You may summon them, but that doesn't mean they must listen to you. Actually, there are times when people summon animals, but since they don't have the respect of that animal, it doesn't show up and all there chakra is depleted."

Naruto was dumbstruck.

'_Imagine, being able to summon an animal as bigger then the buildings in Konoha._'

"**I think I have a clear idea.**" Kyuubi said bitterly, thinking about the unknown person who not only summoned him, but enslaved his freewill.

"Sign me up" Naruto told the man.

"Ok, all you have to do is sign here with your blood" The man pulled out the scroll that was attached to his back. Naruto signed the contract, but not after cutting himself _numerous _times. ('_Stop playing, Kyuubi! This hurts like a bitch!_')

"Ok, here are the hand seals." Naruto memorized the hand seals and was about to perform it, but he stopped.

"Shouldn't we do this somewhere else" The man looked around and realized they were still in the Bath house.

"Yea, we should. If you messed up my number one place of research, you would know pain."

Naruto sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they left the bath house, they met at the forest.

"Ok. Show what you can do, but I doubt you'll get it in one try."

"Please, I know I'll get it in one try."

"You want to make that statement with more at stake."

"Ok. If I do this in one try, you have to teach me 2 new jutsus." Naruto told him

"And if you don't, there's a spot two miles down that many women like to bathe. Now I want you to take some _'research'_ on them."

"Deal." Naruto started to do the hand seals. '_You ready Kyuubi_'

"**Yea, I'm ready.**"

Naruto set the seal and slammed his hand into the ground. Surprisingly, he started to leak out a red substance. The strength of the chakra was enough to lift Naruto off the ground. The speed he was raising made it difficult to see. Eventually, he started to see a smooth colored skin form from the chakra, but it rippled as if it was a refection through water. As it continued, the the ripples began to form into actual amphibian skin. When it all stopped, Naruto just stared blankly.

"**Jiraiya, why have you summoned me?**" The toad yelled.

"He didn't summon you." Naruto said. The toad jumped into the air and Naruto flew, but he conveniently landed on his nose.

"**If he didn't summon me, who did?**" The toad asked him.

"I did." The toad looked at him and let out a laugh.

"**YOU! WHAT!?! LIKE IM GOING TO BELIEVE THAT SOME ADOLESENT 'MAD AT THE WORLD' AND OBSESSED WITH 'EXPERIMENTING' TEEN IS STRONG ENOUGH TO SUMMON ME, THE GREAT GAMABUNTA!?!?!?!?!?**" Gamabunta laughed.

"Ok, I'm not sure where the 'experimenting' stereotype came from, but the 'mad at the world'…" Naruto's thoughts turned to a certain Uchiha. "Wait a second, are you doubting my abilities as a ninja?"

"**Of course I am**" Gamabunta told him.

"I did summon you, so you have to…"Naruto was about to tell him that he has to do his will but thought about it.

'_I am a 15 year old boy, going on 16 and he is a giant toad bigger then all buildings in Konoha. Now, am I dumb enough to order around a toad that could crush me with his tongue?'_

"**Oh, I thought you were going to be stupid enough!**_" _Kyuubi said. "**That would've been great to watch.**"

"**I have to do **_**what**__" _Gamabunta said, growling a little.

"You don't need to do anything, but I did summon you, so I would appreciate it if you help me from time to time." Naruto told him.

Gama was ready to deny him, but then he looked into the kid's eyes. '_**He looks like Minato'**_ Gamabunta sighed.

"**This goes against all my better judgment, but ok. I will accept you**"

"Great!" Naruto said. "I'll summon you some time and will have a drink together."

"**I like you already, kid.**"

Gamabunta then poofed away. Naruto jumped off trees and landed on his feet.

"He should really warn people before he does that." Naruto went backed to where he was before, but didn't find the old man.

"That asshole. He said he would teach me two new jutsus. I bet the perv went back to the bathhouse."

Of course, Naruto was right. When he got to the bathhouse he saw the man sitting looking into that same hole.

"You know, not only do you have no discretion or shame, but you owe me two jutsu"

Jiraiya sighed. "Damn you. One thing you should know, we have a lot of freaks in Konoha. You can't even fathom what those girls do in the bath houses. Let me tell you, the reason they come back _isn't _for the baths so you shouldn't interrupt me when I'm researching." Jiraiya turned back to find disappointment when the girls he was researching on were gone.

"Dammit. Ok, I'll teach you. If I don't, you might interrupt more of my research. Ok, the first Jutsu is a combination jutsu. It involves earth and fire it's called**Chuuten****Ryuuseiu**** No Jutsu**" Jiraiya showed him the hand seals. When Naruto tried it, Meteors shot from the ground and it more of sparked.

"Fire is tricky to learn, but you'll get it if you try. The second Jutsu is an earth jutsu. It's called **Ryuuseiu Aibo**** No Jutsu** it's just like the first jutsu but it isn't on fire and it's constant as long as you have at least one foot on the floor. It's also good for fighting numerous enemies alone, because its heat seeking, henceforth the word, love." He showed Naruto the hand seals. When Naruto did it, Jiraiya jumped. Naruto was confused at the action until he saw that a giant piece of the earth shot up where he was standing. It looked liked the meteor, but in this justu, the rock was still connected to the earth and went back into its original place when it missed.

"WILL YOU TURN THIS SHIT OFF!?!?!?" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto stopped his chakra flow thus negating the attack

"Thank you. Both are B-rank jutsus, matter of fact. And they're easy for people with high chakra and low control. Now, if you excuse me, I need to be on my way" the man then poofed out of site.

"What a weird perverted man. But for some reason I feel I've seen him before."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went to the meeting spot. Kakashi wanted to meet all of them that night.

"You're late" Kakashi said.

"No, you're early" Naruto retorted.

"I am two hours late as usual."

"No, you are an hour and 50 minutes late, making you 10 minutes early."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…touché." Kakashi looked at the group as a whole. "Ok, I'm here to talk to you about your training regime. From 5:00 A.M. to 2:00 P.M. you will train with Kurenai doing whatever she has you do. You will probably train with Shino and maybe Kiba during the end, depending if he recovers. Next, from 3:00 to 8:00, you will train with me. We will do straight Taijutsu. Two of you will work 5 straight hours while I take the third one and work with them."

"Why are we training with Kurenai?" Sakura asked.

"I made a bet on Naruto and won. I've been do that lately and I've learned that if you ever need quick money, just bet on Naruto. About your training, just to let you know, I will be spending more time with Sasuke since I'm not teaching, I am just helping you perfect yourselves, and his Sharingan needs the most perfection, plus the chidori I taught him."

"Chidori?" Naruto asked.

"If I showed you, you would get jealous, plus you need a Sharingan to do the move. So, this starts 2 weeks before the exams start, so use your free weeks to relax. Well besides that, you can leave. I just summoned you since I felt like it. When you all get home, you'll find a note in your house that tell you all this stuff. Bye" Kakashi poofed away and Sasuke left. But Naruto and Sakura just stared.

"He's a weird man" Sakura said.

"I'm still contemplating if he's a man." Naruto told her.

"What?" she said to him in complete disbelief. Clearly, what he just said wasn't the thing a person with an IQ over 6 would say, let alone Naruto.

Naruto pulled out an Icha Icha Paradise book and handed it to her. "Read this." He told her, pointing at a specific sentence.

Sakura decided to read the sentence and as she read, she became enthralled by the book. She continued to read the book that mesmerized her until…

"Hey!" She screamed. "Give me my book back"

"Whoa. MY BOOK! Plus, according to your chest, the temperature in this place dropped and your hand was creeping towards your inner thighs. And even though I liked where that was going, I knew I wouldn't live if I let you do what you wanted to do in public, but that isn't the point. The point is that I haven't met a man yet that could read that without Mr. Hokage poking out to say hi. If Kakashi reads this every day, there has got to be something up, No Pun intended."

Sakura stared at him for a while. "You make a good point. I'll ponder on that. Well, bye Naruto. I'm going to the Book store."

"Why?" He asked.

"My mom asked me to pick up a cook book." She told him smoothly, yet way too quickly.

"Right. Don't stray into the Icha Icha Paradise section."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto trained with Kyuubi for the first week then went to the hospital to visit Hinata again. At the hospital and ran into Shikamaru. Naruto sighed after hearing Chouji's condition.

"He knows how to eat though." He complimented. "I'll go see him with you." They then walked up the stairs and were heading to Chouji's room, but on their way, they saw Rock Lee's room. Inside, Gaara stood by his bed as sand continued to caress Lee's unconscious body. Before the sand crushed Lee, Naruto ran into the room and punched Gaara in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked him.

"Finishing the job. I started to kill him, so I will." Gaara told him nonchalantly.

"Well, we won't allow you to do that." Shikamaru told him.

"I don't believe you have a choice in the matter. My mother told me to kill him, so I will."

'M_other?_' Naruto thought to himself.

"**He's probably speaking about Shukaku sealed in him.**" Kyuubi told him "**I can sense the asshole on him, or should I say in him.**"

'_You mean he's a jin…_'

"**Yup. And Shukaku is probably the reason that boy seems crazy.**"

'_What happen to 'we are not demons, we are Shugo Rei and do not harm your people' and all that bullshit?_' Naruto asked.

"**We aren't demons, but Shukaku just likes to fuck with people. He's an asshole, but he's the weakest of the strong bunch, which is why I love to fuck with him, no-homo.**" Kyuubi said.

'D_id you just say the phrase, no-homo?_'

"**Uhh, yea.**"

'W_here did you pick that up?_' Naruto asked.

"**I dunno**"

'_OoooKaaaay._'

"Shikamaru, leave me with him." Naruto told the lazy genin.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, from the moment I started to act dumb in class, you were the only person to notice. You know first hand that I am a lot stronger then I seem." Naruto told him. Shikamaru dropped the Kagemage no jutsu

"This was getting to troublesome, anyways." Shikamaru walked out the door.

"That was foolish," Gaara told him. "Now my mother wants your Blood." The sand started to redirect itself to Naruto, but Naruto let out enough of Kyuubi's chakra to  
match the sand. Gaara's eyes went wide and his sand started to quiver.

"Your 'mother' fears me. She is nothing compared to my Demon" Gaara started to shake uncontrollably and he held his head. Naruto watched as Gaara started to transform and let out a lot of demon chakra. When Naruto saw this, he got to work immediately. He quickly dispelled his gravity tags and his hand had five flames on it. He ran to Gaara at Speeds that could almost rival Lee and punched him in the gut (4). Then, not wasting a second, he used the five pronged seal on him.

Gaara fell to the floor as his demon chakra was dismissed. As he lied on the ground, his sand armor and gourd dematerialized. (5)

"This is a temporary seal of your demon that could kill you eventually (6), but I offer you a challenge. If you defeat me the day of the Tournament, I will Seal Shukaku permanently." Naruto told him.

"**What?**" Kyuubi said.

"What?" Gaara said.

"Whaaaat?" Lee said; just waking up and wondering why all these people were in his room. "Why are you all here?"

"So I suggest that you leave." Naruto told him. Gaara collected his sand with a great deal of difficulty and left. A few minute later, Naruto left also.

"**So, how do you plan on getting through this?**" Naruto smirked

'B_y not losing._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto showed up at training to see Kurenai meditating while most likely waiting for them.

"This is refreshing, showing up to something where the sensei is early; reminds me of the academy days."

"Why is that? I remember the academy day quite well and with that I remember that you use to be late everyday that wasn't deemed important to you." Naruto turned to se Shino (A/N: who I got to hear in the English dub version and they messed up his voice. only voices I think I like are Sakura's Kakashi's, and Inari's)

"Hey Shino. I'm guessing we'll be joining you for training, huh? So, do you think we'll do what you usually do, or something special?"

"There's no telling." Shino said blankly.

Naruto waited until everyone was there. Once everyone showed up, Kurenai started.

"First off, I would like to say thank you, Uzumaki-san. I thought for sure you would break my concentration by trying to wake me up but you didn't. That's proof you've grown." Kurenai told him. She meant it to be a compliment, but Naruto took it as an insult.

'N_ot only am I fifteen, but I'm out of the academy. Do they really think that I am that immature?_'

"It's time to get to work. I think 50 laps around Konoha will do as a nice start." They started to run, but Kurenai called them back.

"I'm joking" She said in a laugh. "What you really will do is this." She pointed to the taped lines that all lied about 10 feet from each other each.

"They are all around the village. You have five hours to do 20 suicides around the whole village."

"What!" Sakura yelled. "That's crazy."

"Oh Well. I suggest you do it." She said with a glare. "You're already falling behind." She turned to see all the guys already started. With Shino being Shino, Sasuke being Sasuke, and Naruto not being able to afford to lose, they didn't bat an eye at her training, even though they knew their bodies would give out eventually.

**5 Hours Later**

"…I…I…I…had a…smmsmsm" Naruto said, not being able to finish his remark. ("I had a smart remark, but I'm to tired to say it.")

"HHHHHHHHHHHH" Sasuke said, not being able to finish his regular 'hn.'

"…" Shino said while breathing

"I… aa…gree" Naruto told Shino

"Okay, that's basically the physical part of my training and after that I will show you some genjutsu's, except Shino. I will train you personally later, so you can leave. The rest of you can get an hour to rest."

**One Hour Later**

The regular breathing team seven was by Kurenai as she started to teach.

"Ok, let's start simple with Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu" she showed them the jutsu.

"You start first, Sasuke" Sasuke did the genjutsu. Kurenai looked dazed for a moment, but broke it easily.

"Good Job. Sakura, you're next." Sakura did the jutsu. Kurenai was dazed for a longer amount of time, and then she broke it, like Sasuke's.

"Extremely impressive, Sakura. That was one of the most lifelike genjutsu I've ever seen from a genin. You have great potential" Sakura smirked. "Now it's your turn, Naruto" Naruto preformed the Jutsu.

"…" Kurenai sat there for over three minutes with a dazed face. Sakura was in a state of shock. '_Is Naruto this good?_'

"Naruto, what did you do to her?" Sakura said.

"I don't' know. How do you break a Genjutsu?" he asked. Sakura went to Kurenai and pumped chakra into her. Kurenai awoke with a start.

"Naruto," she said. "Let me be the first to say that genjutsu is not your thing. So my evaluation is Sasuke is and average genjutsu user, Sakura is highly advanced for a genin, and Naruto is so bad, I saw ice cream and Cake."

"What's wrong with that, how do you know that isn't what I meant to do?" Naruto asked, trying to play it off.

"Because you were using the hell viewing technique. Why do you think I was still in that Genjutsu? I was eating." They all sweat dropped. Kurenai made a kage bunshin.

"Ok, my bunshin will teach you two some genjutsus while I will help Naruto." An hour passed and it soon became two, but Naruto could not perform any genjutsu correctly.

"This isn't your thing, so let's try something else." Kurenai told him. "Do you know how to break genjutsus?" she asked

"No." he said flatly.

"But I thought you trained with Hinata?" (Common knowledge now)

"I do, but we never do genjutsu. Plus the thought never came to mind."

"Well, if you can't complete genjutsu, you must know how to ward them off. If not, you're at a great disadvantage, so brace yourself." Kurenai sent him a low leveled genjutsu. Sadly, the process didn't go too well.

"You're not distorting the chakra." She told him. "The way you're doing it, it's possible that you're strengthening the wall of chakra?"

"What?"

"You see, when you cast a genjutsu, it's powered by like a wall of chakra inside you that flows with your chakra that acts like a battery. That's why to stop a genjutsu; you must stop your chakra flow or distort it. But, a genjutsu will eventually run out of battery life, but you seem to actually be strengthening it."

"I know how genjutsus work, I just can't believe it." He told her.

"Oh, who taught you how genjutsus work?" She asked

"I taught myself. All it is is common sense." He told her. She looked at him surprised as if say there is no way he could find it out alone then as if she didn't believe him.

"I'm leaving." Naruto said.

"What? Training isn't over." She said. Kurenai had a great liking for the boy, so she didn't want him to leave so soon.

"I'm going to go study. I need to find a way to break genjutsus that suits me." Naruto told her. It wasn't a complete lie. Sure, he did want to get away from her, but he was going to study on it. The fact that he couldn't do it didn't matter, but when he could beat it, that made it a priority.

"Ok," she said hesitantly, which really pissed Naruto off. He could tell by the way she said that that she thought he wasn't going to study and she doubted the fact that he even knew what a book looked like. "Meet back here same time tomorrow."

Naruto walked out not saying a word. The Jounin was convicted of her most clueless moment ever.

"Is he mad or something?" she though to herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued training throughout the month. Every morning he'd would do suicides and rest for an hour. When Sasuke and Sakura went to train with Kurenai, he would go train by himself on breaking genjutsu. (She also seemed a little upset about this, but Naruto wasn't sure why.) After about an hour, he would get help in training from Haku and Kin. And he has a limited amount of words to describe training with them. So in the nicest way possible…

"_Come on Naruto! Dodge the senbons faster" Kin screamed. Kin was throwing senbon needles like she was the machine at the batting cage gone crazy. Naruto was dodging for his life. Naruto did a back flip and landed on a tree branch._

"_Time" Kin yelled. Naruto cursed. Every time 'time' was yelled, the girls would alternate, but he never knew where the other one was. And to support that statement, a giant icicle came at Naruto at top speed and broke the branch. As Naruto fell to the ground, he realized that there were icicles forming where he was ready to land. Unable to move in the air, he sent a kunai into the tip of the icicle and used his shin to force the kunai into the ice, but this sacrifice broke his leg._

"_Time out. My leg is broken," he said _

"_Naruto, I don't care if your leg is broken, you asked for me to not show mercy when training and I won't." Haku said sternly. Naruto just stared._

"_Zabuza was a real hard ass, wasn't he?" She looked at him and smirked_

"_I don't see what that has to do with anything" she ran at him to strike._

Those bitches are crazy!

Thankfully, Kyuubi was there to help him heal. Mending a bone just took about a nights rest in a regular case. The extra speed of healing took years off of his life expectancy, but his life was already quadrupled with the Kyuubi's chakra.

"**Yea, I didn't know that that was going to happen, but hey. If you keep taking holes to the chest, then you'll be dead before you're fifty.**"

'_I only did that once_' Naruto protested.

"**Yea, well I bet that you'll do it **_**again **_**before you become a Chunin.**" He told him.

'_You're on._' Naruto replied. '_What are the wages?_'

"**You have nothing I want, I have nothing to wage, so it's nothing but the satisfaction of knowing you're right and bragging rights**"

'_Works for me._' Naruto checked his watch. "Shit, I'm late." After training with the crazy women, he would either go to Kakashi to train, (even if they beat him to a state where he can't train) or read (if they beat him to a state where he can't walk, meaning if his arms are broken, he at Kakashi's)

Kakashi was pretty good. Kakashi taught him first. They had a one on one fight where Kakashi gave him so many tips on his taijutsu and after that; Kakashi showed him a jutsu to help him fight Neji he even help solve his genjutsu problem…

"_Naruto, I got the rest of your money, but how about I treat you to ramen anyway?" Kakashi offered._

"_How could I say no?" Naruto said with a grin on his face._

_As they ate ramen, Naruto told Kakashi of his dilemma with genjutsu. _

"_Hmm, well I can't help you, but you want to know something, this was the exact spot where I came up with the idea of the chidori." Kakashi told him. _

"_What's the…" Naruto stopped when he heard what sounded like thousands of birds. (7) He looked at Kakashi's hand to see an electrical current. _

"_Visible Chakra?" he said in awe. He watched the chidori die down. He sat in awe until he realized something._

"_YOU'RE TEACHING __THAT__ TO SASUKE!" He screamed. "Oh that's wrong"_

"_I'd teach it to you…and Sakura," he caught himself, not wanting to sound like he was picking favorites, but of course, teaching Sasuke the chidori made it seem like it, but that getting off subject. "But you can't learn it. When I finished that technique, I was so proud. When I first showed it to my sensei, he said that it was dangerous and incomplete and I could never do it again. Then I got the sharingan, which is the only way that the technique could be complete, so only Sasuke can learn it."_

"_How did you get the sharingan?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's looked away and seemed lost for a moment. _

"_It was a present from my hero. He made the ultimate sacrifice." He told Naruto._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That's a story to save for later. Back to the subject at hand, I came up with the idea for the chidori here; all the commotion, they will give you ideas for creation." Kakashi got up and left Naruto to think ("Put it on my tab" Kakashi told Ichikaru.)_

_Naruto looked around the village and his eye landed on a candle across the street. He watched the candle flicker and blow in the wind. He watched the flame increase in size every time the wind blew it. And when it increased it…_

"_That's it!" Naruto yelled ecstatically. "I have to go try that."_

_**Four Hours Later.**_

_Naruto found Kurenai with Shino Kiba and Akumaru. Shino and Akumaru were sparring while Kiba watched. Naruto could tell he was not quite right to spar yet. _

"_It's not nice to spy" Kurenai said to Naruto._

"_Come on, if I was spying, I would at least be hiding instead of sitting out in the open." Naruto said. "I was looking for you."_

"_Really? Why? You need my help?" she asked a little too excited._

"_I want you to cast a genjutsu on me." He told her. She smirked. _

'_I guess I'll mess with him a little.' She thought_

_Naruto watched as Kurenai dissolved into flower pedals. As he continued to stand there, a tree grew around him and eventually bounded his arms and legs leaving him immobile._

"_Hmm, I see how this could be a problem." He heard Kurenai snicker at his comment. She started to form from a branch on the tree_

"_Let me guess, you're laughing because you know there is no way for me to break this genjutsu."_

"_Bingo With your hand cuffed, there is no way for you to break this genjutsu." She told him._

"_Well, let's test that theory" Kurenai raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Naruto closed his eyes and started to concentrate after about 3 minutes, he let out what seemed to be a grunt (8), but when he let it out, the genjutsu fell._

"…" _Kurenai stood their slack jawed "H…H…How…"_

"_How did I break the genjutsu without any seals? It was quite easy. The idea came to me when I was at the Ichikaru. I was watching a flame. I saw how when the wind blew lightly, even though it went with the wind, the size of it would always increase. Finally, a woman tried the blow the candle out. She did it from afar and when she blew, the candle light up to it's brightest, and then it went out for a millisecond, but it came back."_

"_But that doesn't explain anything."_

"_Actually, it explains everything. That is my method. I powered up my chakra until it was a high enough speed, then I released it at high-speed like a spark. That spark then temporarily shuts down my chakra system then reboots it almost instantly." He told her. _

"_Isn't there a chance that the spark will shut down your chakra system?" she asked. _

_  
"Nope. You see, unlike the candle, chakra is like its own perpetual energy, while the candle was getting its energy from the flame."_

"_Wow! That is incredible." Kurenai said in shock. 'Theoretically, use of chakra in such a manner should be impossible.' She thought_

"_I know, but it takes too long. I want to drop it to at least 2:30 because the time it takes charging it could get you killed. So could you help me with that?" he asked. _

"_Of course. I'd be delighted to." She said happily. Naruto exchanged his studying time with training with Kurenai. _

After Kakashi taught him, he would train with Sakura while Kakashi was out with Sasuke. Sometime, Haku and Kin would join them. Kin and Haku were close friends and always together, Kin even moved into Haku and Zabuza's place after what her teammates did to her, so it was usually him and Sakura versus those two. They would always lose since Sakura refuse to use any genjutsu. However, Haku and Kin taught her the human anatomy and she retired her kunais for senbon needles. Sakura also learned the human physiology out of interest, but none of that interfered with her late night read with Icha…

Naruto gasped.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Let me see your Icha Icha Paradise book." He said urgently

"What?" Sakura said, blushing a deep crimson. "I don't read that smut." Naruto went to her and pulled the book out of her pocket.

"So this is mine? Thanks, I've been looking for it."

"NO, THAT'S NOT YOURS!" Kin and Haku looked at Sakura. "I…I…I…I found...d…d it a…a…a…a…and I wa…was going to burn it" she tried to explain.

"Oh, ok" he said. Naruto threw the book into a conveniently placed fire.

"NO!" Naruto was surprised to hear that it wasn't only one voice who screamed no, but three.

"How could you destroy an Icha Icha Paradise book like that?" Haku and Kin screamed in unison.

"That is my favorite book, you asshole." Sakura started to run to him at full speed.

"Whoa. Your book is still intact. I burned the Decoy book." He told her. She stopped a centimeter away from his face.

"Decoy?" She asked.

"Yea. It's for when girls try to confiscate the book to destroy it." Sakura put her fist down.

"Where did you get a Decoy Book?" She asked. She has never seen them in the stores.

"I made it" he lied. Decoys were made in an underground store, but all women were permitted from knowing no matter how much they love the book, because women talk. You tell one woman and the whole village knows in a matter of two weeks. Then some uptight woman who doesn't like the perverted book would burn the store down.

Naruto opened the book and looked in it. "I knew it!"

"What?" They all asked.

"I knew he looked familiar. There was a guy who trained me this month and I thought he looked familiar and it's him, the writer of Icha Icha Paradise, Jiraiya."

"YOU MET JIRAIYA?!?!" the three screamed in unison. They started to bombard him with questions like "What is he like?" "Where does his inspiration for the books come from?" and "Why is the book coming to an end?"

"Whoa, calm down. To answer your questions. An old pervert as expected. He peeks in women's bathhouses. He's making one more book then starting a continuation series, Icha Icha Tactics." Naruto said. All three girls had stars in their eyes.

'_Uhhh, did I not just say he's an old pervert who peeks in girls bathhouses?_' he thought.

"You're so lucky" Haku said. The girls continued to rant and he listened until he realized that this cut off his train of thought. So he parted from the three XX chromosome perverts. He continued to think about his training.

'_Let's see:_

_5:00 A.M. to 10:00 A.M. – Suicides, one hour rest_

_11:00 A.M. to 12:00 P.M. Genjutsu training_

_12:00 P.M. to 3:00 P.M. Suicide with Kin and Haku. If I am can still walk,_

_3:00 P.M. to 8:00 P.M. Me and Sakura 1 on 1 or Tag team battles me and Sakura vs. the Suicide twins (Kin and Haku incase you don't know.) after all this I will cry if I lose to Gaara or Neji_'

As Naruto walked back to his house, he quickly dodged when he heard the whiz of a Kunai. He looked at the kunai.

'_From the projection of the kunai, I can tell the person was aiming for any vitals. They weren't even aiming to injure, just to scratch. So they're either cocky, friendly, or both._' Naruto dodged a couple more to find a pattern when he found it he used a substitution justu.

"Oh shit" when Naruto appeared on a branch behind the person who was throwing the kunais, he saw something really scary. There was an extremely short figure covered in black.

"A minja" (A/N: if you don't know what a minja is Ask a ninja on youtube and he'll tell you)

The 'minja' tried to run, but it tripped of over its own feet and fell off of the tree.

"That's not a minja, that's just a midget."

"OW." The person yelled. Naruto jumped down from the tree and walked to the person who had a very familiar voice. He unmasked the suspected minja to find a certain boy.

"Inari?"

"Hi, boss." He said.

"Why are you here and why are you attacking me?" He asked.

"Hokage-sama was talking to us and a number of us moved to Konoha. We're going to be Ninjas. I'm at the academy now." He smiled.

"Oh, that's great." Naruto said.

"Yea, they even added a new course to the classes for us, Jutsu Creation, since we can't really learn any of the forbidden jutsu of Konoha."

"That's one class that we should've had." Naruto said bitterly.

"You mad?" Inari taunted.

"Yes, I am quite infuriated, actually."

"Not going to cry, are you?" Inari said.

"Of course not, why, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not." Inari smiled. "You should come visit us some time. Mom and Grandpa will love to see you." Inari said. "Plus, maybe you could teach me a trick or two"

"Of course I will." Naruto said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, and Naruto." Inari called

"What?"

"I will surpass you as a ninja. I'll become the best and become the Shodaime Kage of my village before you become Hokage." Inari jumped through the trees leaving Naruto with that final statement.

'_Now I have two midgets fighting me for positions and strength._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks passed by extremely quick and eventually, the final exam was soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hinata exited the hospital, she looked at the time.

"Let's see, at 8:00, Naruto might still be in bed. Let's see if I can catch him" She headed to Naruto's apartment. When she got there, she knocked on the door, but got no response.

"Naruto" she called out. Since she received no response, she let herself in.

'W_ow, Naruto's place is dirty_'

"I'm in here, Hinata." She jumped at the voice. She thought that no one was home.

To her surprise, Naruto was actually still in bed in nothing but his boxer. Hinata would've turned a bright red, but with all the times that she had to come wake him up for training, it wasn't a big deal anymore. She remembered the first time she saw him like that she fainted.

"Naruto, you know the exam is today, right."

"Yea, I know. It's just that…" Naruto sighed. "I don't know. I feel like it won't be worth it." Hinata was confused at that statement.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"You know, I thought that if I played the dummy during my school years, then when I left I would show my strength and be acknowledged, but what if they don't acknowledge me? What will I do? How do I know that they won't say that my skill is luck when I beat Neji? And if I lose, will they just throw me aside as the worthless brat?"

"Naruto…"Hinata sighed. "You don't know. You will never know how people will react, but you have to go out there and do your best. You are Naruto Uzumaki. You have determination and you have the ability to make anything happen. As long as you stay yourself, who cares if they don't acknowledge you today? One day they will see the truth."

"Hinata" Naruto called. "Thank you. You always have something to say to cheer me up."

"You're welcome." She told him "Is there anything you need?"

"Well," He said. "This might a little too much, but can you give me a back massage." Hinata turned a real bright shade of red.

"Wh…Wh…What!?!" She stuttered.

"I'm serious, but I can tell you're uncomfortable with it since you're stuttering, and you haven't done that since over a year, so never mind"

"No. I'll do… do it." she stammered. She started to massage his back and she heard what sounded like a moan or a purr?, so she continued.

'_I guess I'm doing something right._' She thought. 'W_ow, he looks so gentle. I just want to…_' She mustered every ounce of strength she had and brought her lips down to his cheek, but before she could plant it, he turned his face and kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first, but as his tongue crept into her mouth, she decided to go with it.

As they continued to kiss, he gently grabbed her and placed her on his bed and put one leg on her other side so he would be on top of her.

"Mmm" Hinata moaned. "Isn't this going too far? We aren't even dating." For a while, Naruto didn't answer. He continued to kiss her neck. After about a minute, he stopped and looked at her

"Doesn't that make it a lot more fun. Oh. I think you should wear you're jacket this week." He said, referring to the… mark he left on her neck. Naruto continued descending as he kissed any place skin showed. Eventually, he made his way to her breast. He removed her fishnets and bra and just stared.

"Wow, Hinata, I always thought you were flat-chest. You have to be a D- Cup at least" Naruto started to kiss between her chest as Hinata grew even more red, if possible. Naruto continued to kiss as he made his way to the right breast.

"Mmm…NARUTO!" Hinata yelled, surprising even herself. "THE EXAM STARTS IN 2 MINUTES!" Naruto jumped off of her and got dress in almost one motion

"LOCK THE DOOR WHEN YOU LEAVE, HINATA!" Naruto yelled. Hinata sat down on the bed and fixed herself. Only one thing was going through her head.

"What the hell just happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry. I went on vacation. My computer broke. I went on another vacation. But the good new is that I got a flash drive so it's always on it so ill work on this whenever I have the time. Plus, school is reopening and that'll give me a drive to write (weird, huh).

As you can tell bymy upper statement, I was planning on posting this a month ago, but since I made you guys wait, I made it longer in which I broke my last statmentsaying I would never give you a chapter this long but oh well

Well, it isn't really a lemon, since I don't do lemons, but it was around there. I don't know why I don't do lemons, I jut don't. It's against my religion. That and giving up the controller. oh...just incase you're wondering, they all look the way they do in part II Naruto including clothes (Except Sasuke. He has part 2 looks part 1 clothes. And Akamaru, he's still a puppy)

I hope you guys realized what I'm trying to do with Hinata. I'm making it so she has gotten a lot stronger and more confident, but she is still the same gentle person. She hates to let people down, even when it isn't her fault, and she hates it when people don't like her. But, even though she has gotten a lot stronger, Neji still greatly overpowers her. I'm also saying that in the Manga, Neji actually beat her while going at Hanabi's pace, and in my story, Neji beat her at full power.

I know that some of ya'll might think that goes against my first thought that when I said Hinata can probably beat Hanabi in the manga, but when she fought Neji, who was fighting at Hanabi's power level, Hinata was still scared of hurting him, even with Naruto there, so he just pummeled her like Hanabi always does, except to the extreme.

I used gravity tags since gravity seals are used too much.

I also tried to show some of that favorism that Kakashi has for Naruto. He gave out info on Sasuke, told of his new attack, the chidori. He also explained why Sasuke needed more training time. While taking him out for ramen, helping him with his genjutsu problem, and showing him a justu, which I will explain about next chapter

Also, I've realized that I've been spelling Kurenai wrong (I spelt it Kureanai), so ima fix that from now on, but all past referenced shall stay the same. The Name of the Story is wrong too, but I have no intention of fixing that.

The whole training had no real particular order and it doesn't actually matter. So don't worry if you don't know what order it goes in.

Next chapters up as soon as my beta's done

**Chuuten****Ryuuseiu**** No Jutsu** /Rising Meteor Shower No Jutsu – B-Rank – The earth rises from the ground and combusts making a miniature meteor. It goes in a straight line.

**Ryuuseiu Aibo**** No Jutsu**/Meteor Shower Love – B-Rank - It's just like the first jutsu but it isn't in a line or on fire and its constant as long as you have at least one foot on the floor. It's also good for fighting numerous enemies alone, because its heat seeking, henceforth the word, love.


	18. Chunin Exam:Naruto Vs Neji

I decided that Naruto has no actual fighting style. It's just too hard to describe caporiera, so oh well.

Enjoy.

P.S. I haven't said this in a Minute, so I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 16

Chunin Exam! Go

(1) Most teens are attracted to hey same broad people. Example, if you Name Denzel or brad Pitt, girls go crazy and if you name Halle Berry or Jessica Alba, guys go crazy. And you can't exclude me; I go Psycho at the name of Halle and Alba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto entered the stadium, he was rushed with a great fill of excitement and awe. He couldn't help but to turn in circles to see all the spectators in the mass arena.

"You're late." A Person called out. Naruto turned to see a man with a metal toothpick, which he could easily tell was senbon after all the hell Kin and Haku put him through.

"You're late" the Jounin said more sternly.

"I'm Kakashi student, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh." Just as Naruto suspected, that explained a lot.

Naruto went to join the contestants. He went to Sakura's side

"Why are you late?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say Icha Icha Paradise" Naruto told her. He didn't want to lie, but telling her the truth would just result in a death sentence from Hiashi after word circulated.

"Who are you fighting?" he asked, changing the subject. He realized with all of the chaos of the training month, he never stopped to ask.

"Kin's Ex-Teammate, Dosu" she said.

"I feel sorry for him" Naruto said. Sakura, Kin, and Haku became extremely close during this last month, so Naruto knew that fight was personal.

"No you don't" Sakura said harshly.

As Naruto continued to look unto the crowd, he decided to wave. He then notice a section of girls around the ages of 12 to 16 that were fixed on him and smiling excessively. Naruto also knew that most teens think alike, (1) so he put two and two together.

'_Wow. If Konoha didn't hate me, I would have fan girls_' He thought to himself. '_That's great to know_'

He continued to wave, showing the section more time. As he waved, Hinata walked into the stadium. He saw her and when their eyes made contact he winked at her, which resulted in her change of color shade. But what Naruto found amusing was the fact that not only did she turn red, but four other girls behind her also turned red and tried blowing kisses to him.

Hinata went to sit by her father and sister. She greeted them and sat on the other side of her father. She also hoped that they noticed nothing. After Naruto ripped her last pair of good fishnets, she had to change, but since she had nothing else, she decided to just button up her shirt and hope no one noticed. Her father noticed nothing about her, but her sister did.

"Hinata weren't you wearing different clothes this morning?" she asked

"No" Hinata said nervously.

"Are you sure? Something seems different." Hanabi persisted

"I am positive."

"I know, your shirt is buttoned to the top. Aren't you hot? You should let your fishnets show"

"They ripped. Excused me, I need to handle some business." The Red beet that was Hinata left her fathers side.

"Was it just me or was she blood red?" Hanabi asked. Hiashi looked at his younger daughter.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. Being the leader of the strongest clan in Konoha, he decided after his second daughter that women problems were out of his jurisdiction. His late wife was his first girlfriend since he was young, and since ages 13 to 18 were the hardest dating years of his life, and the exact ages where he received the most stress, he realized that women + adolescence + puberty an equation he didn't want to be part of…

…

…

…

…

…

…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked up the steps to the arena's seats alone. He would've left with the rest of the contestants, but he decided that it would be a lot more efficient he just stayed downstairs since he had the first fight, but the new proctor sent him upstairs.

Naruto continued walking up the steps. He was then met by Gaara. The boy definitely looked different. Before, he had a calm looked, but you could tell that he was ready to snap at anytime, Now, he looked at peace, yet he was ready to kill. He also seemed a lot brighter. Naruto assumed it was because he didn't have his Armor up, since with the seal, such control would be impossible. The most noticeable thing was that the darkness around his eyes seemed to diminish a great deal. They were still there, but they weren't as thick as they were before.

"Remove the seal." Gaara ordered.

"My day? It's been quite wonderful actually." Naruto replied with sarcasm

"I didn't ask you about your day. I could care less about your day. Why are you telling me about it? Remove the seal." Gaara replied.

"It's called sarcasm." Naruto replied.

"I do not care if your day is called sarcasm. Remove. The. Seal." Gaara told him more forcefully.

"Ok. This is going to hurt." Naruto pulled his hand out and he unsealed Gaara. Almost immediately, Gaara was covered with sand. He took off his gourd and let all of the sand out, which formed its own gourd. (A/N: if you don't understand, he couldn't keep up the gourd up by himself, so he put the sand in an actual gourd.)

"Thank you." Gaara said to Naruto. As he walked away, Naruto called out.

"I hope you found a solution to your dilemma."

"What dilemma?" Gaara asked.

"Well in order for me to keep my promise, you have to beat me without killing me."

Naruto told him.

"…" Gaara turned around and walked away, but in his mind, he was thinking one thing

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up by his friends anxiously. He was so deep in thoughts that he missed the Hokage talk to the crowd.

"Naruto," Naruto looked up with a start.

"You're up" Shikamaru said.

Not wanting to take the stairs, Naruto jumped down into the arena.

"A little flashy now, aren't we?" The proctor said.

"That was nothing" Naruto told him in a nonchalant manner.

"Heh, you really are Kakashi's student." They both turned to the door.

Even with the loud piercing cheers of the crowd, Naruto could still hear every single step that Neji took down the steps. Even though the room was pitch black to anyone else, Naruto could see Neji walk down every step. Naruto stared at the Hyuuga with piercing eyes.

Naruto had a chill down his spine and was shaking so slightly, that not even the proctor could realize. This fight was extremely exciting for Naruto and yet scary, and Naruto wasn't sure why, until now. Naruto realized that this was the first real fight he was going to have. Up until now, it has been one sided battles or training. Even with Zabuza, actual combat wasn't his objective. It was just to stay alive for 10 minutes. Neji was the first person that he would fight to defeat by himself. The thought of it made his shake of anticipation become a quiver of excitement.

"Ok, you two ready?" the proctor, who introduced himself as Genma said.

"More ready then ramen after three minutes"

"Ok, fight!"

Naruto wasted no time. He ran to Neji and left hooked him. Neji easily blocked his punch and countered with three consecutive punched to the gut. He then grabbed Naruto's right side and he brought him down unto his knee. Naruto's chin connected to Neji's knee and Naruto fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Just as I expected from a dead last failure." Neji retorted.

"GOLDEN-KUN NOOO!" yelled a group of Naruto admirers. Since they didn't know his name, they just called him golden-kun.

Naruto rose to his feet with no struggle, as if he was never touched to begin with.

"You know, if you actually got hit by my attack, I would be wondering why they call you a genius. But I am shocked." Naruto told him. Neji raised an eyebrow to imply his curiosity.

"Well, Kiba punches like a bitch, no pun intended, but he still hits a lot harder then you. You would think that you would punch harder then him, but I guess not." Naruto said.

Neji glared at the blonde hair boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO YOU ASSHOLE!" Kiba yelled. "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK. WAIT UNTILI STICK MY FOOT UP YOU ASS YOU PRICK!"

"Kiba, calm down!" Sakura said forcefully.

"You're the weakest girl I ever knew." Kiba told her.

"WHAT!?!?! I'LL KILL YOU." Sakura screamed.

"See? You don't like it either." Kiba said sticking his tongue out.

"Where else would you find a 15 year old ninja pointing his tongue at someone?" Shino said to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji ran to Naruto at full speed. Just like Naruto, he left hooked Naruto. Naruto blocked it. Once Naruto blocked the punch, Neji kept forcing it threw until Naruto pushed his arm away. When his arm was pushed away, Neji used it as leverage and spun around and while spinning, he sank until he was on his knee. Neji tried to elbow him, but Naruto blocked that also.

Naruto grabbed his elbow and flipped over it. Then, still having his elbow in his hand, he lifted him up and kicked him on the back of his head. Neji fell to the floor.

"That was an impressive move. It's been a while since I've seen Neji on the floor" Hiashi admitted.

"Naruto tried to teach himself Caporiera, but he decided it wasn't an art meant for the ninja world, but he still uses a lot of kicks and flips from the style. Besides that, he is all freestyle" Hinata, who had rejoined her father, explained.

"It seems we will have a great match ahead of us."

Neji got up and stared at Naruto with a hateful glare.

"You not going to go Vega on me, are you?" Naruto asked. "My face, my beautiful face" Naruto mocked.

"You talk a lot for a failure." Neji remarked.

"Is that you're plan, to call me 'failure' until I get mad and make bad decisions? Because, if it is, it won't work." Naruto said. Naruto knew Neji calling him a failure ticked him off, but showing a cool head gave him a better chance at becoming a Chunin.

"No, I simply call you what you are." Neji told him. "You are nothing but a dead last failure who is naught but a warm up for my next match, whether it be Uchiha Sasuke or the sand ninja, it doesn't matter. You on the other hand are nothing. Fate already decided this match." Neji told him.

"Fate? Waaaaaow!" Naruto exclaimed with disbelief. "You want me to bring out the Ouija board too?" Naruto said.

Neji growled.

"Byakugan"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" 30 Narutos appeared before them and circled Neji. All he did was smirk. The jyuuken was perfect for fighting more then one victim.

Ten of the Narutos attacked. He easily struck closing tenketsu in them or throwing them away. Yet, they did fight a lot more sophisticated then he expected, so it took him longer then expected to finish off these carbon copies.

"You know, if you keep destroying them, I'll keep making more of them."

Two of the clones came at him from both sides. One of them went of his head, so he ducked, but as he ducked, he ran right into a knee. Before it made contact, he put his hands to block it and he pushed off from it. Neji rammed his shoulder into the stomach of the other clone and before he could disappear, he grabbed the clone's collar from behind and threw it into the second clone. Neji was about to land and a third clone was there to greet him. The clone uppercut Neji, but Neji was too quick less then a second after he landed he did a back flip kicking the clone out of existence.

Another clone came to attack while Neji was on his hands. Neji balanced himself on one hand and he swiped the clone. As the clone fell forwards, Neji fell so he was on his stomach. He then rolled around and uppercut the clone. Another clone came to kick him on the floor, and he grabbed his foot and spun around on it. He then put his palm on the knee and let gravity take place. As he popped the knee out, another Naruto came from above. Neji grabbed the collar of the clone with the broken socket and put it in the way of the other clone. The clone's stomach landed on the other's head and they both disappeared.

Neji landed on the ground and got up quickly. And once again, two clones were charging him. He readied himself for them but was shocked when a third clone grabbed his leg from underground. He used the gentle fist on the two clones and then he pulled out a kunai and slashed the hands of the underground Naruto. Neji landed in front of the last clone, who introduced him to his right fist. Neji did a three sixty in the air before he landed.

"That's how a real man punches." Naruto exclaimed "Light as a feather, yet stiff as a board. Light as a feather, yet stiff as a board." Naruto said still mocking Neji on his belief in fate.

"One lucky punch won't change the fate of a dead last failure." Neji said.

Nine Narutos rushed Neji. Neji simply jumped over then and ran for the last one. Neji closed a bunch of tenketsus on his stomach, but to Neji's surprise, the Naruto he attacked poofed away.

"I knew you would fall for that, since you have such a low statement about me." Naruto said. He preformed a bunch off hand seals and slapped his hands on the ground

"**Chuuten****Ryuuseiu**** No Jutsu**" Naruto yelled. As Naruto lifted up his hand, an array of large rocks in the ground followed

Neji quickly jumped to the left to dodge the attack. He landed on his back. But before he could get up, he saw Naruto coming towards him in the air. Neji put his feet up and kicked Naruto over him, but Naruto quickly grabbed his feet and flipped him around. He placed his shoulder into Neji and used him as a shield to the ground. As they landed, a dust cloud surrounded both of their bodies and quickly dispersed. Naruto jumped back on his feet while Neji lied on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is quite impressive" The Kazekage said. "That boy has had the Hyuuga on the defensive this whole battle. And I heard rumors that this certain Hyuuga is a prodigy."

"Well, Naruto is one for surprises." The Hokage retorted. "But don't confuse my words. Just because he is one for surprises doesn't mean he is getting lucky. When Naruto surprises us, he does it with skill never luck."

"Hmm," the Kazekage said. "Well, I hope this is a spectacular fight. I would really like to see where the limits of this skillful child lie."

The Hokage looked at the Kazekage. The words that he said gave him a feeling of nostalgia.

'T_hose words sounded like they came from Orochimaru himself._' The Sandaime thought. But he shrugged off the weird feeling that he got as paranoia.

"Well, old friend, you speak of it like it's a science experiment, but I too would like to see how strong Naruto has gotten."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji kicked himself off of the floor and fixed himself towards Naruto.

"You are a lot stronger then I gave you credit for." Neji told Naruto. "It seems just toying with you will not be sufficient enough to finish you"

Neji Got into Jyuuken stance and ran towards Naruto. Naruto took a swing when he thought Neji was close enough, but Neji unexpectedly ducked and feinted left. But instead of attacking Naruto's right side, like Naruto expected, Neji ran up the wall of the wall of the arena. He then pivoted his right foot and implanted his left into the back of Naruto's head. Naruto stumbled into the stadium. He quickly turned around, but his attempt to counter any attack Neji had coming was futile.

"You are in range of my divination" Neji told him.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't good?" Naruto said.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**"

"2 Palm"

"4 Palm"

"8 Palm"

"16 Palm"

"32 Palm"

"64 Palm"

Naruto stared at every single hit that landed. He stared intently as he couldn't do anything. Naruto fell to the ground after this attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GOLDEN-KUN NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto's fan girls yelled.

"Oh my god Naruto." Sakura said in a low voice. "Please be okay."

"You seem worried." Sakura looked around to see the origin of the voice. Haku and Kin were making there way to Sakura.

"Why are you worried about Naruto?" Haku asked.

"This isn't the first time I've seen that attack. Naruto is strong, I know that. And I know he will get up after that, but the chance that he will win after that is…" Sakura trailed off.

"I've seen Naruto go to keep training after he broke an arm, Naruto is tough and he will win this fight." Kin replied. "But more importantly, you better win your fight."

"I'm going to rip him to shreds"

"That's my girl." Kin said proudly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Proctor, why haven't you called the match? He won't be getting up." Neji said

"You're real cocky about your abilities." Naruto said. Naruto got up slowly so he wouldn't trigger any more pain.

Neji looked at him with complete shock. He couldn't believe that Naruto was still up after that attack. Neji quickly changed his demeanor and readied himself to finish the fight, even if it meant taking his life.

"So, you're still up. That's impressive, but that doesn't change your fate." Neji told him coolly.

"What is with you and fate. Nothing is predestined."

"You are wrong. Everything in life is predestined. From the fact that I am going to beat you was predestined to the seal that I bear, given to me by the main branch, all things that are predestined by fate." Neji told him

"Seal?" Naruto asked confused. "Was that the problem you had with Hinata?" Neji glared at Naruto with piercing eyes.

"My problems with Hinata are none of your business."

"Well, when you put my friend in a hospital bed, I made it my business."

"You wish to know, fine. As you know, the Hyuuga's are split into two houses, the Main House and the Branch House, but what you don't know is that the main house has always marked the Branch House Members. They use a secret sealing technique called the Caged Bird Seal" Neji took off his hitaiate Showing Naruto an off green seal.

"I got this seal when I was four. On the day of Hinata's birthday. The pain of the seal was unbearable, and when it was finish I was to swear to protect Hinata at all cost. I was predestined to be nothing but her personal slave. They say that the seal is to stop the Byakugan from ever leaving our clan, but if that's true, why is it that the main house doesn't get a seal? Are they immortal? Can they not die? To add to that, it gives them the power to kill any of us with naught but a whim." Neji took a breath.

"You know, such pain and such injustice, it was bearable, until the main branch murdered my father." Neji told him.

"It was the day of a festival, when the cloud came to sign the treaty with the leaf. Everything seemed fine until the nighttime. During the night, somebody tried to kidnap Hinata. Hiashi found them and killed them, but it was an unruly change of events. It happened to be the cloud representative who attempted to kidnap Hinata." Neji paused

"The cloud said they were outraged by the murder and they wanted something in return to compensate for the death, the body of the murderer, Hyuuga Hiashi. With just finishing a war and the attack of Kyuubi only three years ago, Konoha couldn't afford another war, so they complied."

Hanabi looked up to her father "Dad is right here, so how is this true?" she thought.

"But the main house decided on another plan of action." Neji said. "They killed my father to pass him off as Hiashi."

"A minute" Neji said. "They were twin brothers, yet their destinies were determined by the one minute difference in their birth. It is the same with this match. The second that you were chosen to be my opponent, you are a predestined failure who will lose to me"

"…" Naruto stared blankly. "You realize that the info you just shared with this stadium is probably "high class info" and you could be killed for treason." Naruto told him, while doing the quotation marks with his fingers. Everybody who knew Naruto fell anime style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ok Hokage-sama" Sandaime's bodyguard asked.

"I'm fine." He said '_only Naruto would point something out that was so true yet unimportant at the moment_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura picked herself up.

'_He just told his life story and all Naruto cares about is A-class secrets of Konoha._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm serious." Naruto said. "If there was a cloud ninja here you could've sparked a war or something. I mean damn, all I was doing was stalling. If we go to war, it's _your_ fault, not mine. Now, to address some problems with your story."

"One, you're story. I don't think all your facts are straight. I mean sure, Hiashi-sama does look like an asshole with a pipe up his ass, but he still a good guy. I don't think that using your dad as a decoy was his idea."

"Two, predestination, there is no such thing. You write your own future. Fate is written in Fate's book. You don't have to copy it to your book too. To defy fate is always your choice. "

"Finally, well **Ryuuseiu Aibo**** No Jutsu**" Naruto yelled. The rock hit Neji and he landed on his back

"You talk too much" Naruto told him.

"So, Hinata taught you how to unblock tenketsu's?" Neji asked.

"No, I just taught myself how to do this right now. Ever since Hinata first closed one of my tenketsu, I had a good understanding of how it worked, but I never tried to unblock it. I stalled just now and tried a bunch of different ways and I found one. It's a lot more efficient though, since I heard Hinata's takes a lot of time. My way takes seconds, even though it takes a lot of energy, but I'm chalk full of that! I can't believe you really think she would teach me a technique I could use to beat her. **Ryuuseiu Aibo**** No Jutsu.**"

This time, Neji was ready, he jumped out of the way of the rock, but to his surprise, another one spawned under him he jumped in the air at last second to block it. While in the air, another rock came towards him with also three Naruto clones above and on both sides. Neji waited until they were close enough. He landed on the rock lightly, and in the split second, before it could damage his leg, Neji attacked.

"**Kaiten**" he said. A spiral of chakra formed and it destroyed the rock and the three bunshins.

"Time to finish this" Neji yelled. He ran towards Naruto when he hit the floor.

"You are in range of my divination" Neji told him. "**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**" Neji prepared himself and stuck Naruto with an attack that could rival the speed of lightning. So it came to a shock to him when Naruto did something.

Naruto lifted his hand and blocked the first strike. Neji was in a state of pure bewilderment, but he didn't stop his attack, so his shock continued to rise when his second, third, and fourth attacked were blocked.

'_Impossible_' Neji thought. His rage increased the speed of his attacks. Naruto tried his hardest to keep up the rapidly increasing speeds, but on the 31 strike, Neji blow landed and Neji finished his attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi looked at the stage in complete shock. To block the **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **was more then impressive. It has been done before, actually, most chunins and all jounins could do it to a genin, but for a genin to complete that task even half way, it was unheard of. Neji's speed was pretty high, also. It was about the speed of a Chunin Hyuuga, so that only increased the shock.

"That's boy is impressive." The Kazekage said.

"I know. He always shocks everybody."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto got up from the floor.

"How did you do that?" Neji asked.

"If you want to know, Kakashi showed me a jutsu to train to beat a Hyuuga."

"What jutsu?" Neji asked eagerly. He needed to know that jutsu.

'_If it could increase Naruto's reflex speed like that, what could it do with me?_' Neji thought

"I'm not telling you." Naruto told him. "How stupid do you think I am?" Neji growled.

"Anyways, now that my tenketsu are unblocked, let me tell you why I am going to win. And it's as simple as Team 7, AKA Team Copy, is the best team out there."

"Team Copy" Neji repeated wondering.

"My name for our team. We have two copy cats on our team and Sakura and I are great at copying just by watching." He gave a huge grin. "Wanna see?"

Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He ran to Neji and feinted to the floor and kicked him into the air. Naruto made four Kage Bunshin. They jumped to go in pursuit of Neji and they each grabbed a limb of his. As they fell towards the ground, they all shifted so Neji would take the full blow. Neji hit the floor at full force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's Lee's Technique." Sakura said in shock.

"What doesn't make sense is that why wouldn't Naruto use the missile version like Lee? Clearly it's more effect." Kin said

"He's not done." Haku said. "And it seems like the form he's taking is..." All three girls were perplexed by the form he took.

"That's impossible" they said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji got up slowly, but when he looked at Naruto, he stood there dumbstruck at the stance of the attack.

"You're gonna love this" Naruto said.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**" Naruto screamed (Yes, you saw correctly. Naruto.)

"2 Palm"

"4 Palm"

"8 Palm"

"16 Palm"

"32 Palm"

"64 Palm"

At the final strike, Neji fell to the ground. He was in pain and in shock.

'_That's impossible. The technique can't be repeated by any non Hyuuga. Even if they knew exactly where the tenketsus were, the way we form our chakra to strike is impossible to emulate._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandaime dropped his pipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was in the back of the arena watching since all the women were here.

He dropped his notepad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata's, Hanabi's, and Hiashi's jaws dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin's, Sakura's, and Haku's jaws dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's Jaw dropped.

Kakashi dropped his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every Konoha Nin who witnessed this spectacle jaw dropped and was in complete and utter shock. Even Shikamaru and Shino showed emotions

'_Impossible_' they all thought.

Sandaime was blown out of his mind and next to him, the 'Kazekage' was also shocked beyond comparison.

'_There is only one way this is possible_' Sarutobi thought. He then cracked a smile. "His kekkei genkai" the old professor said to himself out loud. The 'Kazekage' didn't react or reply, but in his head he was fuming.

'W_hat?!?!_' the snaked Sanin thought in his mind. '_He has a kekkei genkai? And it's this strong?_' The Sanin almost shed a tear. With the Kyuubi in that brat, he could never possess him. But the Sanin still cracked a smile.

'_I can still use him. I knew marking him was a smart idea.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at Neji on the floor.

"Submit" he told him. "I know you're still able to fight, I may have copied your technique, but I can't see tenketsus, so you can still use chakra, but you're in so much pain and your chakra supply is limited. To beat me would be impossible."

"How are you so strong?" Neji asked weakly.

"I, too, bear a seal that I cannot run from, though mine is a lot sexier." He said smirking.

"You know, I failed the academy exam twice before I became a real ninja. I'm pretty sure that in "Fate's" book, I wasn't meant to be a ninja, but I continued until I defied fate until I became a ninja, and I will continue to defy fate." Neji continued to stare at Naruto until he lost consciousness.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto" The crowd erupted in cheers of excitement as Naruto waved to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the roof of the stadium, Kakashi cracked a smile when he saw his student win his fight.

"Why are we up here again?" Sasuke asked

"To watch Naruto's fight" Kakashi said. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"So why don't we just go down there?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well, we have to make a cool entrance" Kakashi told him.

"Why, such a thing is useless." Sasuke said.

"Naruto had one, but I guess he's better then you at those" Kakashi said, putting his reverse psychology to work. And just as he thought, Sasuke started to boil up and grit his teeth.

"Naruto beat me? Never!"

'_Too easy._' Kakashi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walk up to the viewing section of the stadium. He walked slowly reminiscing of the whole day.

'_Wow, I copied that 64 palm jutsu thingy, I beat Neji, and I still can't believe that what happened with Hinata was real. Can this day get any better?_' Naruto walked into a random brick wall that was on the stairs which evidently made him fall down all the steps. He looked up to see that the brick wall he ran into was an ANBU member. Two of them were waiting on the stairs.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you" one of them told him.

"Ok, sure." Naruto told them. The next thing he knew, handcuffs were being slapped on his wrist.

"Those are for precautions. We are to escort you to the interrogation room."

'_No, but it can get worse._' Naruto thought to himself.

"**You're Naruto. Of course it can get worse.**" Kyuubi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know you guys didn't see the whole kekkei genkai thing coming, because I didn't see it coming, and I'm the author. What does Hiashi have in store for Naruto?

**Chuuten****Ryuuseiu**** No Jutsu** /Rising Meteor Shower No Jutsu – B-Rank – The earth raises from the ground and combusts making a miniature meteor. It goes in a straight line. And it's like the 'wave' that an audience does.

**Ryuuseiu Aibo**** No Jutsu**/Meteor Shower Love – B-Rank - It's just like the first jutsu but it isn't in a line or on fire and its constant as long as you have at least one foot on the floor. It's also good for fighting numerous enemies alone, because its heat seeking, henceforth the word, love. Don't ask why it's a meteor if it isn't on fire.

Omake: Root of Hinata's Problems? Or Not.

Hinata was lying on the bed in the psychiatrist's room.

"Ok, Hinata, what is your issue" Doc said.

"Well, I…I…I… have confidence issues"

"Hmm" Doc pondered. "Do you know where these confidence issues started?"

Doc asked.

"I think it was when I was kidnapped."

"You were kidnapped, that's horrible, but it just might be the answer to our problem. Tell me about it."

"Well, I was grabbed and he ran with me but my dad ran into him while taking a midnight stroll and killed him. Then he put me back in bed."

"…wait, what" Doc asked stupefied. "That's it."

"Yea."

"I was thinking you're kidnapped, gone for weeks, getting beaten, etc., but he didn't even get away with you."

"Well…"

"Wait, Your dad _ran into him_?!?!?! That means he didn't even leave the Hyuuga compound!" Doc yelled.

"I don't know. I was sleeping." Hinata told him.

"…"Doc stared at her blankly.

"It was still very traumatizing. It haunts me still today."

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN CONCIOUS FOR IT!!!!! FOR ALL YOU KNOW IT COULD BE A LIE!!" Doc yelled.

"What are you trying to say?" Hinata asked in her shy demeanor.

"Sigh… I'm saying you need a new issue to blame your problems on."

MORAL: Hinata being kidnapped has nothing to do with her being insecure. It doesn't haunt her to this day or anything, so stop using it!

Review


	19. Dungeons n Dragons Not Really

A/N: I'm sorry to tell you guys this… but discontinuing the story…

I'm just playing. But I am sorry for keeping you waiting for almost a year… remember when I said I'm having problems with school, family, and college, I meant I was looking for colleges early, as in I was a junior and now I'm a senior, so college apps were a big big big BIG bitch. It doesn't change the fact that I procrastinated and that it took me a while to think up Sakura and Dosu's fight. I thought it was Unique… tell me how you guys feel about it.

Chapter 17

(1) Naruto wears the outfit from Naruto 2, and he still has slight orange in that costume.

(2) Its a Lie. Don't attack me for no reason.

(3) I don't know how it is in Actual Naruto, but in my Naruto fic you can become an ANBU based on 1 specific skill or all specific skills; Interrogation, Border Patrol, Hunter Nin, Training etc.

(4) Ever since Naruto and Hinata started training, they have a sanji/chef zeff relationship, but not as strong.

(5) Yea, he likes Naruto, but he needs to protect his clan first. If you like your daughter's boyfriend but found out he cheated on her that outweighs your liking of him. It's like that. (The situations aren't alike, but the feelings are similar)

(6) Shikamaru let him win to feel out his technique and get him to agree with the bet.

(7) Sound/ears cause balance, so when she lost them, she fell to the ground.

(8) I know I said she retired her kunai's, but I meant mot of her arsenal is senbon needles. She still carries one or two just in case.

(9) This was before she started training with Kin and Haku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Konoha genins waited for Naruto to come up the stairs, but after waiting a while they realized he wasn't coming.

"Where is he?" Sakura wondered. Haku looked around and saw that Hiashi was missing from the stage.

"Don't expect him to be coming up those stairs any time soon." She said with a sigh. She sat back down in her chair while all the genins looked at her with a confused look.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto just preformed an attack that can only be preformed by a specific bloodline. Of course this is a matter that a clan leader would want solved at this moment, and as you see, Hiashi is nowhere to be found. He is taking matters into his own hands." She explained to them

"So Naruto is…"

"Probably in some Interrogation Room of Konoha." Haku said in a nonchalant tone. The whole genin group was silent until…

"I'm sorry, but do you realize how cute you are?" Kiba randomly asked Haku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandaime Hokage was no fool. Everybody and their mothers knew that. Actually, considering his age, you should say everybody and their mother's mother's mother's mothers know that. If you were asked to get a stupid person and you ran for the Third, you would probably be checked by the village for mental retardation. Even though he isn't a fool, it didn't really matter with this situation. For, you didn't need a rocket scientist, which, if the occupation of ninja wasn't available and rocket science was an actual taught and learned lesson in their world, would most likely be The Third's occupation, to realize the situation.

Sandaime saw a faint glimmer of movement in the side of his eye, which every seasoned ninja, even Genins with experience, knew was probably ANBU at work. But this wasn't just any glimmer; this glimmer was quite special because he saw something that most people don't see in the faint glimmers that are ANBU work and Operation. He saw a flicker of what seemed to be a mix of Orange and Blonde (1).

Now, as I said, you don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out this situation. You don't even need to be a thinker of Sandaime's quality, but it sure did help. In a millisecond, the professor came to a conclusion.

"Naruto." He said.

He looked into the crowd and just as he suspected, Hiashi was not at his seat.

"You must excuse me, Kazekaze-Sama, but there is an important matter I need to attend to."

"Of course. Being the kage of a village is important work. You must do your job."

Sandaime left the stadium. As he went in the direction he saw the ANBU in.

'_Naruto, you put me in the weirdest situations._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat in a dark a poorly cleaned room with a bored expression on his face. He listened to the rats scurry in and out the room while they scampered for food.

"Do you guy leave this room like this for that extra effect? I mean, you had me with dark, but the rats and the constant dripping of the random leak are some great effects, the echo of the drip emphasizing 'no hope' and whatnot. Grade-A" Naruto told the ANBU. The ANBUs didn't budge though.

"Do you think this is the right time to tell Hiashi that Hinata is no longer a virgin?" (2) Naruto saw both ANBU members visibly flinch as if they were ready to attack and castrate.

"Just as I thought. I knew you were a little too stiff to be regular ANBU. You guys are Hyuugas. A regular ANBU would have told me at least to shut up." Naruto said.

"Shut up." One of the ANBU told him.

"Good, now I know your voice." Naruto replied. Naruto kept a serious Face, but inside he was smirking as if he was a close relative of Vegeta. Though these ANBU didn't show it, they felt angered that this kid had the audacity to and Naruto planned to suck that one fruit dry.

"So, did you guys see my fight with Neji? Why do you think I won, all my great strength, or Neji being Branch?" Naruto watch the two. While they both grasped the weapon in their hand harder, only one of them cut himself from grasping too tight.

"Ok, one of you is a Main and the other is a branch." Naruto said. "You know, for the cold emotionless Hyuuga, you two show a lot of emotion."

"**I taught you well**" Kyuubi said.

'_No you didn't. You didn't teach me anything._' Naruto said.

"**I was trying to give you a compliment, but ok. Besides, if I taught you, they would have already attack you, which is actually really fun especially if you laugh while they do it."**

'_You are a fucked up masochist (A/N: I used the word right this time)_'

"So…" Naruto started to continue with the ANBU, but he was surprisingly hit in the back of the head. Hard. I mean it hurt like hell and it was worthy enough to have him checked for concussions.

"Stop messing with my men" Hiashi said to him. Naruto was about to reply, but then he was greeted two consecutive blow to the head. In the same spot. The same exact spot.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed. "Plus your men are horrible ANBU. I broke them down based on emotions."

"First off, these two are ANBU who focus on village border patrol which doesn't include masking emotions. (3) I, in no way, shape, form, or manner, appear to have any cylindrical shaped object of any kind enclosed in any orophis on my body." Hiashi said. Naruto thought for a moment about what he said.

"You so do look like you have a pipe stuck up your ass." Naruto screamed. "And you LIKE it!"

"…They won't find you body." Hiashi Threatened. "You will be hidden up Shodaime's nose in the Valley Of End"

"Oh really, you would have to catch…" Naruto looked around at his situation then at Hiashi, whose eyebrow was slightly raised.

"FuUUUCK!!" Naruto said out loud. Hiashi gave him a cocky smirk, but almost as instantly, his face went passive. (4)

"Enough jokes, it's time to get serious." Hiashi pulled a chair near Naruto and looked into his eyes.

"As you can Tell, I didn't bring you here for Tea."

"A cup would be nice"

"We are here," Hiashi said ignoring Naruto's rude comment. "To discuss you actions during your match with Neji. You are to tell me how you performed that technique."

"I don't know" Naruto told him truthfully.

"Haha," Hiashi let out a small chuckle. "I don't believe that, especially since I know you. You're the type of kid who probably found a way of duplicating Hyuuga powers. That isn't something I can take lightly."

"I'm telling you, I don't know. I was out there and I felt something and suddenly I knew I could do it. Why? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that not only have you made yourself public enemy number one (even though you were there already), but you are putting my clan and this village at stake. Now this is a strong village, I won't lie, but did you know that The Hyuuga clan makes up 25% of Ninjas in the village, and it is also 35% of the reason that Konoha is as high of power as it is. Now, if you are capable of our techniques all other villages will be after you to learn what you know. And if they somehow did learn our techniques, it would drastically weaken us and strengthen them."

"Wow," Naruto said understanding the clarity of the situation. "I really wish I knew what to tell you, but I really do not know how I did it."

"Tell me, did you see tenketsu?"

"No, I was aiming based on how he hit me. I believe I hit about half." Naruto told him

"Ok, well that rules out the possibility of you being a Hyuuga half-breed." Hiashi took a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but my only other option is to charge you with Treason." Naruto's eyes went as big as saucers and the young genin's mouth went agape when he heard the actions that the Hyuuga Leader was speaking of.

"On what grounds?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Grounds that you are to young and low ranked to be told." He retorted

"**I know**"

'W_hat is it?_' Naruto asked his fox tenant

"**Well, the Hyuugas didn't always have their power, no bloodline did. They were blessed with it by us demons, or gods in their eyes. And, most demons wont just say "I bless you and your family" and call it a day. They are aware of different circumstance and repercussions that could bring, so they usually leave mediums of some kinds to instill the power onto who ever the owner of the item wishes. So, his only explanation is that you have found out about their history and found their medium and found a way to activate it without owner consent, which could probably be easily explained be me in your belly…"**

'_That's what she said._'

"**Come again?**"

'_You said "me in your belly," so I replied _'_that's what she said._'' Naruto said, explaining the crude teenage joke. The kyuubi thought about it for a while.

"**Oh, grow up.**" He told Naruto

'_Yea, yea, yea, whatever. You know what else?_' he asked

"**What?"**

'_That's what she said._'

"**To what?**"

'_That's what she said to 'come again.'_'

"**Anyways… such a thing is only known by the main clan leader and the hokage. Not even the clan elders know. It is a secret that is passed down from leader to leader. So you couldn't defend yourself if you wanted to since this is how the conversation would go... 'You're guilty'… 'No, I didn't steal your medium'… 'How do you know about our medium'… 'Oh shit'… 'You're guilty…er'**"

'_That crazy._'

"**Yup. Sucks to be you**"

"It pains me to do this, but I am sending you to prison." Hiashi said, interrupting his internal conversation

The two ANBUs walked into the room to grab him.

"Please, don't do this" Naruto begged.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but this is for the well being of both of us."

"Let him go" Everyone looked to see the Hokage coming into the interrogation room.

"You two are dismissed. Return to your post." The two ANBU left without hesitation.

"Naruto, you can return to the stadium. If asked about your technique, say you are 3.125 percent Hyuuga. That will be your current excuse. "

"You cannot dismiss him, Hokage. He is…"

"He is a genin of my village who has done nothing wrong. And I am Hokage. You have no jurisdiction to tell me what I can and can't do Hiashi."

"But, sir" The Hokage quickly cut him off turning to Naruto

"You can leave now, Naruto." Naruto stared at the two grown men in the room. Hiashi kept his composure like a regular Hyuuga should, but he glared at the Hokage with a great deal of malice. Naruto can easily tell that the Hyuuga was upset about his release. (5)

The Hokage on the other hand kept his calm demeanor as he took a breath from his pipe. But even though his face was extremely calm, Naruto could tell there was a seriousness that lurked in it that told him this was a serious matter. Naruto bowed to both men and departed for the stadium.

"Hokage-sama, right now, your level of power in this village is unimportant. Unless you have a reasonable explanation on how Naruto was able to do such a task, you have abused your power as a Hokage and I will be sure to bring word of your impeachment up as soon as these exams are finish." Hiashi said. No matter how good of a child Naruto was, he could not let him walk freely with the secrets of the Hyuuga which his ancestors worked hard to achieve and protect.

"Hiashi-sama, what you are about to hear is an S-class secret known by no more then ten people on this earth. Are you willing to accept the information that I am about to tell you?"

"Yes, Sir." Hiashi told the professor. Sandaime closed his eyes and pondered for a moment. He let out a breath and the smoke from his pipe left his mouth.

"What Naruto did during his battle with Neji was a Kekkei Genkai."

"What?" Hiashi said in shock. "I thought the boy was an orphan. What bloodline power does he possess? Not even the Sharingan would've been able to copy that technique."

"What you say is true, because the Sharingan allows the user to see and copy chakra that runs with a regular flow, but since the chakra in the 64 palm technique has an irregular form, it can't be imitated, even if it can be seen." Sarutobi stopped to inhale from his pipe. He exhaled through his nose allowing the smoke to furrow onto his upper lip as it quickly dispersed and became invisible.

"Every Hyuuga is physically capable of completing the attack that Neji used, since it is the way your coils flows are made up, but Naruto's Kekkai Genkai allows him to put the direction of his coils in anyway possible."

"What?" Hiashi exclaimed in shock.

"Think you your chakra system like a road. Your coils are the exits and they flow through what is like paved roads. That is all that they can do. Most humans are made up with the same coils, but some of them are set up differently, Like Hyuuga's. Now, Naruto on the other hand, he has the exits, or coils, but when it comes to the "roads," it is like a vast empty dirt road, and when he gets older, his bloodline basically allows him to form the chakra coils, or "pave the roads," and place "exits" in whatever shape or place they like. It also allows him to speed up or slow down his chakra."

"Such a technique is rare." Hiashi said quietly.

"Yes if one was to learn all jutsu's in the world this would be the Kekkai Genkai that they would need." Sandaime said, as his thoughts slowly lingered on his ex-student and his ludicrous mission.

"But how would he learn to copy that move by watching once? If what you are saying is true, then he basically became a partial Hyuuga temporarily. If that's true, he should still be starting at square one."

"That is true. My theory would be that since Naruto is constantly training with Hinata, he already had a good idea on the way the Hyuuga functions work" When Sandaime told him this, Hiashi's jaw dropped.

"I know. That doesn't realize it, but by doing such thing, it takes a great deal of concentration and smarts. Calculating and memorizing the places that the 64 palm hit. Not to mention physical skill. That boy doesn't know it, but he is a true…"

"Genius" Hiashi finished.

"Let us go. We need to get back to the exams before some country sees we're not there, sees it as an insult and declares war on us."

"It's unbelievable" Hiashi said silently.

"I know. You know it if wasn't for rational thinkers, such a things like war would happen weekly"

"That not what I'm talking about. What is amazing is that I know of one person who has that same bloodline, but I didn't think the fourth had a child."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went back to the stadium at full speed. When he got back, he joined his friend in the audience.

"Nice of you to join us" Haku said. "How was your adventure in the interrogation room?"

"Wow, gossip spreads quickly. I just got out 10 minutes ago, yet people already know. If I didn't know better, I would think you guys knew before me." Naruto replied.

"That's great, but you didn't answer my question"

"Oh it was great. Don't let anyone scare you about it. They have a nice little couch and some candy dispensers; a nice library if you get bored and a three course meal and a sugar cookie and cake for dessert." Naruto replied sarcastically. "And that's only the child section. With adult sections, there are concubines surrounding all four walls" "On another note, what have I missed?"

"A lot." Sakura replied. "Sasuke hasn't shown up yet so the Kazekage decided to push his fight back to the end. The sand kid with the puppet forfeited."

"Shikamaru was about to do the same, but I encouraged him to fight." Ino said proudly. Everyone sweat dropped.

_(Flashback)_

_Shikamaru shook his head and went towards the edge or the ramp. Ino knew that could only be one thing with his lazy behind._

"_You're not forfeiting today. Catch me Sakura." The second those words left Ino's mouth, her body went limp. In those exact seconds, Shikamaru's whole demeanor changed. His relaxed, lazy, tired figure was replaced with a cocky, confident one. The only problem was that it was quite feminine (hand on the hip). _

"_Is that Ino?" They all said in unison._

"_I'm coming, proctor. I'm going to beat that bitch's ass" 'Shikamaru' yelled loudly, snapping his fingers a placing a hand on his hip. _

"_Yea, that's Ino."_

_(End flashback)_

"In the end, Shikamaru gave a great fight, but still ended up forfeiting." Sakura told him.

"That sounds like Shikamaru; avoiding problems by all means." Naruto commented.

"You should've seen it though" Haku commented. "The boy is an absolute genius; I've never seen a person manipulate someone else that precisely in a fight. He showed skill to the extent that it was an honor seeing him fight. He is a Genius."

"Oh Naruto knows that" Chouji said smirking. Naruto grumbled indistinctively while Chouji smiled and took another fistful from his bag of chips.

"Don't remind me. My pockets still hurt" Naruto grumbled remembering a time when Shikamaru challenged Naruto to a game of Shogi that for every one move Shikamaru made Naruto made two. They played best out of three. Naruto won the first game then was crushed the next two. (6) But the real problem is that halfway through the game, he bet the loser treats winner and Chouji to the restaurant of their choice, so you know how that ended.(anorexic gama-kun)

Shuddering the bad thoughts away, he continued. "And Sakura?"

"You already know" she said with a cocky smirk.

(Flashback)

_When Sakura heard her name, she rose from her seat and jump down to the stadium with a nonchalant attitude._

"_Lemme Guess. Your Kakashi's Student too?"_

"_You know it." She said with a smirk. Her smirk faded as her opponent walked slowly down the steps. As she stared out into the dark hall, he finally saw him. The ninja walked out with bandages draped on him as usual. His one eye just stared at her as he continued to walk towards the proctor._

"_I am ready. Can we begin?" he asked without taking his eye off of her. _

"_Whatever. Begin" The proctor yelled._

_Sakura wasted no time as she ran towards the mummy. She started with a barrage of punches which he dodged. He jumped back and swung a right hook towards her head. She immediately ducked and countered with an uppercut to his jaw. The boy fell to the ground, yet under his bandages, there was a smirk on his face. Sakura doubled over in pain as her ears ringed in pain. Dosu smirked about this, but then his smirked diminished as he saw a poof where Sakura used to be._

_The second that this poof diminished, a senbon was sent flying towards Dosu head. He caught it before it could pierce his skull, but realizing the senbon was thicker then usual, he flung it away as it exploded. A giant dust cloud was sent up around the arena. _

_This did not stop Sakura, though. She ran at full speed towards Dosu with two Kage Bunshins at her side. Though, slightly damaged by the explosion, Dosu managed to quickly recover and jump away. He landed on his feet but was attacked with two kicks up to his jaw by the ninja. While in the air, he was met with another kick which sent him across the stadium._

"_She is really handing his ass to him." Kiba said.  
_

"_Yea, but knowing Dosu, he has some type of plan backed up." Kin replied. _

_Right on cue, Sakura started to double over in pain one by one, her Bunshins poofed away. To Dosu's surprise, the Sakura which he believed to be real poofed away too. Before he could react, Sakura kicked him in the back of the head. As he laid on the ground, Sakura lifted up her leg up and brought her heel down to the object on his right arm. It cracked._

"_After seeing your bout with Kabuto, I could assume that it was the item on your hand causing his pain. While watching my clones, I realized that when they were attacked by the sound, they would be affected one by one. That made me realizes that your attack was focus so you targeted one at a time. Nothing but a few good Kage bunshins easily destroyed your greatest advantage."_

_Dosu jumped up and sent her a kunai. She dodged the kunai, but to her surprise, it exploded. She quickly dodged the tag, but the explosion made all the dust rose. As the dust cleared, she spotted Dosu in a series of handseals. She threw a senbon at him to stop his jutsu. Dosu simply shifted to stop the senbon from hitting a fatal position, but continued his jutsu as the senbon hit. Dosu finished his final seal and Sakura fell over in a dazed. _

_As she rose, Sakura noticed that something was different. She looked around and saw people cheering for the fight. She saw the people's mouthing cheers and boos in anger and delight. She looked around in fear as the actual situation came to realization. As she saw the people's excitement, she realized that there was no sound coming from them. (7) Every movement, yell, and cry was unnoticed because of her suddenly lost sense._

"_Feel's funny doesn't it?" Sakura turned around in as quick as she could to face Dosu. "It felt weird when it was used on me too." Dosu's fist connected with Sakura's face and she fell to the ground. As Sakura rose, Dosu kicked her in the abdomen. _

"_You are witness to my __**Gairan Baransu no jutsu. **__The only sound that can get in is what I allow."_

_Sakura got up quick and jumped towards the edge of the stadium until the wall was to her back. She pulled out her Kunai (8) waiting for Dosu. Her ears were filled with nothing but Dosu's chilling laugh. _

"_I see there's still a lot of fight in you. Let's change that." Dosu jumped out of sight then a shroud of darkness covered Sakura. She could no longer see even her own two hands. Sakura fell to her knees. She sat and stared at what she believed was the floor. She felt fear completely surround her. Even when she first started with her team, she never felt so completely helpless._

'Ok, pull it together, Sakura'_ she thought to herself. '_I can still win this. With every sense lost, the others get stronger. So the leaves me with Taste which is usele…_' Sakura was cut off with a punch to the face. It was followed with a kick to the ribs._

'Taste is useless, but touch and smell I might use._' She thought quickly. She grabbed her kunai got on her feet. As she stood with her back against the wall, Sakura devised a plan. _

_Dosu ran towards Sakura and punched her in her gut. She doubled over in pain, but retaliated by swinging her Kunai wildly at the direction the fist came from. Dosu smack the kunai out of her hand and it planted itself into the ground._

"Shit" she said. She bit her thumb and went through an array of seals

'Summoning!_' Dosu thought. He grabbed her hand to stop her from summoning, when he did that, Sakura used her other hand and grab the back of his neck with it. She then brought his neck down and connected it to her knee. She continued to do this until she was sure his nose was broken._

"You BITCH!" he yelled. She pressed her thump on his neck until he was choking. She inched her hands all around his neck until she had a firm grip with both hands.

"Let me show the stadium what deformed face is behind these bandages." She felt on the left and the right side of his mask. Dosu quickly punched her in her stomach and stumbled away.

"_Why don't you come at me?" she taunted. "Or are you scared of the blind deaf girl?"_

In the stadium, Kurenai smirked. Gai noticed this and questions her about it. 

"_What do you see that we don't?" _

"_She's now has the advantage. But, I've never seen this jutsu used in this way."  
_

_(Flashback in a Flashback) [I did it again]_

Kurenai and Sakura sat with their back leaning on a tree. Sakura was breathing heavily while Kurenai just sat and looked into the air. 

"_I think I want to be like you, Kurenai-sensei." Sakura told her out of the blue. Kurenai looked down at the genin and raised her eyebrow in interests._

"_Really? I'm flattered."_

"_Well, I'm pretty good at genjutsu and I think if I just focus on that, I could increase my power at a faster rate." Kurenai looked back into the air._

"_You know," Kurenai replied. "While it's always great to excel at a specific practice, you should always have an ace in the hole." Sakura looked up at her temporary sensei confused. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you could be great at one thing such as Taijutsu, Ninjustu, or Genjutsu, but when someone beats you at what you do, well," She sighed "I won't sugar coat it when it's your life on the line. You're screwed. You're dead." She told the pinked haired girl frankly._

"_I learned that the hard way. My first mission as a chunin, I relied too much on my genjutsu abilities and the person I fought was an expert at Genjutsu. He completely overpowered my squadron. 2 ninjas died under my order, and it's difficult knowing you are the cause of two different families' despair, just because you were inexperienced. I hope you can learn from my mistakes." She told the girl. Sakura looked down at her feet. She then realized that even with all the skills in genjutsu that Kurenai was teaching her, she was still weak. (9) She was mediocre at her taijutsu and all she knew for ninjutsu was a kage bunshin, which she didn't have as much chakra as Naruto to make it as effective as he did, and __Ranshinshō, which was do or die._

"_Can you teach me something besides genjutsu?" Sakura asked "for the exam."_

"_Well, I am not a fighting ninjutsu user most if the time. As you can probably tell from my team, I specialize in tracking, so almost all of my ninjutsu's focus on that. All attacks I have are S-Ranked, so all jutsu I can teach have to do with tracking, because that is where I specialize at. What I'll show you is __**Mato Ichi no jutsu. **__It is a tracking technique." She showed the girl the seals. "Now bite your hand, smear it on me and tell me what you see."_

_  
Sakura did exactly what she was told she was a little disappointed at the results._

"_All I see is my blood illuminated."_

"_And that's perfect. Now close your eye and count to ten. And when you're done, find me." Sakura once again did as she was told. When she got to ten she felt for any near presence. She didn't find any near presence, but instead she felt something strange inside of her. It was almost like a six sense that told her that Kurenai was not near, but about 20 ft. southwest in a tree and the fact she knew that scared her_

_Not only did she know where she was but she knew everything she needed to find her. With her eyes closed, everything else exemplified. She could smell the blood she put on Kurenai like it was right under her nose. She could literally taste microscopic essences of the blood in the air. She could feel the hair on her body stand up on her skin and it felt as if they were pointing in her direction._

_Without even opening her eyes, she ran to find Kurenai. BOOM!_

_Sakura got up in a daze. Forgetting that she was in a forest, her overzealous attitude had her run right into a tree. She blushed about the actions and ran off hoping no one would ever know about that embarrassing incident._

_(End Flashback in a Flashback)_

'She is using that basic tracking technique so she knows his exact position on the field. It's ingenious! And he doesn't know that, so she still has the element of surprise._'_

_Sakura looked around and spotted Dosu._

'It's over'

_Sakura turned around and ran up the stadium wall. Not knowing about Sakura's New tracking abilities, Dosu blindly ran up after her. Dosu chased after her at top speed, and when he almost reached her, she did something unexpected. Sakura stopped sticking to the wall and did a backwards dive towards him. Before he could react, she grabbed the front of his face and neck started falling towards the ground._

'Come on, you piece of shit, WORK!'_ Dosu thought as he was hitting his sound machine._

_Sakura kept a firm grip on him until._

_BOOM._

_Dosu's head connected with the floor. Sakura crawled off of his limp body and dragged herself until she sat leaning against the wall. She steadily closed her eyes as she fell into a nirvana of rest. She took in the peacefulness of the silence as she watched the illumination dance around in her…_

_Sakura's eyes snapped open and she clenched her fist. Sakura was caught off guard as she felt a foot connect with her neck._

"You know, you almost had me, you bitch. Thankfully that crack you put in this didn't break it completely. It worked just enough to create a vibration that would soften the blow."

_Sakura tried to push his foot off his neck, but to no avail. With what little strength she had, she choked out one word._

"What was that? You're going to forfeit" Dosu asked as he slightly took off pressure from her neck.

"I said… you should. Forfeit. Don't. Make. Me. Kill. You."

"_Ha-ha. You kill me? YOU KILL MEE?!?!?! HOW DARE YOU!?!?!" Dosu screamed in anger. He pushed down on her neck in anger, waiting for her to suffocate. He focused on her, waiting for her death until he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He bent towards his leg looked at her hands to find the same kunai he knocked out of her hand earlier. Sakura then brought it towards his head. Sakura stabbed the only thing she could see. Ironically, the illuminating dot was located on his ear. As Dosu's body went limp, Sakura's sight and hearing returned to her._

"One of the most important rules of being a shinobi. Always account for all weapons on a battlefield."

(End flashback)

"Wow!" Naruto said, impress. "It takes a skilled ninja to kill a person without hearing or vision."

"She did well" Haku told him. "But she didn't notice that he took her sight by genjutsu. Something like that could get her killed."

"But on the bright side," Kin interjected. "She proved herself good enough to be a Chunin. It's actually fights like that which would have a ninja promoted to Jounin."

Naruto looked around the Stadium. "Now we wait for Sasuke?" He asked no one in particular. "Wonder what's holding him."

"Please," Sakura scoffed "I bet he won't show up until the last second for _dramatic effect._"

"Why would you think that?" Ino asked her.

"Because he's with Kakashi. I wouldn't be surprise if they were on the roof of the stadium just waiting for the right moment to make a flashy entrance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke shook his head and Kakashi sweat dropped at the accuracy of Sakura's statement as they stood right over them on the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gairan Baransu no jutsu (Noise Balance Technique) –**A-ranked – This jutsu will silence all sounds from a person. Sound works in waves, so the jutsu send the opposite waves to the target causing a flat line in sound. It expends insignificant amounts of chakra at a high speed, yet constant rate, so a user with genin amount of Chakra could keep it on for days. It works in only specific ranges, so the only way to be released from it is to get out of range or knock out the user. The user can also decide who the target(s) is and what the target(s) can and can't hear. It also causes temporary unbalance because ears assist in balance

**Mato Ichi no jutsu - (Target position technique**) – A/B-Ranked - this technique will allow you to know the exact position of your target as long as there in range (about a 100 ft. radius) you must mark your target in blood.

Well I know it's not much, but I thought I would just give you guys what I had for now. I kept you in suspense so long that I thought I would a least show the explanations of what happened during Naruto's fight. I'll keep on writing so I can make it up to you guys next time. Till then

Review.

P.S. I think I will start a new story. Not to post and put up and stuff, but after writing all this, I feel rusty and those last couple of sentences felt really really weird. So I might start writing random shit to clear the cobwebs


	20. Rewrite

Ok. It's been 2 years… holy shit! Can you believe that I've been THAT busy? No? me either. Well… the thing is… iunno… I sorta just 4got then fell out… now im trying to fall back in. but I was rereading my story and I'm actually flattered that you guys like it… to me it's borderline trash… I was so immature back then and I have sooo many plot holes so I'm going to work on rewriting the story be4 I get back into it


End file.
